La légendaire jalousie des Durin
by Gwenhifar
Summary: Erebor reconquise, Thorïn est Roi sous la Montagne et Bilbo reconverti en Hobbit riche et excentrique mort d'ennui dans la Comté... Alors quand Thorïn lui envoie une lettre l'invitant à lui rendre visite, il n'hésite pas! Entre l'amour impossible de Kili pour son frère, et ses sentiments naissants pour le Roi-Nain, Bilbo n'aura certainement plus le temps de s'ennuyer!
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première fanfic sur Bilbo et compagnie! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Je préviens à l'avance, moi que Kili aille avec Fili, ça ne me dérange pas du tout! Ils peuvent aussi aller avec Thorïn que ça ne me défrise pas, au contraire! héhé... **

**Mais bon, dans cette fic, Thorïn est réservé à Bilbo, et Kili à Fili.**

**Siiiinon... Pour les noms propres, globalement j'utilise les noms anglais, à part pour la Comté par exemple; j'ai vraiment trop de mal à dire le Shire, ça vient pas naturellement, du coup pour ne pas faire de fautes dans mes phrases (genre "tu viens de la... euh non pardon, DU Shire?"), bah j'emploie la traduction française. Enfin vous allez voir qu'en fait c'est pas toujours très logique et que j'écris Bilbo, mais Thorïn, le tréma étant une restitution de la traduction française pour que les petits incultes que nous sommes ne prononcions pas mal... En fait c'est un peu au feeling, j'aime ou j'aime pas. Désolée pour ceux que ça gênerait!**

**Mmh, plus rien ne me vient pas là, donc je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Reviewez s'il vous plait! C'est la seule rémunération des auteurs de fanfics qui passent des heures à écrire sans même savoir si les gens aiment des fois! é_è**

**La Jalousie des Durin**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Erebor.**

Assis sur son confortable banc à Bag End, Bilbo goûtait à l'incroyable tranquillité des collines de la Comté en présentant son visage apaisé aux derniers rayons du soleil couchant. La brise tiède de cette douce soirée d'été dissipait en de charmantes volutes bleutées la fumée de son herbe à pipe, que Bilbo savourait autant que le silence seulement perturbé par le chant des rossignols et des mésanges. Comme c'était bon d'être chez soi ! Sur son banc douillet agrémenté d'un joli coussin, un bon livre sous la main et ce magnifique ciel nuancé de rose et d'orange...

Bilbo laissa retomber son visage et pesta brutalement... il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, ouais ! A peine une semaine qu'il était revenu d'un petit voyage jusque Bree et la langueur de la vie de Hobbit lui pesait déjà sur les épaules, tout en faisant trépigner ses petits pieds poilus. Il croisa les bras et inspira vivement plusieurs fois d'affilée, recrachant tout aussi vivement, petit dragon fumant d'impatience. Il s'ennuyait... Par la panse de cette vieille outre avare de Brandybuck ! Il voulait de l'action ! N'importe quoi ! Un chat coincé dans un arbre, une branche qui se casse, une colonie de fournies en détresse, qu'importe ! De l'action !

Gandalf ne pouvait pas avoir eu plus raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit que s'il revenait de son aventure, il ne serait plus jamais le même... Lui auparavant si casanier, ne pouvait plus tenir un mois sans ressentir le besoin de partir en voyage pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, visitant la Comté, poussant jusque Bree, revenant, rebroussant chemin, reprenant vers le Sud, puis l'Ouest... Il ne tenait pas en place ! Pire, il vendrait bien toute la porcelaine de son arrière-grande tante si cela pouvait lui apporter en échange une aventure plus risquée que celle d'affronter la coalition indignée des branches Baggins et Took !

-Monsieur Bilbo ! Monsieur Bilbo !

Bilbo se redressa comme un ressort et regarda avec horreur une jolie Hobbit aux longs cheveux roux et bouclés s'avancer sur le chemin en contre-bas en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Oh par la barbe de Gloïn ! Les ancêtres de Bag End étaient affreusement cyniques pour ainsi se venger de sa dernière innocente pensée ! Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas vendu la porcelaine de tante Tilde ! Surtout si c'était pour voire cette pimbêche lui tomber sur le dos ! Soudain pris de frénésie, Bilbo se retourna brusquement, chopa son coussin et son livre, et se sauva avec courage vers sa superbe porte verte qui ne lui avait jamais semblé si rassurante. Il vit Thorïn le regarder avec sévérité mais envoya la pensée aux orties : au diable l'honneur et les batailles pleines de gloire ! Cette fille était plus terrifiante qu'un troupeau d'orques et plus vicieuse qu'un gobelin ! Lui n'était qu'un petit Hobbit, et il effectuait là une habile manœuvre de replis stratégique, c'est tout.

-Mooonsieur Biiiiilbooooo !

Il claqua violemment la porte et referma brutalement les fenêtres, se claquemurant chez lui. Des coups violents firent vibrer le bois de sa belle porte en chêne.

-Bilbo ! Comment oses-tu me claquer la porte au nez ! Goujat ! Alors que ta Margie d'amour n'attend et n'aime que toi ! Ouvre ! Ouvre cette porte Bilbo ! Ouvre ou je crie ! Bilbo !

La voix suraiguë de la charmante Margie résonnait dans l'entrée de Bag End alors que de ses petits poings elle s'acharnait contre la porte.

-Ouvre ! Ouvreuh ! Ingrat ! Alors que j'ai tout abandonné pour toi !

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de rompre tes fiançailles ! Retourne à ton pauvre fiancé, s'il veut encore de toi, et fous moi la paix, mégère !

-Bilbo ! Alors que je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Comment peux-tu me dire des horreurs pareilles !

Elle s'acharna pendant de longues minutes contre la porte et Bilbo songea avec agacement qu'il allait devoir en refaire la peinture. Excédé il s'était décidé à aller chercher une de ses bombes puantes (inspirées directement de la délicate senteur des gobelins et des trolls, effet sur les jeunes femmes garantis), lorsque les coups et hurlements s'arrêtèrent. Il attendit quelques instants, son arme à la main, mais seul le silence se fit entendre. Ses épaules se décontractèrent peu à peu et Bilbo allait rejoindre sa cuisine en sifflotant lorsque trois coups secs retentirent à nouveau. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sa mâchoire se crispa, son bras se tendit, et il ouvrit brutalement la porte en hurlant :

-Sale harpie ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'énerver cet excentrique de Bilbo Baggins ! Vipère !

-Ola, ola, je ne pensais pas que ma visite susciterait tant d'animosité chez vous mon ami...

Bilbo désarma son bras et ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant son immense visiteur.

-Gandalf ? Gandalf !

Le Hobbit se jeta dans les bras de son vieil ami et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Venez ! Venez, entrez ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de vous revoir mon cher ami ! Pitié ! Dites moi que vous venez m'emmener contre mon gré dans une aventure dès plus dangereuse et hautement suicidaire ! Il en va de ma santé mentale, Gandalf !

-Je vois ça ! Vous avez une drôle de façon d'accueillir les gens. Même si j'avoue que cette jeune Hobbit n'avait pas l'air d'être d'une agréable compagnie...

Tout en conduisant Gandalf dans le salon, après lui avoir retiré très poliment son bâton et son chapeau, et en préparant ce qui s'annonçait être une collation pantagruélique, Bilbo répondit :

-Figurez-vous que depuis que je suis revenu ces abrutis de Hobbits s'imaginent les choses les plus incroyables à mon égard ! De bon Hobbit sérieux et raisonnable, je suis devenu le Hobbit le plus excentrique et bizarre de toute la Comté ! Et vous savez à quel point ce sont deux qualificatifs dès plus négatifs chez nous. Et parce que je suis arrivé avec deux malheureuses petites cassettes, ils sont tous persuadés que j'ai creusé des galeries sous Bag End pour y planquer des montagnes d'or comme un Nain ! J'ai été obligé de protéger ma maison avec plus d'artifices que les créanciers de Tuckborough ! Résultat j'ai toute la gente féminine collée à mes basques et celle que vous avez vu était la plus acharnée ! Tenez: Armagnac maison vingt ans d'âge ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Gandalf avait suivi avec amusement le grand chambardement de son ami et l'histoire de ses déboires et tâcha de le rassurer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas cher Bilbo, à moins que je ne me trompe, vous devriez bientôt recevoir des nouvelles qui vous réjouirons.

Bilbo ne chercha pas à lui faire cracher le morceau : quand le magicien plissait ainsi les paupières sur son regard pétillant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, c'était qu'il était très content de savoir tout avant tout le monde, et Bilbo savait qu'il ne se priverait pas de ce petit plaisir : il saurait en tant voulu.

-Mais dites-moi Bilbo, l'âge n'a pas d'emprise sur vous ! Presque trois ans de passés et vous paraissez plus jeune que lorsque je vous ai quitté... Mes yeux m'abuseraient-ils ou bien vous avez perdu quelques kilos ?

-M'en parlez pas ! Après tous ces mois à ne pas toujours manger à notre faim, j'ai été incapable, une fois revenu, de dévorer nos six repas hebdomadaires ! Les pires rumeurs ont courues à ce sujet d'ailleurs. On a prétendu que j'étais atteint d'un grave maladie de l'estomac et n'avais plus que quelques mois à vivre ! Vous ne pouvez imaginer le nombre de parents que je me suis découvert soudain ! Et puis j'ai beaucoup souffert de mon peu de condition physique pendant notre quête... alors j'ai poursuivi les exercices physiques que Thorïn m'avait enseigné, et puis la marche aussi... et... Enfin oui, j'ai un peu maigri...

Gandalf sourit. Bilbo avait beaucoup plus souffert qu'il n'y paraissait du dédain des Nains, et en particulier de celui de Thorïn. Nul doute qu'après avoir gagné la confiance du roi, il avait voulu obtenir son estime. Thorïn lui avait alors enseigné, à sa demande, quelques mouvements élémentaire à l'épée, pour l'aider à se servir plus efficacement de Sting, ainsi que quelques exercices qui permettaient de développer et maintenir une bonne condition physique. Si cela n'avait pas fait de Bilbo un puissant guerrier, ça avait sans nul doute eut quelques bons effets sur son poids et sa force musculaire.

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée à se donner des nouvelles de leurs vies respectives, Gandalf parlant de ses voyages et Bilbo de sa vie monotone. Soudain, une ombre passa sur le visage de Bilbo qui s'arrêta en plein récit et planta ses yeux dans ceux du magicien, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Bilbo ? S'inquiéta Gandalf. Vous semblez préoccupé...

Le Hobbit ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna son regard vers l'âtre. Un feu y crépitait doucement, malgré la saison. Les flammes se reflétèrent dans ses pupilles et il prit lentement la parole d'une voix grave et basse.

-Vous voyez et savez beaucoup de choses Gandalf. Avez-vous... au cour de vos voyages... entendu parler... d'un anneau.

Le corps du Magicien Gris se tendit.

-Un anneau ?

-Je... je l'ai ramassé dans une grotte des Monts Brumeux, lorsque nous avons été capturés par les gobelins. Je l'ai volé à une créature étrange nommée Golum... Je vous en parle parce que... parce qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cet anneau Gandalf. J'ai creusé une petite cachette dans ma cave pour l'y enfermer et m'empêcher d'y toucher. C'est pour ça que la légende de mes voûtes pleines d'or s'est répandue d'ailleurs, exagérée par les enfants qui m'ont vu faire...

Un silence lourd de tension s'établit. Gandalf gardait ses yeux perçants sur Bilbo, l'examinant attentivement, notant ses épaules tendues, ses doigts fébriles et la légère sueur sur ses tempes. Le Hobbit tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux hantés dans ceux du magicien.

-Cet anneau... Il rend invisible. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu échapper à Golum et aider nos amis à se sauver de ces foutues araignées et des Elfes. Mais... plus je l'utilisais, et plus il m'était difficile ensuite de le retirer. Ça m'a fait peur Gandalf. On dirait que cette chose chuchote sans cesse dans mon esprit quand je l'ai dans ma poche. J'ai fait attention une fois revenu ici et j'ai remarqué que les Hobbits ne semblent pas affectés par sa présence. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas vue... Elle murmure des choses... des choses sombres... elle veut quelque chose et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas du bien...

-A quoi ressemble cet anneau ?

-Un simple anneau d'or.

-Aucune inscription ?

-Non.

Gandalf se leva, s'avança vers Bilbo, s'agenouilla et lui prit les épaules.

-Mon cher Hobbit. Vous avez fait là preuve, en vous défaisant de cet anneau, d'une incroyable sagesse face à l'influence de ce qui, j'en suis certain, est un anneau de pouvoir. Ils sont très dangereux parce qu'ils sont liés à l'être le plus noir et le plus immonde qui ait parcouru notre chère Terre du Milieu depuis des millénaires. Que vous aillez réussi à résister à ses attraits maléfiques est incroyable ! Que vous les ayez perçu si finement encore plus ! Gardez le caché... N'en parlez à personne excepté des êtres en qui vous avez une complète confiance ! Il ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Je tisserai un enchantement autour de votre smial **(1)** de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse y entrer en votre absence sans votre accord. Quand à moi je ferai des recherches pour tenter de déterminer à quel anneau nous avons à faire...

Bilbo hocha la tête, soulagé et rassuré de s'être confié à son ami. L'influence de l'anneau le tourmentait depuis longtemps : il l'attirait. Affreusement. Et Bilbo sentait par tous les pores de sa peau que cette attirance, qui peu à peu tournait au besoin et à la dépendance, était malsaine. Cet anneau tentait d'assujettir celui qu'il prétendait servir. L'utiliser était à la fois un soulagement, un plaisir infini, et une souffrance vive et lancinante, comme celle d'un poison corrosif qui rongerait l'âme. Ça avait presque été une déchirure pour lui d'abandonner l'anneau... et c'était au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, qu'il avait trouvé le courage de le lâcher, parce qu'abandonner un vulgaire anneau volé dans une grotte ne devrait pas être aussi difficile...

Ils partirent tout deux se coucher, Gandalf s'enterrant dans le plus large fauteuil que Bilbo pouvait avoir, lissant sa barbe d'une main, tenant sa pipe de l'autre, l'air soucieux. Bilbo se débarbouilla avant de se glisser sous ses draps frais, le cœur apaisé de s'être confié et d'avoir agi correctement. Il souffla sa bougie et se cala confortablement sur le matelas, désormais curieux de savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait. L'anneau cria une dernière fois de rage dans son âme, sentant sa victime lui échapper, mais Bilbo concentra ses pensées sur Erebor et s'endormit.

oOo

Ce furent des tapotements réguliers et répétés qui tirèrent Bilbo de la brume du sommeil. Il dirigea son regard endormi vers sa fenêtre et sursauta à en sortir de sa propre peau lorsqu'il découvrit un énorme corbeau l'observer avec impatience derrière la vitre. Il regarda l'oiseau. Celui-ci lui retourna la pareille et, agacé par la fixité du Hobbit, poussa un grand cri et se remit à taper fortement du bec contre la vitre. Bilbo sembla alors se réveiller brusquement. Il sauta du lit, enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et s'approcha de la fenêtre, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Était-ce possible ? Ce pouvait-il que cet oiseau de mauvais augure soit l'un des Grands Corbeaux du Mont Solitaire et qu'il ait été envoyé par Thorïn ? Sitôt que cette pensée eut traversé son esprit, Bilbo s'empressa d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. L'animal poussa un cri de satisfaction et tendit une patte, incapable de passer par la petite fenêtre du Hobbit. Bilbo se hâta d'en détacher le parchemin. Sitôt que ce fut fait, le corbeau s'envola sans attendre de réponse. Bilbo lut avec avidité, manquant presque, dans son excitation, d'arracher le parchemin en le déroulant.

_A notre cher ami cambrioleur, Bilbo Baggins,_

_Moi, Thorïn Oakenshield, vous invite solennellement à venir visiter Erebor en tant qu'ami du peuple nain..._

_Hey ! Bilbo ! C'est Kili ! Vous venez à Erebor ? La reconstruction est finie et on a tous envie de vous revoir ! Mais Oncle est trop fier pour... _

_Héhé Fili est trop fort ! Il a réussi à voler la lettre du bureau d'Oncle Thorïn ! Ça fait un mois que le gros des travaux est fini à Erebor et qu'on a envie de vous revoir ! C'est grâce à vous qu'on en est là et Thorïn voudrait vous remercier mais il est trop fier pour vous le demander directement. Vous vous ennuyez pas trop sans nous pour mettre de l'ambiance entre vos tasses et vos assiettes ?_

_Venez, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde de vous revoir,_

_Kili et Fili._

_PS : Oncle Thorïn avait réécrit une lettre mais on a réussi à choper le corbeau avant qu'il ne vous l'amène, on s'est dit que la notre était sans doute plus chaleureuse que celle toute ampoulée d'Oncle qui prend son rôle de Roi trop au sérieux !_

A l'écriture élégante et racée de Thorïn suivait donc un ramassis de gribouillis runiques illisibles, parsemés de tâches d'encre, que Bilbo eut bien du mal à décrypter, mais qui le firent beaucoup rire. Les deux frères n'avaient pas changés ! Avec un enthousiasme débordant qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, Bilbo partit vite se faire un brin de toilette et ressortit ensuite rapidement son sac de voyage, dans lequel il fourra tout ce qui lui semblait essentiel. Il enfila sa tenue de voyage et partit vers le cellier pour chercher des vivres. Il passa devant la salle à manger où il vit Gandalf attablé.

-Ah ! Bilbo ! Je vois que vous avez reçu la lettre de nos amis Nains !

-En effet, et je pars tout de suite après le petit-déjeuner.

-Fort bien, je vous accompagnerai sur une partie du voyage, je dois me rendre en Lothlorien puis au Gondor. Le passage que nous avons emprunté aux Monts Brumeux est sûr désormais. Les Gobelins ont tous été tués à la Bataille des Cinq Armées, nous pourrons donc passer par là. Je me suis occupé des enchantements cette nuit : lorsque vous fermerez votre porte, Bag End sera scellé pour tout autre que vous et moi.

-Ah ! Merci ! Ça évitera que cette folle de Margie ne vole l'argenterie ! Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que cela.

Alors que Bilbo finissait ses préparatifs, Gandalf l'observa subtilement. A part quelques secondes d'hésitations en passant devant la porte de la cave, le Hobbit ne sembla jamais souffrir de laisser l'anneau, et pourtant celui-ci devait crier dans l'âme de Bilbo, refusant d'être à nouveau enfouis et oublié sous terre. Cependant la joie de partir retrouver ses amis était si forte en lui qu'elle parvenait à éclipser le pouvoir de l'anneau. Gandalf sourit. Il lui était d'avis que Bilo Baggins ne reviendrait pas de sitôt dans la Comté.

oOo

Gandalf et Bilbo firent donc le chemin ensemble jusqu'aux Mont Brumeux, s'arrêtant tout d'abord à Rivendell où ils saluèrent le Roi Elrond et où Bilbo se rappela avec amusement et tendresse son premier passage avec la compagnie de Thorïn. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils traversèrent la Montagne sans encombre et se séparèrent à ses pieds. Bilbo décida de rendre visite à Beorn qui l'accueillit avec chaleur. Comme le changeur devait se rendre Dale, ils convinrent de faire le chemin ensemble et traversèrent donc la forêt de Mirkwood. Beorn s'arrêta dans la ville humaine tandis que Bilbo continuait vers la majestueuse entrée d'Erebor, encadrée de ses gigantesques statues de Nains. La route pour y aller était pleine d'activités : de nombreux chariots, conduits autant par des Hommes que par des Nains, faisant l'allée et retour. De toute évidence, Thorïn avait su conserver de bonnes relations diplomatiques avec Bard, désormais roi du Val : certains, Hommes et Nains, s'arrêtaient en plein milieu de la route pour discuter, fustigés par ceux qui suivaient et ne pouvaient plus avancer.

Grâce à sa petite taille, Bilbo put se glisser sans encombre entre les différents convoies, et allait entrer tout naturellement dans la cité quand un jeune Nain, visiblement de garde, l'arrêta brutalement.

-Halte là ! Qui êtes-vous ? Veuillez décliner votre race **(2)** et votre identité !

-Euh... Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit de la Comté.

-Hobbit ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Hobbit ?

Bilbo eut une étrange impression de déjà vu et dévisagea le Nain sans savoir quoi répondre.

-C'est suspect ! Déclara soudain le garde d'un air méfiant. Que venez-vous faire à Erebor ?

-J'ai été invité par Thorïn et ses nev...

-Un peu de respect, insolent ! Vous parlez là du Roi sous la Montagne ! Veuillez dire Seigneur Thorïn !

-Oui, bon, répondit Bilbo qui commençait à s'impatienter. Je disais donc que le Seigneur Thorïn m'a invité, je suis l'un de ses amis et...

-Vous avez une invitation officielle ?

-Et bien j'ai ceci, dit Bilbo en sortant la lettre des deux frères, soudain inquiet.

Le Nain la parcourut rapidement et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Bilbo.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, nabot ?

-Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !

-Pensez-vous qu'il vous suffirait, pour entrer dans Erebor, de falsifier ainsi un courrier officiel en imitant qui plus est l'espièglerie de nos Princes ?! C'est un scandale !

Bilbo hésitait entre s'enfuir en courant et éclater de rire. La situation toute entière était tellement ridicule, qu'il dut se retenir de ne pas exploser à la figure de ce jeune Nain zélé. Cependant les choses commençaient à empirer. Deux autres gardes, attirés par les cris outrés d'un Nain presque rouge de fureur, s'approchaient à grand pas de lui, et ils n'avaient pas l'air commodes. Bilbo décida alors qu'il avait assez attendu. Il arracha sa lettre des mains du garde et s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers le Grand Hall d'entrée.

-Attrapez-le ! Hurla le garde ! Ce... cet lapin **(3)** est dangereux !

Lapin... un lapin lui ! Il en avait des bonnes celui-là ! Bilbo filait comme une flèche et voyait déjà un chariot dans lequel il pourrait plonger pour se cacher quand il fut violemment agrippé par son sac et soulevé comme un vulgaire chaton par un vieux soldat.

-C'est lui que tu voulais, Lifurr ? demanda le vieux Nains.

-Oui, merci. On te tient lapin !

-Je suis pas un lapin ! Je suis un Hobbit ! Un Hobbit de la Comté et j'ai été invité par le Seigneur Thorïn et ses neveux ! Menez-moi à lui et vous verrez si je mens !

-Tu ne mérites même pas de poser ton regard sur eux, vil menteur ! Pour toi c'est le cachot !

Ouais... la situation tournait de mal en pis. Bon, pas le choix, il lui fallait offusquer ce Lifurr pour qu'il demande réparation de sa honte publiquement, et cette demande était traitée, normalement, par le roi.

-Espèce de demi-portion ! Ton cerveau est aussi atrophié que la taille de tes jambes ! Même pas capable de rattraper un pauvre petit Hobbit tout seul ! Courir c'est pas trop difficile pour toi ? Court sur pattes ?!

Le Nain qui le tenait se tourna vers le jeune garde, sourcils relevés et yeux grands ouverts, l'air stupéfié que cette petite créature ait le culot de défier un Nain sur un des sujets les plus sensibles pour eux. L'insulté fulminait de colère et s'empara violemment de Bilbo.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça Boucle d'Or ! Tu vas venir avec moi et le Seigneur Thorïn décidera de ton sort.

Bilbo fit un grand sourire et se laissa traîner sous l'œil stupéfait des Nains qu'ils dépassaient. Il avait de la chance, c'était justement l'heure de doléance, où les sujets de Thorïn venaient lui exposer leurs plaintes et leurs griefs. Ils firent la queue, la poigne du Nain toujours étroitement serrée comme un étau autour de son bras, et Bilbo eut tout le loisir de contempler Thorïn Oakenshield. Droit et fier sur son trône, le Roi-Nain semblait rayonner de charisme. Il était richement vêtu d'une tunique sans manche bleue sur sa cotte de maille, brodée de fils d'argent et maintenu à la taille par une lourde ceinture. Par dessus il avait revêtu le même manteau que celui qu'il arborait pendant la reconquête d'Erebor, mais la fourrure de la doublure qui ornait les bords du cuir foncé était d'un blanc étincelant. Sa tête noble, sur laquelle était posée une superbe couronne en argent finement ouvragée malgré sa simplicité, s'inclinait dignement vers les plaignants pour répondre à leur salut. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs que dans souvenir, mais sa barbe restait courte, accentuant sa prestance. Il semblait beaucoup plus serein que la dernière fois que Bilbo l'avait vu : son front n'était plus plissé d'inquiétude, ni ses sourcils froncés de rancœur; sans être douce, son expression semblait comme... apaisée. Au dessus de sa tête, incrustée dans le trône, brillait l'Arkenstone qui semblait bénir de ses rayons la figure du jeune roi et tout l'espace alentour.

Bilbo se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'un roi si majestueux lui avait vraiment demandé à lui, pauvre Hobbit de la Comté, de venir lui rendre visite ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Pas étonnant que ce jeune garde, de toute évidence complètement dévoué à Thorïn, ne l'ai pas cru. Il ne devait imaginer pour son roi que des amis de prestige et... bah il n'en était pas vraiment un.

De chaque côté de Thorïn siégeaient Kili et Fili. Si Fili semblait prêter la plus grande attention à la séance de doléance, Kili, lui, dormait presque sur son trône. Lorsque vint enfin le tour de Bilbo et de son garde de comparaître, Thorïn eut à peine le temps de l'entrapercevoir, que Bilbo était jeté comme un malpropre sur le sol. Le Nain s'inclina profondément, un genoux au sol.

-Monseigneur, je viens vous demander d'accéder à ma requ...

Bilbo venait juste de s'asseoir au sol et de relever la tête vers Thorïn qu'une masse bondit de son siège pour lui tomber dessus.

-Bilbo ! C'est vous Bilbo ? Oh que je suis heureux de vous revoir !

Bilbo eut à peine le temps d'encaisser le choc que bondirent soudain Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, Nori et Ori, surgis de la troupe de ce qui devait être la garde personnelle du roi. Son dos ploya de plus en plus et il s'écroula soudain en arrière, faisant s'écrouler sur lui toute la joyeuse tripotée de Nains, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Lifurr qui n'y comprenait de toute évidence rien. Fili trépignait sur son siège, frustré de ne pouvoir, en tant qu'héritier de Thorïn, faire comme son frère.

Thorïn se leva de son trône et grogna avec autorité : « Ça suffit ! »

Puis il sourit légèrement et dit : « Vous écrasez notre Hobbit. »

Il s'avança alors vers eux. Tous se relevèrent comme ils le purent, s'écrabouillant et se heurtant mutuellement. Quand enfin Bilbo retrouva l'air libre, ce fut pour voir le roi à ses côtés, une main tendue vers lui. Il releva les yeux tout en plaçant sa paume dans celle puissante de Thorïn et croisa son regard. Les prunelles d'un bleu de glace semblèrent transpercer les siennes et Bilbo ne se sentit même pas remis sur pieds. Il allait lâcher la main de Thorïn lorsque celui-ci raffermit sa prise et l'attira vivement vers lui, le plaquant contre son corps et le serrant dans ses bras. Bilbo resta pétrifié, le visage plongé dans son cou et dans son épaisse chevelure. Au bout de quelques instants le roi le relâcha et lui sourit.

-Vous avez l'art des arrivées impromptues. Pourquoi n'avoir pas prévenu de votre arrivée, mon ami ? Nous vous aurions accueilli comme il se doit !

-Oh j'étais tellement pressé d'arriver que je suis parti sitôt votre message reçu et que je n'ai pas pensé à envoyer de réponse par épervier.

-Mais pourquoi une telle entrée ?

Thorïn se tourna vers le garde qui, perdu, ne réussit qu'à balbutier quelques mots incompréhensibles.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Bilbo à sa place. C'est juste que quand je suis arrivé il m'a demandé la raison de ma venue et que comme ma lettre d'invitation n'avait pas grand chose d'officiel...

Kili et Fili se firent soudain tout petits, sifflotant, l'air légèrement gênés. Thorïn haussa un sourcil et prit la lettre que lui tendait Bilbo. Au bout de quelques lignes il la lui rendit et jeta un regard mauvais vers ses neveux.

-Vous êtes impossibles...

**(1) Bag End est un smial, c'est-à-dire une version plus luxueuse des trous de Hobbit, sorte de tunnels ramifiés (merci wikipédia)**

**(2) Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, oui, j'utilise le terme de race, parce que clairement il y a des races dans le Seigneur des Anneaux (Elfes, Hommes, Nains etc). Je ne suis pas raciste pour autant, je ne dis pas que l'une est meilleure que les autres (non même pas les Elfes, tout le monde à égalité), c'est une remarque purement descriptive, c'est tout. Je préfère préciser, je sais qu'il y a une sorte de tabou sur ce terme depuis quelques temps.**

**(3) ouais, je sais jeu de mot pourri, Hobbit, rabbit, mais que voulez-vous, moi je trouve ça trop drôle! :)**

**Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais ces trucs vicieux se cachent partout.**

**Alors vous avez aimé? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Je ne pensais pas poster la suite si vite, mais j'ai eu tellement plus de reviews que ce que j'espérais, et vous êtes tous si gentils, que je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous donner la suite tout de suite! **

**Alors niveau rythme de parution, bah je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 8, donc oui, c'est terrible, j'ai plein de chapitres sous le coude que je ne poste pas, mais c'est parce que des fois j'oublie de glisser quelques détails significatifs pour la suite, alors je préfère est sûre sûre de ne rien oublier :) Si j'avance bien, je pense que je posterai tous les trois ou quatre jours.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas!**

**Chapitre 2 : La découverte d'Erebor.**

Exceptionnellement, la séance de doléances fut reportée et un somptueux banquet fut organisé en catastrophe pour fêter l'arrivée d'un Bilbo tout gêné qu'on chamboule tout ainsi rien que pour lui. Kili et Fili se chargèrent de le rassurer : c'était Bombur aux cuisines et celui-ci n'aurait pas toléré qu'on ne célèbre pas dignement la visite de leur ami, et puis c'était une bonne occasion pour boire et s'amuser. En attendant, Bilbo fut conduit par Thorïn lui même dans ses appartements, au sein même de la Maison du Roi, réservée à la famille royale. Bilbo comprit l'insigne honneur qui lui était fait et remercia chaudement le roi qui se contenta de balayer sa gratitude d'un mouvement de main. Puis Thorïn le laissa s'installer et se reposer, l'informant qu'il enverrait Kili et Fili le chercher pour le banquet. Bilbo profita de la luxueuse salle de bain pour se décrasser à grande eau. Il plongea ensuite dans le large lit pour faire une courte sieste bien méritée. Il fut réveillé par les deux frères qui l'emmenèrent en babillant, enfin surtout pour Kili, jusqu'à la salle de banquet.

Bilbo avait déjà constaté la magnificence d'Erebor, mais la salle de banquet était véritablement splendide ! Chaque mur était sculpté de somptueuses fresques irisées d'or représentant des scènes importantes de l'histoire des Nains, comme leur création par le Valar Aulë et la fondation de Khazad-Dûm par Durin. Une immense cheminée sculptée d'entrelacs et d'arabesques abritait un feu digne de la forge du dieu créateur et qui projetait ses éclats rougeoyants sur toute la salle. Comme s'ils avaient voulu compenser leur petite taille, les Nains avaient creusé de formidables voûtes en ogives qui donnaient à Erebor sa grandeur et sa majesté. La démesure de l'architecture naine ne s'exposait cependant que dans les salles publiques. La Maison du Roi, bien que toute aussi splendide et luxueuse, était plus intime et chaleureuse que cette immensité au milieu de laquelle trônait une table rectangulaire, d'une taille considérable, entourée de petites tables rondes et de chaises en chêne. Plus d'une centaine de Nains y étaient assis. A son arrivée tous se levèrent et Thorïn vint lui même accueillir Bilbo et le conduire jusqu'à une place vide à sa droite, à côté de Balin. Kili et Fili se placèrent à sa gauche et firent de grands sourire à un Hobbit quelque peu impressionné.

-Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous présenter Bilbo Baggins, Semi-homme de la Comté, sans lequel Erebor n'aurait sans doute jamais retrouvé sa grandeur passée. Car c'est en effet grâce à lui, grâce à la bravoure de ce Hobbit qui nous a sauvé, moi et mes compagnons, de tant de dangers, que nous avons pu duper Smaug et reprendre Erebor. J'avoue n'avoir pas cru en lui au-début. J'avoue n'avoir pas immédiatement réalisé le courage et la générosité qu'il fallait pour abandonner tout derrière soi, et s'embarquer avec des inconnus pour participer à une quête qui n'est pas la sienne. J'avoue n'avoir pris conscience de la valeur de Bilbo que très tard, mais je sais aujourd'hui, à quel point il a été précieux. Sans lui je serais mort, tué par Azog, puis me serais perdu dans le poison du mal des dragons, vous entraînant tous dans le malheur... Cet homme est le garde-fou d'Erebor et l'ami éternel du peuple nain. Je vous demande de vous incliner, comme je le fais, devant Bilbo Baggins.

Oh par Manwë ! Était-il possible que le fier Thorïn Oakenshield ait orchestré une chose pareille ? Bilbo le regarda avec ahurissement incliner son buste vers lui, puis tous les Nains l'imiter, y compris ses amis.

-Je... oh mon dieu... Redressez-vous... C'est trop, vraiment ! Vous... bredouilla Bilbo, incroyablement gêné et terriblement ému.

-Ce n'est pas trop, cher Hobbit. Nous vous devons notre foyer et notre bonheur aujourd'hui. Rien de ce que nous pourrions faire pour vous montrer notre gratitude n'est suffisant.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, des musiciens et serviteurs s'étaient éparpillés dans la salle et une musique vive et rythmée retentit. Thorïn s'assit et tous firent de même, entamant les plats déposés sur la table. Bilbo ne se souvenait pas avoir vu autant de nourriture de toute sa vie. La cuisine naine était très riche, composée essentiellement de viandes, de pains et de pomme de terre, le tout délicatement relevé par des mélanges d'épices tout bonnement divins. La bière se mit peu à peu à couler à flot, alimentant les conversations. Bilbo écoutait avec plaisir les nouvelles qu'il avait ratées en trois ans, riant avec allégresse des pitreries de Kili et Fili, et des blagues plus ou moins spirituelles de Bofur. Balin lui demanda quelques nouvelles de la Moria, dont malheureusement Bilbo ne connaissait pas grand chose. Puis certains quittèrent la table et se mirent à danser. Un Nain aborda Fili qui se leva et le suivit, entamant, sous les yeux curieux de Bilbo, une danse endiablée.

-Un Nain peut en inviter un autre ? C'est très ouvert d'esprit chez vous.

-C'est en effet possible, répondit Thorïn. Nous n'avons strictement rien contre les relations homosexuelles qui sont très courantes chez nous. Mais ce n'était pas un Nain.

-C'était une Naine, poursuivit Kili, le regard fixé sur son frère.

-Une Naine...

Bilbo s'étrangla dans son verre et dut recracher une partie de sa bière.

-Mais... mais... elle a...

-Oui, elle a une barbe. Toutes les femmes naines portent la barbe.

Bilbo dévisagea Thorïn comme s'il venait justement de lui en pousser une entre les deux yeux et reporta son regard vers le couple, tentant de faire la différence entre Fili et la Naine avec lui.

-Va falloir que je fasse attention à pas vexer des gens, murmura-t-il, l'air inquiet.

-Il y a peu de chances que vous ne rencontriez une Naine et qu'elle ne vous aborde de toute façon, maître Hobbit. Les Naines ne sont malheureusement que très peu nombreuses. Notre peuple est essentiellement masculin et les Naines n'abordent que ceux qu'elles jugent aptes à leur plaire.

-Ouais... Ceux qui les mettrons en cloque ou qui sont bien placés dans la hiérarchie quoi, commenta Kili avec aigreur. Quoique vous devriez vous méfier du coup Bilbo. Oncle Thorïn vient de vous présenter officiellement comme ami intime des descendants de Durin... ça ne m'étonnerait pas que certains tentent de vous aborder dans l'espoir de se faire bien voir de nous. Vous risquez plus de devoir vous méfier d'être seul avec les Nains qu'avec les Naines !

Thorïn donna une légère claque derrière la nuque de Kili qui grogna en se frottant la tête. Bilbo rougit légèrement à l'allusion et sortit sa pipe et son herbe.

-Mais, ça doit poser quelques problèmes, non ? Réfléchit-il à voix haute. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'enfants du coup.

-Non, en effet. Et une grossesse naine dure exactement seize mois. Dans ses conditions chaque enfant est vu comme une bénédiction, vous vous en doutez.

La fête continua encore jusque très tard et tout le monde finit par tomber de sommeil, plus ou moins cuit, dans la salle de banquet. Bilbo n'avait pas beaucoup bu (il tolérait très mal la bière, probablement l'association de l'alcool et des bulles -et puis il venait tout juste de perdre une partie de son petit bide ce n'était pas pour en récupérer un autre dans la foulée!), mais fatigué par son voyage et apaisé par l'ambiance amicale et l'herbe-à-pipe, il finit par s'endormir, avachi contre le dossier de sa chaise, non sans s'être légèrement inquiété d'abord sur la consommation excessive de Kili qui semblait décidé à se noyer sous l'alcool. Mais comme Thorïn à côté ne disait rien, il s'était dit que les Nains devaient être plus résistants que les Hobbits et que Kili ne risquait rien.

Kili but une dernière chope, lâcha un soupire bruyant et regarda avec tristesse son frère partir, la Naine à son bras, sans même un signe d'au revoir vers lui. Il regarda le fond de sa chope, la détresse gagnant peu à peu son cœur, puis s'affala sur la table, le front sur ses bras croisés. Thorïn regarda avec inquiétude son neveu. Il était en âge désormais de se trouver un compagnon ou une compagne, pourtant il restait désespérément seul. Il est vrai que le peu de barbe de Kili posait problème. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Thorïn, qui savait bien qu'une barbe abondante était loin de représenter un canon de beauté ailleurs que chez les Nains. Au contraire, il avait tendance à privilégier chez ses amants un certain exotisme (on avait beau dire, mais une barbe trop imposante, c'était particulièrement ennuyant et vraiment pas pratique), mais pour les Naines, qui restaient farouchement cachées dans leurs demeures et ne sortaient que très rarement des Montagnes où elles vivaient, c'était un critère de virilité certains. Critère auquel Kili ne répondait pas. Qu'importe qu'il soit plus grand que son frère et tout aussi bon guerrier, il ressemblait plus pour elles à ces précieux d'Elfes qu'à un véritable Nain capable de les défendre et de leur faire un enfant. La place d'héritier de Fili ne faisait que hâter la conclusion de ces dames qui faisaient donc une cour assidue à Fili en dédaignant complètement son cadet.

Thorïn était désolé de cette situation mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose malheureusement, et peu à peu la distance se creusait entre les deux frères. Il posa sa large main sur la tête de Kili qui se réveilla en sursaut et lui fit signe de gagner son lit. Le jeune Nain grogna, pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de passer devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, mais se leva quand même, la démarche guère stable. Thorïn jeta un coup d'œil à Bilbo et le prit dans ses bras. Nul doute que si le Hobbit passait la nuit sur sa chaise, il finirait complètement rompu de courbatures le lendemain. Il le porta jusque dans sa chambre et le glissa dans son lit. Il remonta les fourrures sur ses épaules et chassa quelques boucles de ses yeux. Les cheveux châtain clair du Hobbit étaient plus longs que dans son souvenir, ça lui donnait, avec ses quelques kilos en moins, un air plus jeune et moins... pataud. Il ranima rapidement le feu dans la cheminée et partit se coucher. C'était qu'il se levait tôt lui...

oOo

Bilbo profitait d'un sommeil réparateur sous de chaudes et douces fourrures lorsqu'un claquement assourdissant de porte qui heurte violemment un mur se fit entendre. Il se réveilla en sursaut et eut à peine le temps de se relever que Kili lui sautait déjà dessus, suivi une seconde plus tard de Fili.

-Dépêchez-vous Maître Bilbo, entama le blond, nous sommes chargés de vous escorter jusqu'au petit déjeuné puis de vous tenir compagnie ce matin.

-Ouep, confirma Kili, Oncle Thorïn a réservé son après-midi pour vous faire visiter Erebor ! Visite toute à fait personnelle avec le roi en personne ! Héhéhé ! Vous allez en faire des jaloux !

Les deux frères l'enjoignirent ensuite à se laver rapidement, et lorsque ce fut fait, ils le tirèrent et poussèrent jusqu'à une salle à manger beaucoup plus simple que celle de la veille, mais toute aussi magnifique, où se trouvaient déjà Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori et Gloïn. Les Nains avaient presque la tête dans leur écuelle, et Balin se massait douloureusement le dos.

-Bon sang... tout ceci n'est plus de mon âge... grogna-t-il, fourbu.

Dori qui venait d'entrer et se dirigeait clopin-clopant vers une chaise confirma en grognant. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Bilbo se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû être encore plus brisé que les Nains et qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir regagné son lit. Il posa la question à Kili qui ne sut pas plus répondre que lui mais supposa que quelqu'un avait dû l'y déposer, le veinard ! Après un excellent et copieux petit-déjeuner, les deux frères lui firent visiter la Maison du Roi dans laquelle il habiterait le temps de son séjour à Erebor. Leurs appartements étaient juste à côté et ceux de Thorïn dans le même couloir mais au fond. Balin, Gloïn et leurs autres cousins logeaient à l'étage juste en dessous. Puis les trois comparses s'installèrent dans le salon des deux frères et bavardèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien, même si la majorité de la conversation était meublé par Kili et Bilbo qui rivalisaient de d'enthousiasme et de paroles. Kili partait encore dans un long rire lorsque de légers coups retentirent à la porte. Après l'accord de Fili, ce qui devait être un domestique entra.

-Seigneur Fili, Dame Dinïn demande à vous voir.

-Très bien j'arrive !

Fili s'excusa rapidement auprès de Bilbo et de son frère et partit. Lorsque la porte se referma, l'air impassible de Kili se fissura et laissa entrevoir le même air mélancolique que Bilbo lui avait vu la veille.

-Je suis désolé Bilbo. Oncle Thorïn a annulé l'un de nos entraînement pour qu'on vous tienne compagnie. Fili n'aurait pas dû partir ainsi.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne le prends pas mal...

-Et pour aller baiser en plus...

Le ton amer était très inhabituel dans la bouche du si joyeux Kili et parce que c'était déjà la deuxième fois que Bilbo l'entendait, cela le poussa à tenter d'en comprendre l'origine.

-Dame Dinïn... c'est la Naine d'hier ?

-Si seulement, cracha Kili.

-Ah... On dirait... que Fili a pas mal de succès...

-Je confirme... Mon frère est très... généreux de ses dons avec les femmes apparemment. Comme beaucoup de Nains d'ailleurs, mais il est l'héritier, il devrait savoir qu'il fait espérer toutes ces Naines à force de flirter.

-Il n'a pas peur qu'une d'entre elles tombe enceinte ?

-Tous les Nains connaissent une potion de contraception que nous buvons toutes les deux semaines et qui empêche ce genre d'accident. Si l'une d'elles devait tomber enceinte... ce serait volontaire...

-Oh...

L'explication avait été donnée d'un ton si sombre que Bilbo ne sut que dire. Kili s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se mit à triturer avec nervosité le bord de sa tunique bleu-roi.

-Ça m'énerve qu'il fasse ça... Je... Il passe tout son temps avec ces Naines et il me laisse tout seul.

-Vous avez toujours été très fusionnels, c'est normal que vous ayez du mal à vous habituer à le laisser prendre ses distances à ce niveau, rassura Bilbo avec un sourire.

La violence de la réaction de Kili l'étonna vivement.

-Non ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant brusquement. Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je...

Il retomba dans son fauteuil, un lourd sanglot ébranla sa poitrine et il se prit la tête entre les mains, la mine soudain profondément torturée. Inquiet, Bilbo s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Kili ? Kili, vous... Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, non, de toute évidence, ça ne va pas ! Je peux faire quelque chose ? Kili ?

Le jeune Nain releva légèrement la tête et observa l'expression de son ami. Bilbo était sincèrement alarmé et ce fut sans doute ce qui décida Kili à se confier.

-Je... Promettez moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre et sans me juger... murmura-t-il. Promettez-le, Bilbo !

Désormais aussi intrigué qu'angoissé, Bilbo promit. Il se rassit en face de Kili et attendit. Le jeune Nain resta longtemps sans parler. Son visage fut traversé par une foule d'expressions, tendresse, crainte, amusement, désespoir, résignation... et enfin il se lança :

-Je... Vous l'avez dit Bilbo, j'ai toujours été très fusionnel avec Fili. C'est mon grand frère, vous comprenez ? C'est lui qui m'a aidé à apprendre à marcher, à monter sur mon premier poney, c'est avec lui que je me suis entraîné pendant des années, c'est à lui que je me suis toujours confié, c'est sur lui que j'ai toujours compté... Notre mère... Dis, la sœur de Thorïn, a toujours été un peu perturbée par notre lien... Nous étions inséparables... Nous avions même inventé une langue rien qu'à nous pour éviter que les autres nous comprennent ! Lorsqu'elle est morte, lui et Thorïn ont été les deux piliers de ma vie. Mais depuis quelques temps, surtout après que nous nous soyons installés à Erebor en fait, Fili... a commencé à devenir distant. Oh pas beaucoup, juste que de temps en temps il partait sans me dire où et revenait très tôt le matin, ou me prenait moins par les épaules lorsque nous marchions, enfin ce genre de choses, quoi. Fili a toujours bien aimé prendre du bon temps, c'était normal qu'il s'éloigne dans ses moments-là... mais ça devenait de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus long... Je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention au départ... Et puis un jour il m'a dit qu'on ne ferait plus les entraînements ensemble, qu'il devait prendre des cours le matin avec Balin pour devenir plus tard l'héritier de Thorïn... et de fil en aiguille il a été de plus en plus occupé et les seuls moments qu'il avait de libre il les passait avec elles, et de plus en plus rarement avec moi. Et... ça faisait mal. J'ai pensé comme vous au début... jalousie fraternelle et tout, et puis les Naines ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, elles trouvent que je fais trop humain, alors je me suis dit que j'étais jaloux du succès de Fili... mais si c'était vraiment ça, ce n'est pas à leurs places à elles que je voudrais être, n'est-ce pas ?

Bilbo avait peur de comprendre... mais le regard fuyant de Kili remplaçait tous les aveux du monde.

-Quand je me suis rendu compte de ça... quand je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais... ça... pour mon frère... C'est affreux non ? Ça s'appelle de l'inceste ! Je m'en suis tellement voulu ! Je me suis demandé ce qui clochait chez moi ! J'ai pensé que peut-être, comme je n'avais jamais connu d'étreintes charnelles, que peut-être je reportais mon désir sur un idéal symbolisé par mon frère... Alors j'ai tenté de le faire avec un Nain... mais... mais ça n'a rien changé... Ça a même empiré les choses... parce qu'avant je savais, vous voyez ? Je savais, mais je connaissais pas vraiment... Et là... c'était comme si mon corps s'était soudainement réveillé... c'était... c'est atroce... Mais j'ai beau savoir que c'est mal, j'ai beau le savoir pertinemment que je devrais pas, qu'il faut que j'enfouisse ces sentiments en moi, je n'y arrive pas ! Ça m'obsède sans arrêt ! Et ça me tue ! Et lui ! Qui couche avec elles de façon de plus en plus ouverte ! Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de le frapper de me faire si mal ! Il y a des fois où je m'imagine l'enfermer et le forcer à m'aimer ! Et je me hais encore plus ! Parce que lui, il est normal ! Lui il n'éprouve pas ces... ces horreurs ! Et le pire, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai pas l'impression que ce que je ressens est mal, moi ! Je donnerai ma vie pour lui ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas un bon sentiment ? Est-ce trop excessif ? Ce que je ressens... c'est pas... c'est pas juste charnel, vous comprenez ? J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime lui et... et... si seulement... si seulement nous n'étions pas...

La voix de Kili se cassa et, comme s'il venait de prendre un coup dans le ventre, son corps ploya vers l'avant, comme brisé de douleur. Bilbo se releva vivement et courut prendre le jeune Nain dans ses bras. C'était si triste ! Si triste que l'histoire de l'impossible amour de Kili ! Le Hobbit avait été choqué au départ : aimer son propre frère ! Mais est-ce que l'amour se commandait ? Est-ce qu'on en était maître ? Est-ce que Kili pouvait décemment réussir à noyer des sentiments si puissants ? Il était au contraire la victime tragique de son amour, et certainement celui qui en souffrirait le plus. Comment lui jeter la pierre en sachant ça ? Comment même ne pas souhaiter que ses sentiments lui soient retournés ? Qu'y avait-il de si mal au fond, puisqu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfants ? Il était évident que Kili n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un d'autre autant que son frère... Bilbo avait entendu parler du légendaire amour des Nains... Ils étaient connus pour être de sacrés coureurs, mais lorsqu'ils aimaient vraiment, c'était comme pour l'amitié ou la haine : ils n'oubliaient jamais une bonne action, comme ils n'oubliaient jamais une traîtrise, et n'aimaient jamais personne d'autre que l'être que leur cœur avait choisi. Une loyauté et une fidélité à toute épreuve... quitte à tout perdre...

Bilbo retint avec difficulté ses larmes alors que le corps de Kili était secoué de sanglots qui ne parvenaient même pas à s'épancher par des pleurs. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment... Les mouvements affectueux de Bilbo, qui caressait doucement le dos de Kili pour le rassurer, apaisèrent le Nain, plutôt habitué aux fortes tapes viriles de ses compagnons. Ils finirent par s'écarter et se sourirent doucement. L'amitié qui les liait, déjà forte, venait encore de se resserrer.

-Vous ne voulez pas en parler à Thorïn ? Demanda Bilbo. Il m'a semblé assez ouvert sur ce genre de choses...

-Oncle Thorïn a affirmé qu'il n'aimait personne et ne se marierait jamais... Son goût pour les Nains est connu de tous, bah après tout y a au moins la moitié d'entre nous qui sommes si ce n'est homosexuels, au moins bis, alors ça n'a dérangé personne, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il approuve une relation incestueuse... Et puis Fili est l'héritier, alors il faut au moins que lui se marie pour perpétuer la lignée... je pense...

-Il n'est pas possible de demander à une Naine de porter l'enfant sans forcément l'épouser ?

-Ça s'est produit une fois je crois... Certains récits disent qu'entre les sept pères des Nains, seul Durin est né sans compagne, et que tombé amoureux d'un Nain, il a demandé à une Naine de porter son enfant... Mais ça remonte au Premier Âge et je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un l'ait refait depuis...

oOo

Bilbo attendait dans son salon, légèrement anxieux. Kili, un peu calmé et soulagé d'avoir confié son lourd secret à une personne amie, venait de le quitter pour aller à son cours de stratégie dispensé par Balin, le rare qu'il suivait en même temps que son frère, et Bilbo attendait désormais Thorïn qui devait lui faire visiter Erebor. Le Hobbit appréhendait quelque peu ce tête à tête... Depuis qu'il avait su gagner la confiance de Thorïn en se plaçant entre lui et Azog, ses relations avec le Roi-Nain s'étaient améliorées, la preuve en était de ce discours dont le souvenir l'émouvait toujours autant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux en sa présence... Il avait toujours peur de le décevoir d'une façon ou de l'autre, de sorte qu'il surveillait sans cesse le moindre de ses gestes et la moindre de ses paroles, ce qui le rendait maladroit et hésitant, bien loin de l'assurance et du charisme de Thorïn Oakenshield.

Il commençait à se grignoter nerveusement un ongle, salle manie dont il avait tenté mainte fois de se défaire sans jamais y parvenir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la majestueuse silhouette du Roi-Nain. Bilbo se leva brusquement, comme pour le saluer, et cela fit très légèrement sourire Thorïn, mais pas assez pour que cela se voit en-dessous de sa barbe noire cela-dit. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait chez Bilbo, dont il comprenait par ailleurs la gêne, mais ça l'amusait trop pour qu'il gâche son plaisir en le rassurant. Il lui fit un geste de la main et l'incita à le suivre. Thorïn n'était pas un grand bavard, peu s'en fallait... et comme Bilbo n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire une bêtise, l'atmosphère entre eux fut des plus lourdes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans ce que le roi nomma la Basse Ville, bien qu'elle se situe tout autour du cœur de la cité.

Sous les yeux éblouis de Bilbo, tout un quartier en escalier se déployait, creusé avec art à même la roche. Les rues et étages étaient animés d'une vie grouillante et bruyante où s'échangeaient nouvelles, vivres et marchandises. Ici aussi, comme partout ailleurs, la roche était ornées de superbes gravures parfois recouvertes d'or, ce qui donnait à Erebor, pourtant sous terre, une incroyable luminosité. Ils furent souvent salués par la population, qui de toute évidence aimait beaucoup Thorïn.

La Ville Haute, comme elle s'appelait, était au cœur de la structure d'Erebor, et reliée à la Basse Ville par de nombreux ponts et escaliers. Elle était surtout constituée des différentes Maisons, réservées au Roi, aux nobles et aux conseillers, ainsi qu'aux salles consacrées aux affaires publiques et autres fonctions politiques et diplomatiques. A l'une de ses extrémités, au niveau de la surface, il y avait la salle du trône, nommée ainsi bien qu'elle soit ouverte à tout vent, et où se tenaient les doléances, accueils diplomatiques et procès publics. Un large pont la reliait au hall d'entrée qui donnait directement sur les remparts protégeant l'entrée d'Erebor et était suffisamment vaste pour accueillir confortablement toute une armée en cas de siège. De ce hall partaient aussi de nombreux ponts et escaliers menant aux divers étages de la Basse Ville.

Thorïn lui raconta longuement la fondation et la conception d'Erebor, construite selon un schéma hexagonal qui pouvait plonger sous terre presque indéfiniment. Tout un système de canalisation permettait de récupérer l'eau des rivières prenant leur source dans la Montagne, ainsi que celles des pluies et de la fonte des glaciers, de sorte que cette ressource ne venait jamais à manquer.

-Comment ce fait-il que tout cela soit si lumineux ? Demanda Bilbo. Nous sommes sous terre, ne devrait-il pas faire plus sombre ?

-Encore un ingénieux système inventé par mes ancêtres. Il existe nombres de grottes naturelles débouchant sur l'extérieur. Toutes ont été explorées pour éviter les intrusions intempestives, certaines servent d'entrées ou de sorties cachées, comme celle que nous avons empruntée pour entrer à l'insu de Smaug, d'autres ont été peu à peu comblées: la pierre a été polie à l'extrême de sorte qu'elle s'est mise à réfléchir la lumière du soleil. En dirigeant ses rayons par tout un système de miroirs et dorures, mes ancêtres ont réussis à diriger la lumière pour qu'elle baigne tout Erebor. Le problème est que la cité s'est tellement développée que certains endroits restent plus sombres que le reste. Nous avons alors utilisé ce même système mais pour réfléchir la lumière des torches. Avant que vous ne demandiez, non, nous ne sommes jamais intoxiqués par la fumée. Nous avons augmenté l'aération naturelle par un mécanisme qui ventile l'air depuis que des gobelins lors de l'établissement de Thrain Ier ont tentés de nous asphyxier.

Bilbo écouta encore longuement Thorïn parler de l'histoire de la construction d'Erebor. C'était un véritable plaisir de l'entendre ainsi s'extasier et vanter le travail de ses ancêtres. Son visage, d'habitude si impassible, s'ouvrait et laissait filtrer ses émotions, ses yeux pétillaient de fierté et sa voix perdait de sa gravité pour se teinter d'affection et de tendresse. Ils étaient revenus dans la Ville Haute et Bilbo pensait la visite terminée lorsque Thorïn l'entraîna vers une partie encore inexplorée. Le Roi-Nain s'était soudainement tu, et les mena vers une porte en pierre d'une taille plutôt petite en comparaison des autres. Elle était ornée de gravures différentes de celles qui décoraient le reste d'Erebor, les entrelacs étaient plus souples, plus ondoyants, d'inspiration presque elfique. Un arbre stylisé s'étendait en son milieu à travers les deux battants et Thorïn posa la main gauche sur son tronc.

-Posez la vôtre Bilbo, l'enjoignit-il.

Un peu hésitant, Bilbo posa sa paume à côté de celle de Thorïn. Soudain les gravures s'illuminèrent, diffusant une douce lumière bleutée. La porte sembla se scinder du reste de la pierre et s'ouvrit lentement.

-C'est de l'ancienne magie runique. La roche vous reconnaîtra désormais et si vous désirez à nouveau vous rendre dans cette salle, il vous suffira de poser votre main au même endroit pour que la porte s'ouvre.

Curieux, Bilbo jeta un regard au-delà de la porte sans oser avancer. Thorïn le poussa légèrement d'une main dans le dos et le Hobbit pénétra lentement dans la salle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et pétillèrent d'émerveillement en découvrant la beauté du lieu qui s'étalait devant lui. Il fit quelques pas et ses pieds plongèrent dans une riche herbe grasse. Il contempla avec ravissement la nature qui s'épanouissait dans cette gigantesque grotte naturelle, à peine retouchée par la main industrieuse des Nains, avec presque plus de luxuriance qu'à l'air libre. Des plantes et des arbres de toutes espèces croissaient là. Certaines étaient même si rares que Bilbo ne les avait vues que dans ses libres d'herbologie. Des centaines de fleurs présentaient la palette de leurs couleurs éclatantes, ployant parfois sous le poids d'un abeille qui allait bientôt en effleurer une autre pour ensuite retourner à sa ruche, accrochée à la branche solide d'un vénérable cerisier. Thorïn regardait avec amusement l'air enchanté du Hobbit qui se tourna vers lui, son regard noisette plus lumineux que jamais.

-Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Ce sont les Jardins Enfouis du Roi. Cinq autres jardins sont disséminés un peu partout dans Erebor. Celui-ci est destiné à l'usage exclusif de la famille royale et c'est le seul restauré pour l'instant. Les plantes et les arbres y étaient comme en sommeil et n'ont fait que se réveiller quand nous sommes arrivés. Dans les autres Jardins certaines des plantations sont mortes, malheureusement. Toutes les conditions sont recrées pour permettre la vie. La lumière du soleil y est plus réfléchie que partout ailleurs, une canalisation spéciale abreuve les cultures en eau, et les abeilles permettent aux fleurs de se reproduire. Je sais que vous êtes très proches de la nature, vous les Hobbits. Je me suis dit que cela rendrait votre séjour plus agréable si vous n'étiez pas entièrement plongé dans la roche d'Erebor.

Le regard de Bilbo s'embua de gratitude et pour une raison ou pour une autre, Thorïn se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Merci, souffla Bilbo, c'est... très gentil. Merci beaucoup.

Thorïn inclina sèchement la tête en réponse mais Bilbo n'en prit pas ombrage, terriblement touché par l'attention. Il restèrent encore de longues minutes à profiter des douces senteurs ambiantes et du gazouillis de l'eau d'un ruisseau qui serpentait entre les racines d'un chêne, lorsque Thorïn se détourna soudain pour se diriger vers la porte, et Bilbo comprit qu'il était temps de partir. Il se promit de revenir pas plus tard que le lendemain et fit attention à bien se repérer pour ne pas oublier le chemin.

**Alors? Moins joyeux ce chapitre peut-être... Mais bon, l'histoire de Kili est pas super heureuse pour l'instant...**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: Ce chapitre a l'air banal, mais il a aujourd'hui une saveur particulière... en effet, ce que je pensais être un ami vient de me dire que moi et mes fanfics, nous le dégoûtions parce que nous étions de purs produits de la société de consommation et de plaisirs... Que lui, à l'opposé, voulait cultiver les masses aveugles et mercantiles que nous sommes et que je ne faisais que flatter les bas instincts... en gros.**

**Alors parce que moi, je veux justement donner du bonheur aux gens et pas les plomber, parce que moi, je ne prétends pas être supérieure aux autres et éduquer les masses soi-disant incultes, je poste ce chapitre comme un énorme coup de poing à ceux qui nous méprisent parce que nous voulons rêver! J'aime les films de Peter Jackson, j'aime Iron Man, j'aime Harry Potter, j'aime le yaoi et je l'assume et le revendique!**

**J'espère donc que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Je viens tout juste de finir le chapitre 8, je m'atèle au 9 avec encore plus de motivation!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**Chapitre 3 : Champignons hallucinogènes et conséquences.**

Bilbo commençait légèrement à être inquiet... très légèrement... vraiment, juste une pincée d'angoisse... En fait il faisait de monstrueux efforts sur lui même pour ne pas se rouler en boule dans un coin et attendre en grelottant qu'on vienne le chercher... Sauf que l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était beaucoup plus sombre que le reste d'Erebor, que de toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore été rénové, et que malgré le fait qu'il soit retourné sur ses pas, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans les entrailles de la terre...

Bilbo, fidèle à sa promesse, était retourné dès le lendemain matin avec son herbe à pipe dans le Jardin Enfoui pour s'allonger au pied d'un arbre, le dos appuyé contre le tronc et fumer tout son content... Un état de calme et de plénitude l'avait envahi, et il s'était senti presque comme chez lui, comme s'il était de retour dans la Comté, mais l'ennui en moins. Inutile de dire que, lorsqu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il s'était rendu compte que l'embranchement qu'il devait prendre tardait à se montrer, sa sérénité avait vite laissé la place à la nervosité puis à l'angoisse.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une goutte glacée tomba sur sa joue. De toute évidence, il venait d'atteindre une partie complètement reculée d'Erebor... peut-être même une de celles qui n'avaient pas été réhabilitées depuis le départ de Thorïn Ier et le retour du roi Thror. Il décida de rebrousser encore chemin quand il se prit le pied dans une aspérité du sol. Il trébucha, heurta un drôle d'objet spongieux et s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol. Il écrasa dans sa chute d'étranges champignons allongés, de couleur marron aux reflets violets, qui libèrent une nuée de spores qui le firent atrocement tousser. Il se releva vivement, dégoûté par le contact et fit un pas lorsqu'il crut entrapercevoir du coin de l'œil une ombre se mouvoir...

Il fit volte-face et vit avec horreur une monstrueuse bête se ruer sur lui. Bilbo poussa un cris de terreur absolue et s'écroula au sol, ses jambes incapables de le porter. Noire comme l'enfer, la créature s'approcha de lui et lui cracha son haleine fétide à la figure. Sa gueule immense s'ouvrit en un gouffre béant où naquirent d'affreuses flammes rougeoyantes. L'anneau, cet anneau d'or que Bilbo avait abandonné le cœur allégé d'un poids, en sortit lentement. Il brillait d'un éclat noir et sinistre et son contour sembla soudain se fendre pour libérer des sifflements malfaisants et pernicieux qui s'insinuèrent vicieusement en Bilbo et l'épouvantèrent... Il l'appelait ! Son cri effroyable résonnait tout autour de lui, lui vrillant les tympans avec violence.

Tout à coup la bête s'évapora et fut remplacée par une nuée de chimères atroces qui se jetèrent avec voracité sur lui. L'une lui empoigna le bras et Bilbo puisa dans les dernières ressources de son courage pour se débattre de toutes ses forces et lutter farouchement contre ses assaillants. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et l'image de Thorïn apparut à son esprit. Il lui sembla que sa voix grave et rassurante l'appelait au loin et il se raccrocha à cette illusion. Il battit vivement des paupières et les chimères parurent s'évanouir pour laisser place au visage inquiet de Thorïn au-dessus de lui, la bouche et le nez recouverts d'un tissu. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire soulagé qu'il tomba évanoui.

oOo

Lorsque Bilbo se réveilla, la première chose dont il fut conscient, ce fut de la douleur sourde qui semblait tétaniser ses muscles. Il avait la sensation que tout son corps n'était rien d'autre qu'une gigantesque crampe et qu'il allait se déchirer à force d'être trop tendu et tiré de tout côté. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sa vision floue tarda à se focaliser mais quand son environnement fut enfin net, il reconnut ses appartements dans la Maison du Roi. Étrange... il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché pourtant. Un bruit retentit à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit Bofur s'approcher de lui, un grand sourire rassuré aux lèvres.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Bilbo ? Vous me reconnaissez ?

Quelle question... bien sûr qu'il le reconnaissait ! Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre et sa gorge lui sembla plus sèche qu'un vieux parchemin.

-Je... je veux bien... un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît Bofur, croassa-t-il avec difficulté.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Je vous amène ça ! Essayez de vous relever un peu. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, on vous aidera.

Bilbo voulut demander qui ça « on », mais Bofur était déjà sorti de la chambre. Il se redressa laborieusement mais finit par réussir à appuyer son dos contre la tête du lit. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il soit dans cet état de délabrement ? Peu à peu, il se rappela sa matinée dans le Jardin Enfoui, son retour catastrophique et les horribles visions qui l'avaient assailli. Un brouhaha de paroles et de pieds heurtant avec force le sol sembla soudain gonfler et s'approcher de son salon. Il entendit un grand claquement, sans doute le râle de la porte mourante, et les voix de ses amis se firent plus nettes, les raclements des bottes plus sonores avant que tout ne s'éteigne brusquement à sa porte et que seul Bofur ne rentre, un plateau avec une carafe pleine d'eau et un verre à la main.

-Voilà votre eau, ami Bilbo !

Bofur remplit le verre et le tendit au Hobbit qui s'en saisit, grimaça légèrement quand tous les muscles de son bras semblèrent crier d'agonie, et réussit à en avaler la moitié avec soulagement. Lorsqu'il baissa son verre, il vit la tête de Kili qui dépassait de la porte entrouverte de sa chambre.

-Vous n'avez pas mal à la tête Bilbo ?

-Non, non, ça va.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage auparavant soucieux du Nain qui répondit :

-Ah, génial, ça vous dérange siiiiiiii...

Le pauvre ne put finir sa question que la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant basculer brutalement vers l'avant. Il s'écroula au sol, suivi par toute la troupe de Nains clouée derrière. Seul Balin restait encore debout, le doigt toujours en l'air et un sourire éminemment satisfait aux lèvres. Il marcha sans la moindre gêne aucune sur le monticule de Nains qui grognaient, se débattaient et encombraient l'entrée, et Bilbo, qui comprit que le sage conseiller de Thorïn l'avait fait exprès, éclata de rire. L'hilarité du Hobbit entraîna celle de tous les autres qui s'empressèrent cependant de s'écarter avec une incroyable coordination lorsqu'ils aperçurent Bombur arriver avec un énorme plateau chargé de victuailles. Le poids de Balin sur le corps oui, celui de Bombur jamais ! Le cuisinier déposa la plateau à côté de Bilbo, sur le lit, pendant que les autres entouraient le Hobbit.

-Vous allez mieux ? Demanda Kili, l'air encore incertain. Vous nous avez fait très peur vous savez...

-Oui, enfin, je vais aussi bien que possible étant donné que je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? S'inquiéta Balin en l'examinant attentivement.

-Et bien, je revenais des Jardins Enfouis où j'avais passé ma matinée mais je me suis perdu, répondit Bilbo, quelque peu gêné de l'avouer. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je me suis retrouvé dans un coin complètement reculé d'Erebor et... et je suis tombé et... quand je me suis relevé... j'ai... j'ai été attaqué par ce monstre...

Bilbo frissonna rien qu'au souvenir de la vision de cauchemar à laquelle il avait été confronté ce jour là.

-Il n'y avait pas de monstre, Monsieur Baggins, corrigea Balin. Vous êtes tombé dans des champignons particulièrement vicieux dont les spores sont hallucinogènes. Lorsque le roi Thror est venu s'établir à Erebor, il a essayé pendant longtemps de réhabiliter cette partie de la cité. Mais des gobelins avaient réussis à y pénétrer et quelle que soit la pestilence que ces affreuses créatures y ont implanté, elle n'a jamais pu être complètement purifiée. Ces champignons en sont le dernier vestige mais pour en avoir été la victime vous avez vu à quel point ils sont une plaie !

-Vous avez déliré pendant trois jours, continua Kili avec tristesse. Vous avez fait plusieurs crises de convulsions et on a bien cru que votre esprit avait été affecté de façon irréparable !

-Ces spores sont horriblement agressifs, un jeune cousin de Thorïn s'est un jour égaré lui aussi dans cet endroit et a comme vous respiré ces spores... Il ne s'en est jamais remis : sa mémoire a été affectée très gravement, il n'a plus jamais été capable de retenir quelque chose au-delà de quelques heures et ses capacités motrices ont été considérablement réduites... Vous avez beaucoup de chance de vous en tirer indemne !

Bon sang... il n'était pas passé loin de devenir complètement gâteux apparemment. Bombur rapprocha pour la troisième fois le plateau de Bilbo qui se décida à manger avant que le nain ne décide de l'écrabouiller dessous.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Demanda le Hobbit en prenant une tranche de pain épaisse comme une meule.

-On s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir à midi, répondit Kili. Je suis allé dans le Jardin Enfoui parce qu'Oncle Thorïn suspectait que vous y soyez, pendant que Fili s'occupait de vos appartements, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors Oncle Thorïn n'a pas perdu de temps et a aussitôt fait mander les Nifleurs...

Devant la mine perplexe de Bilbo, Fili expliqua :

-Un peu comme des chiens mais en plus gros. Ils ont un excellent flair et on les dresse d'ordinaire pour repérer les métaux précieux.

-Oui, donc notre Oncle a fait sentir votre lit au Nifleur qui nous a mené jusqu'à vous. On vous a trouvé en pleine hallucination. On a tenté de vous approcher mais vous nous avez pris pour des monstres ou je ne sais quoi de pas très ragoutant, alors vous vous êtes débattu -je crois d'ailleurs que vous avez donné un sacré coup de pied à Oncle Thorïn ! Finalement vous avez fini par reconnaître sa voix et vous vous êtes évanoui.

-Oh... je... je suis désolé, balbutia Bilbo, mort de honte.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser enfin ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Et puis Oncle Thorïn se demandait justement s'il fallait condamner ou non cette partie d'Erebor, je peux vous dire que maintenant au moins il est décidé ! Il a ordonné de s'atteler aux travaux aujourd'hui même !

Cela ne rassura pas Bilbo, loin de là ! Il plongea pratiquement la tête dans sa chope de lait au miel (oui, Bombur prévoyait large) pour cacher son visage mortifié... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se perde comme un idiot et que Thorïn le voit dans cet état ? Lui qui faisait tant d'efforts pour se montrer à la hauteur s'était encore présenté sous un bien piètre jour. Son visage s'assombrit en songeant qu'il avait dû décevoir Thorïn... Le Roi-Nain devait bien regretter son discours amical maintenant ! Bilbo grignota encore un peu puis la fatigue nerveuse causée par les spores eut peu à peu raison de lui. Sa tête commença à dodeliner et Bombur retira le plateau pour le poser sur sa table de chevet. Les Nains se retirèrent un à un, rassurés quant à l'état de leur ami, et conscients qu'il n'avait désormais besoin que de repos. Bilbo s'enfonça sous les douces fourrures, la gorge serrée, et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, proprement épuisé.

Près d'une heure plus tard, alors que Bilbo était profondément endormis, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un chuintement doux et laissa entrer une large silhouette pourtant aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. Thorïn s'approcha du lit occupé, examina attentivement le visage fatigué du Hobbit et poussa un soupir.

-Décidément vous n'avez pas changé, Maître Cambrioleur, murmura-t-il pour ne pas perturber le sommeil du dormeur. Il faut toujours être derrière vous...

Et il repartit aussitôt, non sans avoir auparavant jeté un dernier regard protecteur sur le Hobbit.

oOo

Assis dans un des très confortables fauteuils de cuir de son salon, Bilbo ruminait ses pensées noires. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait été retrouvé complètement délirant dans une aile abandonnée de la cité d'Erebor et il était parfaitement rétabli désormais. Bilbo n'en était pas sûr, mais il était même fort possible que les spores aient eu un effet imprévu sur sa rétine et ses nerfs optiques : sa vue s'était faite plus perçante, plus pénétrante, et de nombreux détails dans les gravures les plus en hauteur lui était désormais visibles, alors qu'il était convaincu de ne pas les avoir remarqués avant... Il fallait bien trouver au moins un côté positif à cette mésaventure, parce que Bilbo avait bien du mal à y voir autre chose que la pire honte de sa vie... avec la fois où l'abominable Tante Tilde l'avait fessé cul nu devant tous les autres membres de la famille parce qu'il était resté trop longtemps à jouer les chercheurs de trésor dans les champs et qu'il était arrivé en retard et complètement débraillé au dîner...

Bilbo secoua la tête pour chasser de ses pensées cet atroce souvenir mais ne parvint malheureusement pas à oublier son déboire le plus récent. Il faut dire qu'il en subissait encore les conséquences plus d'une semaine après. En effet ce que Bilbo craignait par dessus tout semblait bien s'être réalisé : depuis près de quatre jours qu'il était remis et vadrouillait avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible dans les couloirs d'Erebor (en faisant très très attention à ne pas se perdre, il s'était même confectionné un petit plan pour être sûr), il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois Thorïn Oakenshield, ce qui en soi n'était pas si grave parce que Thorïn était roi, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de travail et donc pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à la promenade dans les couloirs, mais cela s'ajoutait à son silence presque absolu lors des repas qu'ils partageaient le soir avec toute la compagnie. Les autres ne semblaient pas en faire grand cas mais pour Bilbo, c'était la preuve qu'il avait déçu le Roi-Nain. Dans le cas contraire celui-ci répondrait à ses questions avec un peu plus de développement qu'un grognement non ? Il le faisait bien lorsqu'il était arrivé... avant qu'il ne se couvre de ridicule...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain brutalement sur un Kili fulminant et échevelé.

-Je t'en ficherai des éboulements moi ! Éboulements mon cul ! Thorïn se casse déjà bien assez la tête avec ça pour que tu ais aussi à t'en occuper ! Non mais il me prend vraiment pour un demeuré !

Le jeune Nain se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de Bilbo et continua d'épancher sa rage.

-Vous y croyez vous ? Demanda-t-il au Hobbit. Môsieur-je-suis-très-occupé-Fili est si surchargé de travail qu'il ne peut même pas accorder une dizaine de minute à son propre frère en l'espace de cinq jours ! Ah mais par contre quand il s'agit de se fourrer dans toutes les Naines et les Nains qu'il trouve, là pas de problème ! Oui, parce que figurez-vous que les Naines sont en nombre trop limité pour Môssieur ! Je le hais ! Bon sang s'il savait comme je le hais ! Je demande pas grand-chose quand même ! Je sais très bien que mon amour est impossible, mais j'ai quand même besoin de mon frère à mes côtés ! Il m'adresse à peine la parole en ce moment ! Il se retranche sans cesse derrière ses devoirs et m'évite constamment ! Si je n'étais pas si certain qu'il n'est au courant de rien, je pourrais me poser des questions !

Bilbo s'était figé. La similarité de sa situation avec celle de Kili venait de lui sauter aux yeux comme une mauvaise surprise juchée sur ressort. L'attention de Roi-Nain lui manquait, comme celle de Fili manquait à Kili. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de Thorïn, lui ! Alors est-ce que l'indifférence de celui-ci devrait l'affecter autant qu'elle affectait Kili ? Clairement non ! Impossible ! Aucun sentiment ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'amour des Nains ! Alors quoi ? Il était... amoureux ? Clairement non ! Impossible ! En même temps... il n'était jamais tombé amoureux... le reconnaîtrait-il du coup si l'amour venait pointer le bout de son museau dans sa vie ? Peut-être pas...

-Kili... ?

-Oui ? Oh pardon, désolé, je vous embête ? C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air dans vos braies depuis quelques temps, je suis désolé de vous ennuyer encore avec mes problèmes...

-Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça, démentit Bilbo. Je me demandais juste... comment vous êtes vous rendu compte que vous aimiez Fili ? Je veux dire... plus que comme un frère ?

-Oh ! Je... je sais pas trop... c'est compliqué... ou pas, je sais pas. C'est juste que... je voulais qu'il ne soit avec personne d'autre que moi ! Qu'il soit à moi seul ! J'ai beau me contenir quand je le vois avec quelqu'un, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point ça m'est difficile ! A quel point je brûle de frapper ceux qui l'éloignent de moi... qui l'embrassent, qui l'étreignent... qui caressent sa peau... C'est surtout à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à imaginer Fili dans des contextes peu avouables que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais... Nous les Nains, nous sommes des êtres charnels, on aime la bonne nourriture et faire l'amour... c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas concevoir une relation amoureuse sans ça... c'est l'union absolue vous comprenez ? Celle qui unit à la fois le corps et l'âme alors... Si j'avais désiré Fili sans avoir ce besoin d'exclusivité, j'aurais pu dire que ce n'était qu'un fantasme un peu glauque... mais parce que je veux son corps et que le veux, lui et son âme, pour moi seul... Et bien, je suppose que c'est ça qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il n'était pas juste un frère pour moi.

Possessivité absolue et désir sexuel... Bilbo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Certes, il souffrait de l'indifférence de Thorïn, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se l'accaparer et n'avait jamais eu la moindre pointe de désir pour lui... Heureusement ! Songea Bilbo ! Parce que s'il était tombé sous le charme de Thorïn Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne, lui, pauvre petit Hobbit de la Comté, aurait pu concurrencer Kili pour le titre de l'histoire d'amour la plus malheureuse de la Terre du Milieu...

**Aaaah... Bilbo si tu savais... Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre désolée, mais il y a là un tournant, les suivants développeront vraiment les relations entre les personnages.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutien! Vous êtes tous géniaux! Ces propos m'ont vraiment beaucoup blessée et savoir que vous aimez autant cette fic me touche énormément! **

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre d'ailleurs un peu court mais que j'ai adoré écrire! **

**Chapitre 4 : L'éveil des sens.**

Si Kili s'était interrogé sur le pourquoi de la question de Bilbo, il avait eu le tact de ne pas poser la question au concerné. Kili passait, pour la majorité des gens, pour un jeune Nain exubérant tout juste muni de deux sous de réflexion, ce qui était en fait loin d'être le cas. Il n'avait donc pas manqué de remarquer les coups d'œils tristes que Bilbo lançait vers son oncle. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche du Hobbit. Il était le seul auquel il avait confié son secret et il ne l'avait pas regretté : Bilbo s'était montré compréhensif et plein de tact: jamais il n'avait tenté de lui faire la morale, jamais il ne l'avait jugé ou regardé de haut. C'était un petit concentré d'empathie qui avait eu bien du mal à se retenir de pleurer avec lui, et Kili l'aimait beaucoup pour cela. Alors il avait décidé que si un jour Bilbo venait à avoir besoin de lui, il ferai tout pour l'aider.

Pour le moment, la seule aide dont Bilbo aurait aimé disposer, c'était d'une aide contre l'ennui... Kili avait certes moins de charges et de responsabilités que son frère, mais il en avait quand même, à commencer par prendre des cours de stratégie avec Balin, et Bilbo se sentait alors bien seul. Il était déjà allé saluer tous ceux de ses amis qui n'était pas trop occupés, sans s'attarder, il ne voulait pas gêner, et se retrouvait sans même un livre à lire ! Il était donc parti en quête de la bibliothèque royale en espérant y trouver un ou deux récits en langue commune, ou au pire, un lieu calme mais moins solitaire que sa chambre pour écrire le brouillon du récit de ses aventures avec la compagnie de Thorïn.

Comme tout Erebor, la bibliothèque était une merveille de beauté. Immense, elle devait compter plusieurs milliers d'ouvrages, certains sous forme de volumes reliés, d'autres, plus anciens, sous forme de rouleaux et vélins. Mais Bilbo eut beau chercher et chercher, pas une seule section ne comportait de livres en langue commune, et la langue des Nains, le khuzdul, était l'un des langages le plus mystérieux d'Arda. Transcrit en runes cirth, il n'était lu et parlé que des seuls Nains qui en gardaient jalousement le secret et ne l'apprenaient qu'à de rares initiés. Certains Hauts Elfes du Premier Age avaient pu bénéficier de cette honneur, mais Bilbo n'avait jamais entendu que d'autres ce le soit vu accorder depuis. Dépité, mais guère étonné, le Hobbit se résigna à continuer le brouillon de son récit et s'installa dans un haut fauteuil près d'une jolie table ronde en marbre près d'un bon feu ronflant. Il sortit son parchemin, ses plumes et son encre, et s'attela à sa tâche.

Il était tellement concentré que lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face de lui, il sursauta violemment et barbouilla son brouillon d'encre.

-Fichtre et foutre !

Il attrapa son buvard et se dépêcha d'éponger. Puis il releva la tête vers l'intrus et sursauta presque plus fort.

-Oh... bon... bonjour ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.

-J'avais remarqué, répondit Thorïn avec un léger sourire amusé. Vous écrivez ?

-Euh... oui... Nos aventures... les trolls, Azog, ces foutues araignées, Smaug, la bataille, tout ça quoi...

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se demandant si le Roi-Nain allait approuver cette initiative mais il ne répondit rien et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

Bilbo, lui, était pas loin de l'hyperventilation. Bon sang... Thorïn ! Thorïn était assis en face de lui, Thorïn lui avait adressé la parole ! Thorïn qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir pendant près d'une semaine ! Quelle catastrophe ! Que devait-il faire ou dire ? Lui demander comment ça allait en ce moment ? Crévin non ! Ils n'avaient pas nourri les poules ensemble que diable ! Se taire alors ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Mais il avait là une occasion inespérée de parler avec le Roi-Nain et de tenter de rattraper un peu la honte de la dernière fois... Oui, mais Thorïn n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter... Après tout s'il était allé dans la bibliothèque, ce n'était sans doute pas en pensant y trouver le Hobbit ! Sans doute s'était-il assis là par pure politesse ! Bon sang il se comportait comme une vraie femmelette ! De toute façon il n'avait rien à dire alors il n'avait qu'à reprendre son brouillon et... non d'un warg !

L'esprit de Bilbo, paniqué par la présence imprévue de Thorïn dans un lieu et à un moment auxquels il n'aurait jamais songé, venait seulement de remarquer que le Roi-Nain n'était pas habillé comme d'habitude. A l'extrême frénésie de ses pensées succéda donc un vide tout aussi extrême et encore plus significatif. Le regard de Bilbo glissa sur le torse du Nain, seulement recouvert d'une fine chemise de lin bleue qui ne laissait pas beaucoup place à l'imagination. Sa puissante carrure se devinait aisément sous les tissus, et les lacets défaits de son col laissaient entrevoir le haut d'une poitrine large, recouverte d'une légère toison noire, et comme sculptée dans le roc. Les manches étaient relevées sur des avants-bras robustes, aux veines et aux tendons saillants, et moulaient les biceps imposants.

Un frisson ébranla tout le corps de Bilbo, partant de sa nuque pour mourir au creux de ses reins. Qu'est-ce que... ? Qu'est-ce qui... ? Oh bon sang... c'était mal venu... très mal venu. C'était une catastrophe ! Il était bon pour fonder une communauté avec Kili et chanter leurs malheurs sur les routes avec son violon et son pipeau... Non, il ne venait absolument pas de trouver le Nain horriblement attirant dans ce simple vêtement, non il ne venait pas d'imaginer ses bras solides se refermer avec passion autour de sa taille, non il ne venait pas de s'imaginer poser sa tête contre son torse rassurant et plonger son nez dans ses longs cheveux... Non, non et non ! … Et si ! Oh bon sang il était foutu ! A son âge en plus ! Il avait près de quarante et un ans non de non ! Ce n'était plus l'âge pour tomber amoureux ! Et du Roi sous la Montagne en plus ! Une minute... c'était peut-être juste de l'attirance... Après tout il avait le désir charnel, mais il n'avait pas encore le besoin d'exclusivité ! Peut-être qu'il appréciait juste la stature sculpturale des Nains...

-J'aimerais vous poser une question Bilbo.

Le Hobbit frémit. Thorïn avait-il toujours eu une voix si grave et sensuelle ?

-Oui ?

-J'aurais besoin de votre avis.

-A quel propos ? S'étonna Bilbo qui ne voyait pas trop en quoi ses opinions pourraient éclairer le roi.

-Une nouvelle veine d'or a été découverte pas très loin d'une mine encore en exploitation. Certains de mes conseillers me pressent de l'exploiter, d'autres non, et je n'arrive pas à trancher. Je me méfie terriblement de moi-même à ce sujet, vous vous en doutez.

-Et vous me demandez mon avis à moi ?

-N'est-ce pas vous qui avez su faire preuve de suffisamment de discernement pour m'empêcher de commettre la bêtise de ma vie après la mort de Smaug ?

-Si, mais... je pensais...

-Quoi ?

-Non rien. En avez-vous besoin ?

-Comment cela ?

-En avez-vous besoin de cet or ? Vous en manquez ? Pour commercer, acheter des vivres ?

-Non, Erebor s'est vu amputée d'une partie de son trésor mais il était si considérable que nous serons à l'abri du besoin pendant encore plusieurs générations.

-Alors ne faites pas exploiter cette veine maintenant. Gardez cette ressource pour plus tard. Vous avez vu quel désastre a entraîné une surexploitation. L'or appelle l'or, et j'ai bien peur que si vous commencez à tout exploiter, il n'en faille encore et toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que comme votre grand-père vous vous perdiez en lui. Erebor est incroyablement riche, mais ses ressources ne sont pas inépuisables. Vous seuls Nains pouvez les extraire, conservez cet avantage et n'exploitez pas dans le seul but d'amasser : cela tournerait à l'avarice, sans compter que ce genre d'or civilisé peut être volé beaucoup plus facilement que l'or brut.

Thorïn resta silencieux quelques instants puis plongea son regard pénétrant dans les yeux de Bilbo.

-Vous êtes plein de sagesse, Bilbo. Je regrette encore de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Vous feriez un conseiller avisé et plein de bon sens.

Bilbo rougit sous le compliment et son cœur se gonfla de joie : il n'avait pas tant déçu Thorïn que ça alors... Il était... infiniment soulagé et heureux.

-Je vous remercie, mon ami, reprit Thorïn en se levant. Vous me retirez une bien mauvaise épine du pied. Je vous laisse, j'ai malheureusement du travail qui m'attend. Si vous cherchez des livres en langue commune, ils sont tout en bas de cette étagère, cachés derrière les poèmes épiques en khuzdul.

Bilbo regarda le Roi-Nain s'éloigner et se fracassa la tête contre la table lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de penser que le pantalon en cuir de Thorïn lui faisait des fesses de dieu.

oOo

Impossible de le nier, Bilbo était attiré par Thorïn. Restait à savoir si cette attirance était exclusive ou pas. De nature, Bilbo se savait peu jaloux, du moins, en comparaison des Nains. Toute investigation de ce côté risquait donc de ne pas se révéler très probante, surtout que, si Thorïn avait un ou des amants, il était suffisamment discret pour n'avoir jamais été vu avec, ce qui limitait les occasions de tester ce paramètre amoureux. Tout le problème était donc de savoir s'il ressentait... tout-ce-qu'il-ressentait, les fourmillements, les troubles cardiaques, les éclairs dans la colonne vertébrale, les éruptions cutanées et autres réactions plus gênantes, avec d'autres ou seulement avec Thorïn...

La phase d'expérimentation dura une semaine lors de laquelle Kili, mis au fait des derniers événements, tâcha de montrer ou présenter à Bilbo tous les plus beaux Nains d'Erebor. Le verdict était sans appel : aucun n'était à la hauteur de Thorïn, Thorïn que par ailleurs il n'avait revu qu'aux dîners, avec lequel il avait un peu discuté, mais dont la présence ne lui semblait jamais assez suffisante et lui manquait de plus en plus.

Bilbo s'écroula dans son fauteuil, le visage dans les mains, atterré. Kili lui tapota doucement le dos, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

-C'est foutu d'avance Kili... Je suis un Hobbit, il est un Nain et le Roi d'Erebor... c'est impossible...

-Tout le monde sait qu'Oncle Thorïn n'a pas prévu de se marier. Il refuse toute union stratégique, que ce soit pour lui ou pour nous, et vous le connaissez, il est plus têtu qu'une vieille mule : quoique le Conseil puisse lui dire il ne cédera jamais.

-Même en imaginant un monde extraordinaire où le valeureux Thorïn Oakenshield serait tombé amoureux d'un minable sachant à peine magner un cure dent, je suis et serai toujours un Hobbit, et non un Nain. Nous ne sommes pas de la même race, notre couple ne marcherait jamais.

-Oui, vous êtes un Hobbit, mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe lequel. Vous êtes notre garde-fou et tous savent ce qu'ils vous doivent.

-Mais je... je ne suis pas digne de lui, Kili. Je ne suis pas courageux, je ne sais pas me battre, et je suis même pas capable de retrouver mon chemin seul !

-Vous dites n'importe quoi Bilbo ! Vous n'êtes pas un Nain ! Il est tout à fait normal que vous vous perdiez dans le labyrinthe qu'est Erebor ! Quant au courage je ne relève même, il me semblait pourtant qu'Oncle Thorïn avait assez souligné à quel point vous en aviez ! Pour ce qui est de savoir vous battre... là j'avoue ne pas pouvoir contester, mais c'est un critère qui peut être aisément corrigé : il vous suffit d'apprendre ! Et je suis tout disposé à vous y aider.

Bilbo regarda Kili avec espoir : pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait apprendre à se battre ? Le regard confiant de son ami lui mit du baume au cœur. Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas seul, il avait des amis sur qui compter.

oOo

Fili entrebâilla la porte de la salle d'entraînement et regarda d'un œil sombre Kili et Bilbo éclater de rire après un mouvement très maladroit de ce dernier. Son frère attrapa le Hobbit par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main, son corps se collant au sien. Le visage de Fili se renfrogna encore plus si c'était possible. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait reprocher à son frère de se rapprocher de Bilbo alors que lui-même faisait tout pour l'éviter... mais bon sang que ça faisait mal ! Il y avait encore quelques temps, c'était avec lui que Kili riait et chahutait, maintenant, dès qu'il le voyait, l'expression de son petit frère se faisait triste et blessée. C'était de sa faute bien-sûr... c'était lui qui faisait tout pour mettre de plus en plus de distance entre eux... Mais il le faisait pour le bien de son frère et certainement pas par gaieté de cœur.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Kili... c'était mal. Il ne devrait pas ressentir de tels sentiments pour lui. En tant que son grand-frère, il était de son devoir de protéger Kili, y compris de lui-même s'il le fallait. Et pourtant... pourtant il y avait des moments où Fili devait se retenir de le clamer comme sien... Il y avait des moments où il devait se retenir de gémir le nom de Kili lorsqu'ils couchaient avec tous ces Nains et Naines avec lesquels il tentait de l'oublier, des moments où son cœur semblait devenir trop gros dans sa poitrine et gonfler jusqu'à la briser... Mais Fili ne voulait pas perdre son frère... Il ne voulait pas que Kili se sente obligé de lui retourner ses sentiments par amour fraternel (lui qui était déjà prêt à mourir pour lui!) pour finalement comprendre tout ce que la situation comprenait d'horreur... Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul être au monde sans lequel il ne se sentait pas capable de vivre.

Seulement, s'il était facile de jouer l'indifférent quand Fili restait obstinément célibataire, repoussant chacun des Nains qui allaient vers lui, il était beaucoup plus délicat de ne pas réagir lorsqu'il le voyait se rapprocher de jour en jour du Hobbit. Sa jalousie, la légendaire jalousie de la lignée de Durin, lui torturait de plus en plus le cœur et l'esprit... Elle le poussait à faire des choses folles ! A aller arracher Kili au regard du Hobbit et à l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne l'en faire sortir que lorsqu'il n'aurait plus que son nom à la bouche et le reflet de son visage dans les yeux... Il grimaça et s'empêcha de jeter un dernier regard vers Kili, sûr que s'il le faisait, il succomberait à son premier mouvement de possessivité. Il loupa ainsi le regard pensif de Bilbo qui n'avait rien perdu du dilemme affiché sur le visage du frère de son ami. Fili vit Thorïn s'approcher de lui à à peine quelques mètres de là, et se recomposa un visage avenant pour saluer son oncle et retourner à ses occupations. Thorïn jeta discrètement un un coup d'oeil dans la salle d'entraînement par la porte encore entrebâillée et soupira... Tout s'éclairait maintenant.

Bilbo était perplexe. Serait-il possible qu'en fait... Il tourna les yeux vers Kili. Le jeune Nain prenait beaucoup de plaisir à enseigner les rudiments de l'escrime au Hobbit et n'avait pas été aussi souriant et insouciant depuis longtemps. Bilbo préféra se taire. Après tout il n'était même pas sûr des sentiments de Fili. Et, si sentiments il y avait, mais que les scrupules se révélaient plus puissants, il aurait fait espérer Kili pour rien. Non. Il lui fallait une preuve plus évidente que cela pour étayer sa théorie, et agir alors en conséquence.

**Héhéhé, il était tant que je me penche enfin un peu sur le cas de Fili... qui va en baver dans le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs! Quant à Bilbo... ça y est! Notre Hobbit est cramé! Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour finir dans les bras de Thorïn par contre :)**

**Quand j'ai relu ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait pas mal de fautes... alors je m'excuse s'il en reste u_u**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews! ça me motive beaucoup! Petit passage de gros boulots, du coup j'avance moins vite, donc vous aurez le prochain chapitre vers lundi, le temps que je rattrape mon retard :) j'arrive à la deuxième partie de ma fic qui sera beaucoup plus axée aventures même si nos couples préférés sont toujours présents. **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements!**

**Chapitre 5 : La jalousie de Fili.**

Bilbo était littéralement pétrifié, cloué à la porte de la chambre de Kili par la peur et l'accablement.

Pour changer les idées à Kili qui n'avait pas tardé à retrouver une mine mélancolique, Bilbo lui avait proposé de se promener dans la Basse Ville. Kili avait accepté avec joie, bien décidé d'ailleurs à en profiter pour acheter quelques habits typiquement nains au Hobbit.

-Vous pouvez être sûr qu'Oncle Thorïn craquera quand il vous verra dans ces vêtements ! Et s'il ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il est insensible ! Lui avait dit le jeune Nain avec un grand sourire.

Leur après-midi avait été très agréable, Bilbo en avait profité pour faire la connaissance de quelques marchands et était tombé en amour devant une boulangerie d'où s'échappaient des odeurs absolument délicieuses ! Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y faire un tour et avait presque gémit d'extase devant les viennoiseries... Il était ensuite parti dans une longue conversation avec le Nain-Boulanger desquels ils étaient ressortis tout deux très satisfaits de l'autre, Bilbo promettant de revenir dès que la tentation se ferait trop forte...

C'était en ressortant de la boutique que, par une coïncidence presque tragique (il fallait vraiment que le destin en veuille à ce pauvre Kili pour que dans toute la Basse Ville, il soit précisément à cet endroit, à ce moment, pour entendre cette conversation), les deux amis étaient tombés sur deux ravissantes Naines, du moins selon le canon de beauté des Nains, qui parlaient suffisamment fort pour qu'ils puissent entendre leurs paroles sans tendre trop l'oreille.

-Je suis très heureuse pour toi ma sœur ! Avoir fait chavirer le cœur de l'insaisissable Prince ! Voilà qui est un véritable exploit !

-Oui, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Après tous les amants et amantes qu'il a eus, je ne pensais être qu'une autre à son tableau de chasse... Et tu sais que je m'en serais contenté, le prince Fili est si parfait ! Mais ça fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il ne voit que moi ! J'en suis sûre !

-Et... oh excuse moi de te demander, c'est sans doute un peu indiscret mais... il est vraiment aussi bon qu'on le dit ?

-Mieux encore ! C'est le Nain le plus fougueux que j'ai jamais eu entre les cuisses !

Kili en avait assez entendu. Il avait senti s'élever en lui une houle comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Il avait eu envie de prendre le bras de cette Naine, de lui arracher violemment la barbe et de l'étrangler de ses mains. Sa violence l'avait effrayé lui-même. Il avait soudain abandonné Bilbo et couru vers la Ville Haute. Il devait aller dans sa chambre... vite ! Il devait crier sa rage et son désespoir... il avait l'impression que s'il ne le faisait pas il imploserait !

Bilbo l'avait suivi aussi vite qu'il avait pu, terriblement inquiet, mais il avait été rapidement distancé.

Quand il l'avait enfin rejoint dans sa chambre, il avait eu un mouvement de recul pour finalement resté complètement pétrifié : Kili semblait avoir succombé à la rage : il criait et hurlait, renversant ses affaires, brisant les meubles en bois contre le mur.

Il se tourna soudain contre le mur et y donna un coup violent. Un immonde craquement retentit et Bilbo, tout à coup réveillé comme sous l'action d'un fouet, bondit vers lui. Il fit un effort considérable pour l'éloigner du mur, bandant ses muscles à l'extrême pour lutter contre Kili qui se débattait avec violence. Heureusement, le jeune Nain était trop perdu dans sa souffrance pour se débattre efficacement, et Bilbo ne faiblit pas.

-Kili ! Kili ! Calmez-vous, Kili ! Vous vous faites du mal ! Je vous en prie Kili, calmez-vous !

Kili sentit soudain les bras de Bilbo autour de sa taille et sa voix perça le brouillard qui occultait son esprit. Sa main le lança douloureusement et il s'effondra, vaincu. Il se mit à hoqueter et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Bilbo le serra dans ses bras, le cœur serré de voir le fier et joyeux Kili ainsi brisé par ses sentiments. Comme un enfant recherchant l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère, Kili enfonça son visage dans le veston de Bilbo, s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces. Pour lui, le monde était en train de s'effondrer. Il pouvait le supporter... il pouvait le supporter quand Fili batifolait d'une Naine à une autre, ou d'un Nain à l'autre, parce qu'il n'y en avait aucun qui avait la préférence de son frère. Mais ça ! Ça il ne pouvait pas ! Savoir que Fili avait finalement choisi ! Que lui qui avait pour principe de ne jamais coucher deux fois avec la même personne avait finalement trouvé chaussure à son pied ! Qu'il aimait donc, -qu'il aimait, bon sang !- quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui... Il lui semblait que son frère venait de lui être brutalement et définitivement arraché...

Bilbo tentait toujours d'apaiser autant que faire ce peut son ami quand Thorïn surgit dans la chambre, l'air passablement alarmé.

-Kili !? Bilbo ? Demanda-t-il en regardant avec étonnement les deux amis serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Kili poussa un gémissement de détresse absolue et s'enterra un peu plus profondément dans le torse de Bilbo. L'inquiétude revint dans les yeux de Thorïn qui s'avança et s'accroupit avec précaution près de Kili.

-Kili ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kili ?

Face au silence de son neveu, Thorïn tourna son regard vers le Hobbit. Bilbo secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler si Kili ne le voulait pas.

-Kili ? Retenta Thorïn. Kili... c'est à cause de Fili ?

Le tressaillement des deux amis fut une réponse plus significative que tout accord oral. Thorïn soupira et posa sa main sur la tête de Kili dans un geste de réconfort.

-Comment vous savez ? Demanda Kili, la voix étouffée par le vêtement de Bilbo.

-C'était pas très compliqué à comprendre. Fili semble prendre ses distances avec toi depuis quelques temps et vous ne cessez de vous envoyer des regards blessés quand vous savez que l'autre ne vous regarde pas.

-Quoi ? Croassa le jeune Nain, perturbé par l'emploi du pluriel.

-Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi Fili t'évite, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il en souffre... Et qu'il est jaloux. Je l'ai vu vous observer en train de vous entraîner Bilbo et toi... J'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'arracher à Bilbo pour s'enfermer avec toi dans une chambre te faire subir les derniers outrages.

Kili dévisagea son oncle, le regard ravivé par une flamme d'espoir vacillante.

-Vous... ça ne vous... dégoûte pas ?

-Quoi donc ? Que tu l'aimes alors que vous êtes frères ? Ce n'est pas très habituel mais si c'est celui que ton cœur a choisi je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais.

-Vous... vous pensez que Fili... ?

-Je n'en suis pas certain. Mais ça ressemblait bien à la légendaire jalousie des Durin. La même que celle qui t'a poussé à massacrer ta chambre.

Kili eut la décence de rougir à l'allusion et s'essuya les joues.

-En tout cas si tu le veux, tu devrais te battre pour l'avoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis dans cet état mais tu es l'héritier de Durin ! Bats-toi au lieu de tremper la veste de Bilbo !

Le visage de Kili se rembrunit au souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait surprise.

-Mais... il aime déjà une Naine... ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'a pas eu d'autres amants !

-Vraiment ? Répondit Thorïn en relevant un sourcil. Pourtant ça fait presque deux semaines, depuis qu'il a largué la jeune Dinïn, qu'il n'a couché avec personne...

oOo

L'espoir que son frère puisse en réalité avoir des sentiments pour lui et ne pas les accepter avait redonné force et courage à Kili, tout comme le soutien de Thorïn l'avait soulagé d'un grand poids. Rassuré par l'idée qu'il serait soutenu par son oncle, il avait résolu de se battre et d'en finir une bonne foi pour toute avec Fili. Pour cela, il lui fallait d'abord savoir si ce qu'avait suspecté son oncle était vrai ou pas... et pour cela, rien de tel que de nourrir l'hypothétique jalousie de Fili en lui faisant croire, comme il l'avait imaginé, qu'il était en couple avec Bilbo. Le Hobbit avait accepté avec joie de participer à cette comédie, enchanté de pouvoir enfin aider Kili, quitte pour cela à mettre temporairement ses sentiments pour Thorïn de côté.

Le Hobbit avait bien cru que son cœur allait exploser d'amour lorsque Thorïn avait affiché ouvertement son soutien à Kili. Il le savait déjà, mais il avait eu la confirmation de la grandeur d'âme de Thorïn, qu'il trouvait encore magnifiée par les quelques défauts du Nain. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait lâché Kili pour se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser avec passion ! Seulement il n'était certainement pas près de pouvoir accomplir un tel acte. S'il avait bien compris, la jalousie des Nains, et celle des descendants de Durin en particulier, était proverbiale... Or jamais Thorïn n'avait montré la moindre irritation à le voir se rapprocher de Kili. Certes, il avait vite deviné les sentiments du jeune Nain, mais avant de les découvrir, il aurait pu penser que Kili et lui étaient ensemble... et rien. Rien du tout. Il ne suscitait pas la jalousie de Thorïn. Alors, même si Bilbo était heureux pour Kili, qui semblait voir son sort s'améliorer, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sombrer dans la chagrin.

La première étape de l'opération « faire crever Fili de jalousie » représentait donc une agréable distraction pour Bilbo... mais également une source de gêne.

-Allez Bilbo enfin ! Vous savez bien que je me fous comme de ma première machette de votre corps ! C'est celui de Fili que je veux !

-Non et non ! Je refuse de me mettre torse nu ! En plus je vais avoir froid !

-Je vais m'allonger sur vous : je vous servirai de bouillotte !

-Alors ça, encore moins ! Protesta Bilbo ! Pour finir complètement écrasé et étouffé certainement pas !

Kili étudia Bilbo avec inquiétude. Il était évident pour lui que le Hobbit se dévalorisait énormément quand il était question de son physique. Comme s'il allait l'écraser ! Il avait déjà dû supporter toute une montagne de Nains et s'en était très bien sorti ! Mais Bilbo semblait penser qu'il était d'une misérable fragilité et qu'il ne valait strictement rien en comparaison d'un Nain. Certes, les statures n'était pas comparables, mais il n'était justement pas question de comparer le corps du Hobbit et ceux des autres habitants d'Erebor ! Chacun avait ses qualités et ses défauts et Kili était sûr d'avoir vu le regard plus qu'intéressés de certains Nains qui n'auraient pas dit non au petit corps imberbe (excepté pour les pieds) qui changeait tellement du corps des Naines, si semblable au leur par bien des aspects. Bilbo faisait l'effet d'un petit être exotique demandant qu'on le protège, et si les Nains n'aimaient pas les incapables, le Hobbit avait prouvé qu'il était loin d'en être un. Avoir un amant à la fois mignon et débrouillard, voilà le rêve de beaucoup de mâles à Erebor.

A son avis, Bilbo avait toutes les chances de plaire : il était fini le temps où les Nains dévalorisaient toute beauté qui ne correspondait pas aux canons traditionnels, et c'était encore plus vrai pour ceux d'Erebor. Ils avaient pendant longtemps erré parmi les hommes, les avait côtoyés, et certains s'étaient même liés à eux. Si les Naines étaient restées fidèles à leurs habitudes amoureuses, les Nains s'étaient pour beaucoup ouverts sur la question et avaient perdu les a priori qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il était fort possible que Thorïn lui-même ne soit pas insensible au charme du Hobbit. Après tout, les seuls amants qu'il lui avait vu durant sa jeunesse étaient petits (enfin, plus que lui), mignons et blonds ou châtains... Il se promit de creuser la question.

-Bon très bien. Vous vous mettez au dessus, mais au moins vous déboutonnez votre chemise. Ça ne sera pas crédible sinon.

Bilbo grommela encore un peu mais acquiesça et commença à ôter sa veste en velours rouge et son veston brodé en dessous, pendant que Kili alimentait le feu de la cheminée. Il éteignit tout autre source de lumière et retira à son tour son haut. Une fois torse nu, il s'allongea confortablement sur le canapé. Bilbo retint un rougissement en voyant son torse musclé doucement éclairé par la lumière mouvante et orangée des flammes... Qu'il avait honte de son corps lui à côté ! Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et se dépêcha de s'allonger sur son ami qui le prit dans ses bras pour le maintenir.

-Vous voyez, c'est pas si terrible... et votre tout petit ventre est très mignon.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer, marmonna Bilbo contre son épaule.

-Non mais je suis sérieux, vous avez perdu pas mal de poids depuis la reconquête d'Erebor. Les Nains n'aiment pas les maigres de toute façon. Alors même si votre ventre n'est pas parfaitement plat, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être attirant.

-Hum... Merci... finit par chuchoter Bilbo, un peu réconforté.

-Dites...

-Hum ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? Je sais que normalement ça ne se fait qu'entre personnes d'une même famille mais vous êtes sans doute mon meilleur ami Bilbo, et j'aimerais beaucoup que nous nous considérions comme assez proches maintenant pour le faire.

-Oui, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis ça fera plus crédible envers Fili.

Kili sourit et serra un peu plus le Hobbit contre lui. S'il n'était pas aussi épris de Fili, il aurait bien tenté de s'emparer de lui... Quoique... par bien des égards, Bilbo lui faisait l'effet d'un second grand-frère un peu gauche et pataud mais au cœur énorme et généreux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps, savourant le calme et le crépitement du bois dévoré par les flammes. Enfin, la porte du salon commun des deux frères s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Fili. L'héritier de Thorïn fit quelques pas avant de se figer. Kili, qui avait gardé les yeux entrouverts sous les longues mèches cachant son visage, vit clairement son frère les contempler avec des yeux de plus en plus chargés de fureur. Fili poussa un grognement sourd et serra les points avant de partir à grands pas vers sa chambre pour ensuite la refermer avec violence dans le dessein évident de les réveiller.

Bilbo se redressa légèrement et son regard croisa celui de Kili. Ils se relevèrent brutalement et coururent aussi silencieusement que possible dans la chambre de Kili où ils tentèrent d'étouffer leurs fou-rires.

-Ça marche du feu de Mahal ! Chuchota Kili avec joie.

Les deux amis, très fiers de leur réussite, décidèrent de dormir ensemble pour compléter la mise en scène. Kili avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour voir la tête qu'arborerait Fili.

oOo

Bilbo et Kili s'étaient installés côtes à côtes et bavardaient gaiement ensemble à grand renfort de rire et de tutoiement quand Fili débarqua avec toute la grâce d'un oliphant dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. Kili retint difficilement un éclat de rire et le camoufla en faisant mine de murmurer quelques paroles langoureuses dans l'oreille de Bilbo qui en tentant de retenir son propre amusement poussa un gloussement très convaincant. Fili s'assit brutalement sur la chaise en face d'eux et empoigna un couteau avec lequel il se découpa une tranche de pain.

Thorïn, que le soudain rapprochement des deux amis avait autant intrigué que légèrement irrité, avisa le visage creusé par la fatigue et la colère de Fili et comprit soudain à quel jeu s'amusaient les deux amis. Bon, il comprenait qu'ils se murmuraient ainsi à l'oreille pour faire enrager Fili mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être aussi proches si ? Les lèvres de Kili ne cessaient d'effleurer la peau du Hobbit... Fili avala son petit-déjeuner en un temps record et partit aussi rapidement qu'il put, le dos tendu à se rompre et la mâchoire crispée.

Kili fut aux anges pendant toute la journée qui suivit cette nouvelle victoire : son frère était jaloux ! Si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il partageait ses sentiments, il voulait bien se faire pendre par les couilles du haut des remparts d'Erebor ! Seulement il s'avéra dès le lendemain, et ce fait fut confirmé les jours suivants, que si Fili brûlait d'une jalousie dévorante, au point de devenir chaque jour plus renfrogné et plus agressif lors des entraînements, il n'en revendiquait pas son frère pour autant !

Lorsque Fili finit par entailler profondément le bras de Dwalin, Thorïn en eut assez. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ! Il ne savait pas ce qui retenait ainsi Fili, mais fois de Thorïn Oakenshield, cette situation commençait à lui cramer la barbe ! Il lui semblait que s'il devait encore pendant une seule minute supporter la mine grincheuse de Fili et les mignardises de Kili et Bilbo, il allait commettre un meurtre... ou deux ! Avait-on idée, en tant que descendants de Durin, d'être aussi hésitants sur ses désirs ?

Dès que Dwalin fut parti se faire soigner après les excuses de Fili, Thorïn chopa son neveu par le col et, sans faire fi de ses récriminations, le traîna jusque dans ses appartements ou il les enferma dans son bureau. Il l'assit d'autorité dans un fauteuil et se dressa de toute sa stature face à lui.

-Bon cette fois, ça commence à bien faire. C'est quoi le problème Fili ?

Si le visage sévère et mécontent de Thorïn impressionnait toujours autant Fili qui avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir à nouveau douze ans, il ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire parler et le jeune Nain se contenta d'une réponse laconique.

-Rien.

-Rien ? Lâcha Thorïn, qui venait de monter encore d'un cran dans l'exaspération. Et bien puisqu'il n'y a rien, je vais te dire ce que je pense avoir deviné moi Fili. Tu te morfonds d'amour pour ton frère et es littéralement rongé par la jalousie, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, au lieu de le trouver et de le faire tien, comme tout bon héritier de Durin qui se respecte, tu fuis et agresses tout le monde !

Les mots avaient été violents de franchise, mais Thorïn savait que c'était ce dont Fili avait besoin pour enfin se secouer, et en effet, la réaction du Nain fut tout aussi vive.

-Je ne fuis pas ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant brutalement.

-Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas parlé à ton frère ? Depuis combien de temps, vous qui étiez toujours fourrés ensemble à faire les quatre cent coups, avez fait autre chose que vous jeter des regards blessés ? Cette situation ne peut plus durer Fili !

-Bien au contraire ! Tout est pour le mieux ! Kili est avec Bilbo et est heureux ! Il n'a pas besoin de moi !

-Bougre d'imbécile ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

-C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien mon Oncle ! Vous avez deviné juste : j'aime Kili ! Mais vous semblez oublier que je suis son frère ! Son frère, par Mahal !

-Et alors ?

Cette question, posée d'un ton calme, désarçonna complètement Fili.

-Est-ce que j'ai, à un seul moment de notre conversation, eu l'air de désapprouver tes sentiments, Fili ?

-Mais... Mais nous sommes frères ! C'est... c'est anormal... je... je ne devrais pas ressentir ça...

-C'est pour cela que tu as commencé à éviter Kili ? Tu te sentais coupable ?

-Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Kili est mon petit-frère ! Et il m'est tellement attaché... Depuis que nous sommes tout petits il m'est tellement dévoué ! J'avais la sensation... que si je lui avouais mes sentiments, il ne me les retournerait que pour me faire plaisir... Ça fait si longtemps que je me bats pour le protéger de moi-même !

-Ton frère n'est plus un enfant Fili... il n'est plus au stade des premiers ébats amoureux où l'on ne sait très bien ni ce que l'on fait, ni ce que l'on ressent.

-Je sais mais... je ne veux pas le perdre, Oncle Thorïn... Je ne veux pas qu'on commence une relation dont il ressortirait dégoûté de moi et de mon amour incestueux...

-Mais tu m'agaces avec tes histoires d'amours incestueuses ! As-tu donc oublié que les unions des familles royales se font bien souvent entre cousins ?

-Mais nous sommes frères !

-Et au risque de me répéter, et alors ? Tu l'aimes... Il n'y a aucun mal à aimer. Ou est-ce que tu ne ressens que le désir de déflorer ton petit frère ? De le baiser brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure de douleur et te supplie ?

-Non ! Vous dites de ces horreurs ! Jamais je ne pourrais... je l'aime trop pour ça !

-Alors où est le problème Fili ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient d'assumer et d'avouer ton amour à Kili ?

-C'est impossible mon Oncle... Kili ne m'aimera jamais...

La voix de Fili s'était faite si désespérée que Thorïn en frémit. Ainsi c'était là le centre du problème... Fili s'était tellement persuadé, pendant si longtemps, jusqu'au fin fond de son cœur, que Kili ne l'aimerait jamais autrement que comme son merveilleux grand-frère, qu'il avait tenté de se convaincre que son amour était une abomination pour l'étouffer... Et il avait si bien réussi, que même la jalousie des Durin ne pouvait le décider à crever l'abcès. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais rien voir du drame qu'il se passait dans la conscience de son neveu ? Était-il si obsédé par la reconquête d'Erebor qu'il en avait négligé la seule famille qui lui restait ? Sans doute, mais il médisait aussi de lui-même en pensant cela... Fili avait beaucoup hérité de lui, davantage que Kili qui avait plutôt pris du tempérament franc et joyeux de sa sœur Dis. Lui comme Fili, lorsqu'ils décidaient de cacher leurs émotions, étaient aussi impassibles que les gisants qui ornaient les tombeaux de leurs défunts rois.

Fili camouflaient ses sentiments depuis si longtemps ! Cela faisait si longtemps que, contrairement à Kili qui s'était trouvé un confident, Fili cachaient tout en lui-même sans jamais s'épancher ! C'était un miracle qu'il ait tenu tout ce temps sans jamais se trahir. Mais il arrivait un moment où même le plus endurant des Nains ne pouvaient plus courir... Et Fili avait commencé à fatiguer... sans la conquête d'Erebor pour le distraire, son amour avait commencé à déborder et ses maigres tentatives pour le contenir, en couchant un peu partout, de-ci de-là, n'avaient fait que nourrir sa frustration. Voir Kili découvrir sa sexualité et se rapprocher de Bilbo à peine quelques mois après avait dû être la goutte de trop, et il avait pris le parti de s'éloigner progressivement, peu à peu, pour que Kili n'ait pas trop de doutes... Peine perdu évidemment...

Thorïn s'avança et prit son neveu entre ses bras. Fili n'arriverait jamais à se confier. Il était trop tard pour cela. Convaincu que son frère ne l'aimerait jamais, il allait continuer à s'étouffer lentement de jalousie jusqu'à en mourir. Il fallait que Kili se déclare... qu'il persuade son frère qu'il l'aimait et que non il n'avait pas pitié de lui, pour qu'enfin Fili se permette d'être heureux.

**Héhéhé... alors? **

**Je peux déjà vous dire que le chapitre va être chaud... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**J'ai passé un stade de la fic là, je viens d'achever la première partie en gros, le chapitre 10, qui n'est pas encore rédigé, est une sorte d'interlude pour la suite qui se passe à l'époque de la Guerre de l'Anneau (vivi, mais ils sont pas tout vieux et moches, c'est justifié dans ma fic, vous saurez donc pourquoi :)), du coup je me demande si je clos cette fic au chapitre 9, pour ensuite poster la suite séparément... je sais pas... La deuxième partie ne fera sans doute pas 9 chapitres... quatre, cinq grand max... bref j'y réfléchis, vous en pensez quoi vous?**

**Comme promis, le chapitre 6! héhéhé**

**Chapitre 6 : Le roi est mort, vive le roi.**

Fili avait longuement parlé avec Thorïn et était plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments pour son frère. Mais même s'il en crevait d'envie, il ne se voyait toujours pas se confier à Kili. Son frère si beau... si désirable... il devait pouvoir choisir, et non pas, avec son cœur si généreux, prendre pitié de lui et se forcer à l'aimer. Il venait tout juste de sortir des appartements de Thorïn quand Kili, qui le cherchait depuis une bonne heure déjà, le vit et se rua sur lui.

Kili avait longuement parlé avec Bilbo, et il en était venu à la conclusion que de toute façon sa relation avec Fili ne pouvait pas aller encore plus mal, et que, foutue pour foutue, autant tenter le tout pour le tout et ne pas vivre ensuite toute sa vie avec des regrets. Et puis il ne risquait pas grand-chose, de toute évidence son crétin de frère l'aimait sans oser l'avouer... sauf s'il était juste inquiet de perdre sa place de grand-frère préféré... Mais Kili en avait plus que marre de tergiverser ! Son frère n'osait pas être franc ? Et bien foi de Durin, il allait le forcer à l'être lui ! Il n'était pas patient pour un sou et il trouvait avoir déjà bien assez attendu ! Fili avait eu tout le temps du monde pour se décider, maintenant Kili ne lui laisserait plus le choix !

Il chopa son frère par sa tunique et, profitant de sa taille, le traîna, bon gré mal gré, vers leurs appartements. Une fois dans leur salon, il claqua violemment la porte, ferma à double-tour et y plaqua brutalement son frère. Fili eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que deux lèvres avides s'emparaient de sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de façon disproportionnée et il tenta de se libérer.

-Kili...

Il ne put répéter : Kili en avait profité pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son frère en poussant un gémissement de pur bonheur. Ce son enchanta les oreilles de Fili qui sentit tout son corps y réagir avec passion. Au bout de quelques minutes Kili relâcha ses lèvres.

-Kil...

-Je t'aime... si tu savais comme je t'aime Fili... Fili...

Les mains de Kili descendirent le long des flancs de son frère et se glissèrent sous la tunique, cherchant à dépasser la barrière de la chemise.

-Je m'en fous si tu ne m'aimes pas mon frère... murmura Kili en parsemant ses lèvres de baisers. Je m'en fous si tu es juste jaloux de Bilbo parce que tu as la sensation qu'il te remplace dans ton rôle de grand-frère... Je te veux... Fili... _Khâzash minn...Tsâlubh minn... **(1)**_

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une révélation à Fili... par Mahal ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? C'était si évident maintenant! Kili l'aimait, il l'aimait... aussi fort que lui l'aimait... Ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre... C'était la seule chose stable en ce monde.

-Kili... _Tûm-kulubhaz... Tûm-kulubhaz... **(1)**_

Il agrippa sa tunique avec force et l'embrassa avec passion. Kili gémit et appuya tout son corps contre son frère, pressant le début de son érection contre ses hanches.

-Tu es à moi... haleta-t-il. Tu es à moi Fili... à personne d'autre...

-Et tu m'appartiens Kili...

L'étreinte des deux frères se fit de plus en plus passionnée. Leurs doigts frémissants défirent avec ardeur les attaches de leur vêtements, se dénudant peu à peu et parcourant avec fièvre la peau de l'autre. Les mains de Fili remontèrent jusqu'à la nuque de Kili où elles empoignèrent ses cheveux et le forcèrent à rejeter le tête en arrière. Il dévora sa gorge, mordillant et léchant avec ivresse, goûtant la peau, en respirant l'odeur musquée. Il introduisit au même moment l'une de ses cuisses entre celles de son frère et Kili commença à se mouvoir langoureusement, frottant son érection encore recouverte de cuir contre elle. Fili grogna et entama de brusque coups de bassin, mimant l'acte sexuel.

-Fili... Fili... ah... arrête... si tu continues... je... Hum...

Loin d'obéir à sa demande, Fili défit leurs braguettes avec habileté. Il ne restait plus entre eux que les pans de leurs pantalons tout juste entrouverts et le tissu tendu, fin et humide, de leurs sous-vêtements, et cette emprisonnement rendait les sensations encore meilleures. Il lui empoigna fermement les fesses et, tout en le plaquant vigoureusement contre lui, commença à les presser et à les malaxer. Kili poussa un cri de plaisir et accentua ses coups de reins, adoptant le rythme initié par son frère. Le contact de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre était absolument divin... Kili noua ses bras autour des épaules de Fili et plongea son visage dans ses épais cheveux blonds lui abandonnant définitivement sa gorge. Leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus brusques, leurs souffles de plus en plus erratiques, les cris de Kili de plus en plus sonores et les grognements de Fili de plus en plus sourds. Soudain Kili se cambra et Fili le plaqua furieusement contre lui, poussa profondément son bassin contre le sien : ils jouirent avec violence.

Pantelant, Kili s'affaissa contre son frère qui effleura lentement son dos pour venir caresser ses cheveux, l'apaisant lentement. Kili redressa la tête et plongea son regard embué de plaisir dans celui de Fili.

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi Kili.

Le sourire radieux qui éclot sur le visage de son frère acheva de convaincre Fili que celui-ci avait souhaité tout autant que lui cette étreinte et il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Sans cesser leurs attentions l'un envers l'autre il se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kili et s'y enfermèrent pour la nuit, bien décidés à rattraper le temps perdu.

oOo

Bilbo venait tout juste de finir sa chope de lait (pas moyen d'avoir la taille en dessous dans cette fichue cité) quand une ombre obscurcit sa place. Il se retourna lentement et tomba sur la silhouette imposante de Fili, qui le regardait de haut avec un air mauvais, les bras croisés. Le Hobbit déglutit difficile, sûr de se prendre un bon coup de poing dans la figure et ferma brusquement les paupières quand Fili décroisa les bras... pour les rouvrir aussitôt en se sentant soudain soulevé de sa chaise et étranglé dans une étreinte puissante.

-Mon cher Bilbo, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait ! Déclara Fili avec chaleur. Vous avez non seulement réconforté Kili quand je l'avais lâchement abandonné, mais avez en plus aidé à nous unir et pour cela, vous avez ma gratitude éternelle !

-Mais... mais de rien, gargouilla Bilbo, pas très loin de l'asphyxie.

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de la taille de Fili et Kili susurra à son oreille :

-Lâche Bilbo mon frère, tu ne vois pas que tu l'étrangles ?

-Oh... navré.

Il le reposa avec douceur et Bilbo contempla le couple avec bonheur.

-Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes enfin ensemble ?

-Ouep ! Affirma Kili avec un sourire éblouissant. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de l'enfermer avec moi dans une chambre pour qu'il se déclare, je l'aurais fait dès le début, crois-moi !

-Je suis très content pour vous ! S'écria Bilbo, sincèrement heureux pour Kili.

-Héhé, maintenant il ne reste plus que toi à caser ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'aiderons à le conquérir ton Nain ! N'est-ce pas Fili ?

-Et comment !

-Et bien si vous devez l'aider comme vous vous êtes aidé vous même, je ne garantie pas le succès de l'opération ! Railla Thorïn qui les regardait avec tendresse depuis le début.

Kili lui tira la langue avec maturité et répondit avec joie aux félicitations de leurs amis. Bilbo sourit. De toute évidence, le couple trouverait en Thorïn et les autres des alliés de poids contre ceux qui viendraient décrier leur relation. Le Hobbit ne put s'empêcher de se rembrunir cependant... Thorïn n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter outre mesure du fait qu'il aimait quelqu'un, et si cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas contre les amours inter-races, point bien évidemment fort positif, cela prouvait aussi qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. Kili devina les sombres pensées de son ami et lui passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.

Comme chez les Nains, tout événement ou presque était l'occasion de faire la fête, les amis de Kili et Fili eurent vite fait d'en organiser une le soir même dans leur salle à manger habituelle. Bilbo, tout aussi bout en train que les autres, ne cessait de passer d'une danse à l'autre, apprenant les chants festifs de Nains et leur en apprenant quelques uns de la Comté également. Fili et Kili virevoltaient comme sur un petit nuage et ne cessaient de se câliner, sous les hués et sifflets amusés de leurs amis. Thorïn lui, se contentait d'observer tout ce beau monde, sa pipe noire à la bouche, en tentant de déterminer, à chaque fois que Bilbo riait ou dansait avec quelqu'un, s'il était celui que le Hobbit aimait ou non. Mais soit que Bilbo sache bien mieux cacher ses émotions qu'il ne le laissait paraître à rougir tout le temps en sa présence, soit que le Nain concerné n'était pas dans la salle, Thorïn n'arrivait à aucune conclusion. Il détailla la silhouette du Hobbit, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses boucles auburn, sur sa frimousse espiègle, sur son corps souple et ses hanches appétissantes...

Ces deux intenables neveux s'assirent soudain à côté de lui et Kili suivit avec curiosité le regard de son oncle... Tient donc... Il connaissait un Hobbit qui serait content de savoir qu'il monopolisait ainsi l'attention de Thorïn Oakenshield. Kili tourna son regard vers Fili qui le lui rendit. Il leva un sourcil en désignant discrètement Thorïn et son frère secoua doucement la tête. Sans doute Thorïn n'était-il pas encore conscient de ce qui naissait chez lui. Après tout, si son expression paraissait, pour ceux qui le connaissait bien, concernée, voire même intéressée, elle n'en était pas encore marquée par l'amour.

-Oncle Thorïn ?

-Hum.

-Vous voudriez bien jouer pour nous ?

Thorïn observa les deux frères, intrigué par la demande.

-Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas entendu jouer... plus depuis que nous étions tout petits en tout cas. Ça nous ferait plaisir que vous jouiez aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, capitula Thorïn, incapable de résister à la petite bouille de Kili lorsqu'il lui faisait ces grands yeux de chiens battu.

Les deux frères sautèrent sur leurs jambes et commencèrent à rameuter tout le monde pendant que Thorïn allait chercher son instrument. Bilbo, plus que les autres étaient horriblement excité : Thorïn allait jouer ? Il savait jouer d'un instrument ? Lequel serait-ce ? Une contrebasse ? Des percussions ? Un violon peut-être ? Tous s'étaient assis autour du fauteuil attitré de Thorïn, et lorsque celui-ci rentra dans la salle, le silence se fit. Bilbo eut le souffle coupé : une harpe. Thorïn jouait de la harpe. L'instrument en bois était de petite taille sans doute pour pouvoir être transporté facilement. De magnifiques gravures ornaient la caisse de résonance et la colonne cintrée, harmonieux mélange d'entrelacs aux figures animales, bien souvent des corbeaux, et d'arabesques aux motifs végétales, évoquant les feuilles et les rainures de l'écorce du chêne.

-C'est Thorïn lui même qui l'a façonnée, chuchota Kili à un Bilbo ébahi.

Thorïn s'assit, et pour la première fois Bilbo remarqua à quel point ses doigts étaient fins pour un Nain. Il l'accorda d'abord, réglant la hauteur des notes, et quand il fut prêt, il entama une mélodie lente et envoûtante. Au bout de la première minute, Bilbo était complètement charmé. Thorïn tirait de sa harpe des sons graves et enivrants, qui alternaient habilement entre des plaintes rêveuses et nostalgiques et des moments d'envolées presque guerrières. Bilbo suivait avec fascination le ballet des doigts du Roi-Nain sur les cordes : la pulpe les pinçait avec précision, la paume les caressait, il y avait presque quelque chose d'érotique dans la façon que Thorïn avait de vénérer l'instrument. Le Hobbit ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'idée de ces mêmes doigts parcourant sa peau avec cette même délicatesse qu'ils mettaient à effleurer les cordes. C'était une autre facette de Thorïn que Bilbo découvrait... Le Nain révélait une âme sensible, capable de douceur et de poésie, et cela le séduisait encore davantage.

Bilbo détourna légèrement la tête pour cacher son expression subjuguée et tomba sur les visages rieurs de Kili et Fili, qui lui firent un clin d'œil malicieux pour l'aîné, complice pour le cadet.

oOo

Thorïn se dirigeait vers le Jardin Enfoui, dans l'espoir d'y puiser suffisamment de sérénité pour apaiser son irritation constante. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait ces derniers temps mais un rien l'agaçait. Si en plus on comptait que malgré ses investigations tournant pratiquement à l'espionnage, il ne savait toujours pas qui avait capturé le cœur de son Hobbit, il n'était pas loin de crever un œil à quelqu'un. Il pénétra enfin dans le jardin et immédiatement la quiétude du lieu, à peine perturbée par le roulement de l'eau et le bourdonnement des abeilles, le détendirent. Il s'avança dans la salle et sentit soudain l'odeur de l'herbe à pipe. Il contourna une haie d'arbrisseaux et découvrit Bilbo, allongé au pied d'un vieux chêne, qui fumait tranquillement tout en contemplant pensivement la frondaison ramifiée de l'arbre. Le Hobbit semblait quelque peu mélancolique, sans doute parce que son amour se révélait moins heureux que celui de ses neveux... Il poussa un lourd soupir et Thorïn se décida à découvrir sa présence. Bilbo tourna la tête et sursauta légèrement en le voyant, avant de lui sourire doucement.

-Vous aussi vous recherchez un peu de calme et de sérénité ?

-En effet, approuva Thorïn en s'asseyant aux côtés de Bilbo. Vous allez bien ? Je vous ai entendu soupirer...

-Je... oui, oui, je vais bien... C'est juste que... je m'ennuie. J'ai fini de lire le peu de livres en langue commune dont vous disposez et même si écrire mon récit occupe une partie de mon temps j'ai un peu de mal à le meubler. Je n'ose pas aller voir les autres, j'ai peur de les déranger dans leur travail et maintenant que Kili et Fili sont ensemble, je préfère les laisser s'occuper de leur couple sans les obligé à se préoccuper de divertir un Hobbit.

Thorïn resta silencieux quelques instants, semblant réfléchir.

-Et bien, si la complexité et la dureté de notre langue ne vous effraient pas, je peux peut-être vous apprendre le khuzdul.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux de surprise et dévisagea longuement le Nain, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Vous... vous m'apprendriez le khuzdul ?

-Si je vous le propose.

-Mais... c'est un très grand honneur ! Je ne sais pas si je le...

-Vous le méritez plus que quiconque mon cher Hobbit. Je vous ai déjà exprimé toute la gratitude que je ressentais à votre égard, laissez-moi maintenant vous la prouver par des actes.

-Mais vous avez le temps ? Je veux dire... vous semblez déjà si occupé par vos fonctions, je ne voudrais pas vous accabler !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. J'ai tendance à ne pas assez déléguer. Cela me forcera à le faire et Kili m'a justement fait remarqué il y a quelques jours que maintenant qu'il était avec Fili, il deviendra certainement son consort lorsqu'il me succédera sur le trône. Ils ont donc décidé de prendre une part plus important aux affaires d'Erebor, ce qui allège mon emploi du temps. Et puis la rénovation est presque achevée maintenant, ce qui fait de nombreux soucis en moins.

Béni soit ce cher Kili ! Nul doute que le Nain n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir sacrifier une partie de son temps avec Fili pour faire de la politique, mais il savait aussi à quel point l'emploi du temps surchargé de son oncle nuisait à un possible rapprochement avec le Hobbit... Il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le remercier.

-Oh, et bien dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir !

-Très bien, nous nous retrouverons donc plutôt le soir si cela ne vous dérange pas. A vingt heures dans mes appartements, cela vous convient ?

-C'est parfait !

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Jardin Enfoui, Thorïn comme Bilbo étaient remarquablement satisfaits : ces cours avec le Roi-Nain permettraient à Bilbo de se rapprocher de lui et les soirées désormais occupées du Hobbit l'empêcheraient de rejoindre un hypothétique amant...

**(1) c'est du khuzdul :) enfin du khuzdul inventé par moi comme j'ai pu à partir des infos que j'ai trouvées sur cette langue. Sachez que ça a suffisamment de signification chez les Nains pour convaincre Fili. Je ne dis pas ce que ça veut dire, même si bon, il est possible de deviner, parce que ça va être révélé dans la suite de l'histoire ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews! Oui j'avais oublié d'expliquer le titre du dernier chapitre "Le roi est mort, vive le roi", sorry u_u En fait c'était pour dire que maintenant que la relation de Kili et Fili est bouclée, on passe à celle de Bilbo et Thorïn, tout comme quand un roi meurt, on passe au suivant.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Chapitre 7 : Un roi jaloux, oui, mais crétin non !**

-C'est que... Seigneur Thorïn vous accordez beaucoup d'honneurs à ce semi-homme... Vous le déclarez Ami du peuple Nain tout d'abord, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis près de trois générations, puis vous l'accueillez et le logez dans la Maison du Roi, et voilà que maintenant, vous lui apprenez notre langue ! Toutes ces attentions risquent d'offusquer certains...

-Certains ? Et qui je vous prie ? Vous, de toute évidence, puisque vous osez me demander de me justifier alors que vous savez très bien ce que nous devons à Bilbo !

-Vous lui devez en effet beaucoup de choses Seigneur, répondit Lofarr, à commencer par votre trône... Mais Erebor a prospéré sans l'aide de ce Hobbit une fois que vous l'avez reprise...

Fili, qui avait participé à plus de Conseil que son frère et qui savait mieux que lui comment exprimer sa révolte face à ces paroles, se leva brutalement et défia le conseiller des yeux.

-Auriez-vous donc oublié que sans Bilbo pour s'introduire dans l'antre de Smaug, jamais le dragon n'aurait pu être délogé ? Ah, mais pardon, il est vrai que je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir vu dans la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield... Il me semble même me souvenir qu'à l'époque, quand il a fait appel à vous, vous l'avez dédaigné en arguant que sa quête n'était que folie ! Cela ne m'étonne pas beaucoup que ce genre de critique vienne de vous Lofarr ! Vous êtes prompt à profiter de la victoire des autres et à oublier ce que vous leur devez !

-Je ne fais que relayer la pensée de beaucoup de Nains Messeigneurs... je ne pensais pas vous blesser.

-Des Nains qui n'ont pas répondu à mon appel quand j'ai eu besoin d'eux, répliqua Thorïn, la voix sombre et écrasante d'autorité. Et je le comprends... peu croyaient en cette quête... Mais ne venez pas me parler d'injustices et d'honneurs, quand justement je récompense un être qui a plus été un Nain dans son comportement que beaucoup ici. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui ôter ses privilèges, Lofarr. Je considère ce débat clôt.

Balin examina avec attention Lofarr et ses partisans. Ils avaient tendance à se montrer de plus en plus revendicatifs et même insolents. Le vieux Nain craignait qu'ils ne soient peu à peu en train de succomber à la soif de l'or et du pouvoir. Le problème était que Lofarr était un excellent orateur, et que sa voix commençait à trouver un écho dans la population d'Erebor. Oh, il ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup, Thorïn était le conquérant d'Erebor, le sauveur, celui qui avait redonné à son peuple sa dignité et sa grandeur. Le peuple l'aimait, mais il suffisait de quelques racines pourries pour faire tomber l'arbre, et Balin ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

Lofarr commençait sérieusement à échauffer Thorïn. Il était hors de question qu'il arrête de lui enseigner le khuzdul et ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Bilbo était un élève vif et intelligent, qui apprenait vite et ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Il traitait leur langue avec le plus grand des respects et Thorïn savait qu'il ne s'était pas fourvoyé en décidant de la lui apprendre. Et puis... il était vraiment adorable quand il essayait de prononcer correctement et qu'incapable d'y arriver, il se mettait à gonfler ses joues de bouderie.

-Une autre chose inquiète le conseil, reprit Lofarr, je suis navré de faire le porte-parole de malheur, mais la récente mise en couple de nos deux Princes nous alarme quand à la survie de la lignée de Durin...

-Que d'alarmes inutiles Lofarr, railla Balin, infiniment amusé par l'argument. Auriez-vous oublié qu'autour de cette table sont assis plus de trois héritiers de Durin ? Je reste parfaitement attiré par les Naines, je vous rassure, et Gimli, fils de Gloïn vient d'effectuer sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte. Oïn et Dwalin sont toujours célibataires mais je pense que l'on peut espérer aussi de leurs côtés. Et puis il y a toujours Dain qui règne sur les Collines de Fer, enfin, vous voyez, la lignée de Durin est prospère et ne risque pas de s'éteindre de sitôt !

Kili ne put s'empêcher de tirer malicieusement la langue au conseiller, et se prit en retour une claque sur la nuque de Thorïn : un peu de tenue tout de même. Bref, il commençait à être tard et Thorïn ne voulait pas être en retard pour la leçon qu'il donnait à Bilbo. Il signifia la fin du Conseil et retourna vers ses appartements, suivis de ses neveux qui ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle et semblaient même avoir du mal à ne pas rester constamment en contact, plus imbriqués l'un dans l'autre que des siamois. Thorïn ouvrait la porte de son salon privé lorsqu'un domestique l'aborda.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger Seigneur Thorïn mais Monsieur Baggins vous fait dire qu'il regrette mais qu'il ne pourra malheureusement pas assister au cours aujourd'hui.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-La raison ne m'a pas été dite, Monseigneur.

Cette nouvelle contrariait Thorïn au plus haut point. Les deux heures qu'il passait tous les soirs avec Bilbo étaient de véritables bouffées d'oxygène dans ses dures journées. Il espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Il se décida à aller voir Kili, si quelqu'un devait savoir comment se portait le Hobbit, ça devait être lui. Il allait frapper à la porte de son neveu quand il remarqua qu'elle était entrebâillée. Le nom de Bilbo, prononcé par Kili, le fit instinctivement s'arrêter et tendre l'oreille.

-Le pauvre quand même ! Il aura mis bien du temps à s'approcher de lui !

-Ouais, mais on peut pas dire qu'on a été très rapide nous non plus n'est-ce pas Fili ? En tout cas je les trouve juste trop mignons ensemble ! J'espère qu'il va vite comprendre ce que représente Bilbo pour lui parce que sinon notre Hobbit n'a pas fini de soupirer.

-J'espère que ce qu'on a fait va permettre de faire avancer les choses...

-Moi aussi ! Sinon, Bilbo aura raté un cours avec Thorïn pour rien !

Ce bout de conversation, qui en soit ne voulait pas dire grand chose, fut interprété de façon complètement exagérée par la jalousie exacerbée du roi. Persuadé que Bilbo avait annulé pour aller folâtrer avec son Nain, il prit tout de même la peine de frapper à sa porte pour vérifier s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre... manque de chance, Bilbo n'y était pas, et Thorïn était trompé.

C'est lorsque, brûlant d'une colère dévastatrice, il commença à briser un tabouret contre le mur que Thorïn remarqua que sa réaction était loin d'être normale... Bon sang... il se comportait exactement comme Kili quand ce dernier avait cru que Fili en aimait une autre ! Nul besoin de porter le surnom de Oakenshield pour tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient : il aimait Bilbo. Thorïn resta quelques instants figé, perdu dans la tourmente des sentiments qui s'agitaient désormais sans frein en lui, puis décida qu'il n'aurait jamais l'air aussi ridicule que ces deux crétins de neveux. Il voulait Bilbo, et bien il l'aurait.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, lorsque Ori s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Bilbo au petit déjeuner, que Thorïn sut que le Hobbit était atteint depuis la veille de sévères crampes d'estomac et qu'il n'avait regagné sa chambre que dans la nuit, quand les guérisseurs avaient jugé qu'ils avaient fait tout leur possible et que seul leur médication et le repos aideraient leur patient. L'air coupable qu'arborait Kili en répondant à la question suggéra à Thorïn que ces deux impossibles neveux n'étaient peut-être pas étrangers au mal de son futur amant. Il profita que les Nains avaient choisi de finir leur déjeuner avant d'aller voir Bilbo pour s'éclipser et aller rendre visite au malade.

Il poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre et s'approcha sans bruit, soucieux de ne pas perturber son sommeil. Son Hobbit n'avait en effet pas l'air dans son assiette. Il était très pâle et son visage luisant laissait suggérer qu'il avait de la fièvre. Inquiet, Thorïn ôta le linge brûlant de son front pour le tremper dans la bassine d'eau fraîche à ses côtés et badigeonner son visage avec douceur. Kili et Fili entrèrent discrètement à leurs tours, l'air piteux.

-Kili, tu veilles sur lui, gronda Thorïn tout bas.

-Et moi ? Demanda Fili, qui n'avait guère d'illusions cela dit.

-Tu fais ton travail comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête, mais ça vous apprendra à faire des bêtises.

Kili fit une petite grimace contrite à son frère, c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée après tout, et s'assit dans un fauteuil aux côtés de son ami. Ils ne savaient même pas si leur plan avait marché !

oOo

Thorïn avait décidé d'attendre que son cher Hobbit soit remis avant de se déclarer, et pour ce faire, rien de plus simple que de mettre à profit leurs cours du soir. Qu'il avait été bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

Thorïn avait beau n'avoir rien tenté pendant toutes ces soirées où il apprenait le khuzdul à Bilbo, ça ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de lui faire grandement effet quand même. Bilbo avait été atrocement conscient pendant ces deux heures quotidiennes de la proximité du corps du Roi-Nain. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, quand, pour l'aider à comprendre une phrase, il se penchait vers lui, approchant la tête de la sienne, effleurant de ses doigts sa propre main qui suivait la ligne du texte ? Bilbo pouvait presque respirer son odeur et sentir sa chaleur... Et puis cette voix grave et basse, à l'accent presque sauvage qui semblait fredonner contre son oreille... Beaucoup considéraient le khuzdul comme une langue rude et disgracieuse, mais Bilbo, lui, n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus sensuel...

Il était encore plus nerveux que d'ordinaire cette fois-si cependant. Quelque chose dans le comportement du Roi-Nain avait changé. Ses regards semblaient plus longs et plus intenses, sa voix plus douce, et son genoux sous la table ne quittait pas le sien. Comme cela arrivait quelque fois après qu'ils aient fini d'étudier, Thorïn le guida vers les fauteuils placés près du feu pour discuter quelques minutes et lui servit un verre d'hydromel. Les pieds de Bilbo plongèrent dans la douce fourrure d'ours qui recouvrait le sol et il but son verre à petite gorgée en observant Thorïn du coin de l'œil. Le Roi-Nain semblait plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur les flammes. Sa voix s'éleva soudain, rompant le silence apaisant.

-La Comté ne vous manque-t-elle jamais, Bilbo ? Voilà déjà quelques temps que vous êtes ici et je m'étonne que vous ne formuliez pas le désir de repartir bientôt chez vous.

-Oh ! Euh non, pas vraiment... répondit Bilbo, déstabilisé par la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Je m'y ennuyais atrocement en fait avant que vous ne m'invitiez... La Comté représente mes racines en quelque sorte, mais elle... c'est comme si elle était devenu trop petite ou trop paisible pour que je m'y sente parfaitement bien. C'est comme si elle n'était plus adaptée à ce que je suis devenu.

-Vous avez beaucoup changé au cours de notre quête... Ce n'est finalement pas très étonnant.

-Oui. Mais il faudra bien que j'y retourne un jour, je ne peux abuser indéfiniment de votre hospitalité.

-Vous êtes l'Ami du peuple Nain Bilbo, vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici, que ce soit temporairement ou jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

-Merci... ce que vous me dites me touche beaucoup. Je me sens bien à Erebor. Puisque vous m'en donnez la permission je pense y demeurer encore quelques temps.

-J'aimerai être une des raisons qui vous pousse à aimer Erebor et à décider d'y passer le reste de vos jours... déclara soudain Thorïn en plongeant ses yeux bleus myosotis dans ceux de Bilbo.

Le souffle du Hobbit se coupa. Qu'avait-il dit ? Que devait-il comprendre ? Thorïn voulait qu'il reste pour lui ?

-Si je le pouvais, je vous ordonnerais de ne jamais partir... continua le Roi-Nain, sans alléger le poids de son regard. Je vous ordonnerais de rester toujours à mes côtés... Je sais que pour le moment votre cœur penche ailleurs, mais je tenais à vous dire que je vous veux, Bilbo, et que je compte bien mettre tout en œuvre pour vous avoir.

Sur le coup, Bilbo crut n'avoir pas bien compris. Il repassa en boucle les paroles de Thorïn sans réussir à un en démêler un autre sens que celui qu'il pensait bien avoir saisi et tenta de trouver une confirmation dans les yeux du Nain, qui l'examinait attentivement, attendant sa réaction. Il dut voir l'étincelle d'incrédulité dans son regard car il ajouta :

-Je vous veux. Je vous veux dans mon lit et sur mon trône, en tant que mon compagnon.

Oh misère de misère, il avait bien compris ! Pendant quelques instants une chaleur monumentale s'empara du cou et du visage de Bilbo qui crut bien s'évanouir. Puis il retrouva ces esprits et tenta de comprendre ce qui pouvait motiver une telle déclaration.

-Mais... vous êtes roi ! Et moi... je ne suis qu'un...

-Est-ce à dire que vous refusez Bilbo ? Demanda Thorïn avec une tristesse soudaine.

-Non ! S'écria Bilbo qui se leva brusquement et renversa son verre, heureusement vide, sur le sol. Oh là là là... je comprends à peine ce qu'il m'arrive... Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de cœur qui penche ailleurs ? Mon cœur penche déjà bien suffisamment sans pencher encore en plus dans plusieurs sens ! Qu'est-ce que je dois penser moi ? Avec votre légendaire jalousie des Durin ou je sais pas quoi ? Impossible de vous rendre jaloux, vous ! Parfaitement impassible ! Jamais moyen de savoir ce que vous pensiez de moi ! Et puis là, d'un seul coup, vous vous comportez bizarrement et voilà pas que vous me voulez dans votre lit et je ne sais plus où ! Est-ce que vous avez seulement une idée du temps que j'ai passé à me morfondre en croyant que vous ne m'aimeriez jam...

Thorïn avait regardé avec perplexité puis une tendresse grandissante son Hobbit bafouiller, trépigner, ébouriffer ses cheveux tout en déversant un flot de paroles à peine compréhensibles. Thorïn n'avait retenu qu'une chose: Bilbo l'aimait. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le fit taire en lui prenant voracement les lèvres, l'emportant dans un baiser vertigineux qui le laissa pantelant et écarlate.

-C'est vrai alors ? Souffla Bilbo, contre le visage de Thorïn.

-Je ne suis pas le Nain le plus blagueur d'Erebor, Bilbo.

Un sourire tremblotant commença lentement à éclore sur les lèvres du Hobbit alors que Thorïn lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Est-ce vraiment si étonnant ? Depuis le début tu es mon garde-fou Bilbo, tu me protèges de mon orgueil en me prouvant sans cesse que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu es une personne forte et courageuse. C'est moi qui ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Bilbo nageait en plein rêve. Il abandonna avec bonheur ses lèvres à Thorïn qui le souleva soudain dans ses bras et le porta vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et déposa son doux fardeau sur l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

-Je ne te ferai rien ce soir, annonça-t-il devant l'air quelque peu anxieux de Bilbo. Et pourtant Mahal sait que j'en crève d'envie ! Mais tu es mon compagnon maintenant et il est hors de question que tu passes encore tes nuits loin de moi.

Ça convenait parfaitement à Bilbo. Il regarda Thorïn retirer sa tunique puis sa cotte de maille pour ne garder sur le dos qu'une fine chemise bleue pâle. Il enleva ensuite ses lourdes bottes et s'occupa de Bilbo, lui ôtant avec douceur sa veste en velours et son veston. Il souleva les fourrures et l'invita à se glisser dessous, l'y accompagnant immédiatement. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attirer le Hobbit vers lui, Bilbo vint se serrer dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son torse large : prisonnier de l'étreinte de Thorïn, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par les caresses du Roi-Nain.

oOo

-Ouais ! J'avais raison ! Félicitations à vous deux !

Bilbo se réveilla en sursaut, tiré brusquement de ce qui devait être la meilleur nuit de sommeil de sa vie par la voix enthousiaste de Kili. Thorïn se releva en grognant, redressant par la même occasion Bilbo qui dormait sur son torse. Une main vint se poser contre ses reins pour le maintenir et il tourna son regard vers Kili qui avait carrément sauté sur leur lit et les regardait avec un sourire plein de dents. Fili leur jeta un regard d'excuse et chopa son précieux petit frère par le bras, le tirant vers la sortie.

-Bien, maintenant que te voilà rassuré sur le sort de Bilbo, on part ! Tu les gênes !

La porte claqua et Bilbo éclata de rire.

-Kili est trop mignon !

-Vraiment ? Demanda Thorïn, le regard sévère.

-Oui, enfin... mignon quoi... amusant... pas beau comme vo... toi et...

Le sourire malicieux de Thorïn indiqua à Bilbo qu'il s'était fait lamentablement avoir. Il mit une main sur sa joue et donna au Hobbit son premier baiser du matin, caressant sa cuisse de l'autre.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour... répondit Bilbo, en rougissant.

Thorïn sourit et les rallongea sous les fourrures. C'était son premier réveil auprès de son compagnon, il avait bien le droit de traîner un peu au lit pour une fois.

**Voilàààà sont enfin ensemble! J'ai peur de faire un Thorïn un peu... pas OOC, mais trop tendre, le pire du pire étant atteint dans le chapitre 9... mais bon, il est comme ça qu'avec Bilbo alors je me dis que ça peut passer quand même.**

** Hihi lemon dans le prochain chapitre ;)**

**J'ai finalement décidé de publier dans_ La légendaire Jalousie des Durin_ que ce qui a vraiment trait à la jalousie, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au chapitre 9, avec le chapitre 10 d'interlude comme chapitre bonus. Je publierai la suite qui se déroule pendant la guerre de l'Anneau à part mais en précisant bien que c'est une suite de cette fic pour pas perdre les nouveaux lecteurs qui découvriraient le fandom :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION LEMON!**

**Ouep, c'est le chapitre du lemon :) et je peux vous dire que j'en ai bavé pour le faire! J'en étais à la moitié quand j'ai recommencé (ça me plaisait pas) et je l'ai relu 2 ou 3 fois pour être sûre que ce soit un minimum crédible!**

**C'est que les lemons me stressent toujours: trop longs, trop courts, inutiles, utiles, bien faits, mal faits...**

**Pour ceux qui aiment pas je mets des /!/ d'habitude mais là il y a une scène super importante en plein milieu pour le suite de la fic, alors bah... vous êtes obligés de lire...après j'ai cru comprendre qu'on était une sacrée bande de perverses sur ce fandom alors je ne m'inquiète pas ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Et merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche toujours énormément et me motive pour la suite! **

**oOo**

**Chapitre 8 : Moi, son corps, et mes grosses fesses.**

-Tu sais Bilbo, c'est très louable de ta part de vouloir être le plus beau possible pour Oncle Thorïn, vraiment... Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il t'aime comme tu es et que tu n'as pas besoin de te froisser un muscle pour tenter d'acquérir le plus vite possible une silhouette de dieu nain. N'est-ce pas Fili ?

-Tout à fait d'accord. Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes Bilbo, pas la peine de complexer !

Bilbo reposa les lourds poids de bronze qu'il s'escrimait à soulever depuis vingt minutes pour répondre aux deux frères.

-Non, mais est-ce que vous avez vu comment est taillé Thorïn ? Il a un corps magnifique ! Le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu !

-C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais vu celui de Kili, glissa Fili avec gaillardise.

Le concerné récompensa le compliment par un baiser sulfureux qui fit lever les yeux au plafond à Bilbo.

-Je suis sérieux ! J'ai l'air d'une crevette à côté de lui ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu parce qu'il n'a dans les bras qu'un espèce de tas tout boudiné !

Kili se sépara de Fili pour examiner Bilbo. Ce dernier n'avait laissé qu'un maillot de corps qui ne masquait plus grand chose maintenant que la sueur l'avait plaqué contre son torse, et le jeune Nain ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème. D'accord, à côté de Thorïn, Bilbo faisait figure de bébé Elfe... -comme plus de la moitié des Nains d'Erebor, mais il avait la sensation que son ami n'était pas apte à recevoir l'argument-, il avait également quelques petites poignées d'amour et un petit ventre renflé, mais à part ça ses bras étaient forts et ses pectoraux marqués. Kili fronça les sourcils, non franchement il ne voyait pas le problème.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que les Nains n'aimaient pas les maigres de toute façon.

-Oui, mais je suis très loin d'être maigre !

-Et tu es encore plus loin d'être comme Bombur !

-Ça, si on part tout de suite dans les extrêmes...

Oh bon sang, il était impossible quand il était comme ça ! Décidément, lui et Fili avaient vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui. Cela rassura le jeune Nain cependant : à une époque, Bilbo n'aurait jamais osé les faire tourner en bourrique ainsi. Il n'en aurait pas moins pensé, mais sans rien exprimer. C'était agréable de voir que le Hobbit prenait suffisamment confiance en lui et en eux pour se laisser aller de cette manière... quelle dommage qu'il ne poursuive pas sur cette voie en revendiquant ses formes ! Ça c'était à cause de ces fichus Elfes ! A force de se dandiner dans leurs corps tout maigres, avec leurs petites oreilles toutes fines et leurs expressions languissantes style je-suis-beau-et-pur-regarde-donc-un-peu-par-ici-à- quel-point-je-suis-gracieux, ils polluaient les canons de beauté de tout le monde ! Et Bilbo qui les admirait beaucoup encore plus !

-Non mais regardez ça ! Continuait d'ailleurs le Hobbit. Vous avez vu la taille de mes fesses ? J'ai l'impression d'être une jument ! De dos on pourrait me confondre avec une Naine.

Fili se dit distraitement que Bilbo avait fini par assimiler les différences infimes qui existaient entre les Nains et les Naines, et notamment, en effet, la largeur des hanches.

-Mouais, répondit Kili. Elles sont peut-être un peu plus larges que la normale, je te l'accorde, mais on est pas des exemples de corps en V non plus.

-Si je peux donner mon avis, renchérit Fili, connaissant Thorïn, je dirais même que c'est ton côté rond qui l'a attiré.

-Rond ? Je suis rond ? Répéta Bilbo d'une voix blanche.

-Oh misère, qu'est-ce que tu as été dire Fili ? Non, Bilbo, il n'a pas dit que tu étais rond, mais que tu avais un côté rond ! Rond c'est Bombur ! Bombur ! Et tu n'es pas Bombur ! Et puis si on te dit que Thorïn t'aime comme tu es !

-Mais j'en sais rien justement ! Les vêtements c'est trompeur !

Thorïn, qui avait observé la scène depuis le début en hésitant entre l'exaspération et l'attendrissement, décida qu'il était plus que temps de rassurer son compagnon et de combler sa frustration. Parce que mine de rien, depuis dix jours qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il embrassait, serrait et touchait le corps de son petit Hobbit (à travers ses vêtements, mais quand même), il n'avait pas pu une seule fois lui faire l'amour ! Dès qu'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un début de mouvement pour passer la frontière de sa chemise, Bilbo se dérobait avec une adresse de cambrioleur et ne se laissait plus approcher tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que le Roi-Nain ne tenterait plus rien. Il n'était certes pas tombé sous le charme de Bilbo uniquement à cause de son corps, qu'il trouvait parfaitement bien lui, merci de poser la question, cependant il commençait lentement mais sûrement à devenir fou de désir. Il voulait s'unir charnellement à Bilbo, lui prouver par des actes, et pas seulement par de simples mots, qu'il l'aimait.

Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était son corps à lui qui posait problème. Après tout Bilbo avait commencé à s'enrouler dans ses fourrures et à s'accrocher à ses vêtements quand Thorïn s'était mis torse nu pour la première fois. Il s'était dit que, peut-être, sa stature légèrement trapue de Nain, ou ses cicatrices, avaient pu ne pas plaire à son Hobbit, mais après avoir vu plusieurs fois ses prunelles noisettes se gorger de désir à sa vue, il avait repoussé cette hypothèse. Restait donc plus que le possible complexe d'infériorité et de toute évidence, il avait eu raison. Comment persuader son Hobbit qu'il aimait son petit corps rebondi ? Thorïn ne voyait pas trente-six solutions et il lui semblait bien que la seule valable était d'en honorer chaque centimètre de sa bouche.

-Mais si tu attends de devenir suffisamment musclé avant de coucher avec lui, dans six mois vous n'avez toujours pas conclu !

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, et il en est hors de question !

Bilbo poussa un petit cris de surprise et regarda son amant s'approcher de lui avec un air catastrophé.

-Tho... Thorïn... vous... tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

Bilbo grimaça: il avait encore un peu de mal à tutoyer le Roi-Nain.

-Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir compris que tu me fais languir depuis dix jours pour des bêtises.

-Ah... euh... alors tu...

Bilbo se retrouva soudain dans l'étreinte de son amant qui en profita pour le soulever et le charger sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre.

-Que... Thorïn... Thorïn lâche-moi, je sais encore me déplacer seul... Thorïn !

-Non, si je te libère, tu vas me filer entre les doigts comme tu sais si bien le faire et je n'ai justement pas l'intention d'ôter mes mains de ton corps avant un bon moment.

Kili et Fili regardèrent avec amusement leur Oncle embarquer Bilbo et se retrouvèrent soudain seuls dans la salle d'entraînement. Kili coula un regard vers Fili, qui le lui rendit.

-Nous avons cette salle pour nous tout seul... murmura Kili, la voix rauque.

-N'importe qui pourrait rentrer à n'importe quel moment...

-Hum... c'est ça qui est excitant non ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kili pour faire craquer son frère. Il se fit soudain plaquer avec sauvagerie contre le mur, les mains de Fili dégrafant déjà son pantalon. Il noua ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa profondément, avide de sentir à nouveau l'amour de son frère se déchaîner entre ses cuisses.

oOo

Bilbo fut balancé sur le lit sur lequel il rebondit légèrement et il se redressa vivement, près à lutter pour défendre sa vertu s'il le fallait.

-Thorïn, je...

Le souffle du Hobbit se coupa. Loin de foncer sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire subir les derniers outrages, Thorïn se contentait de rester aux pieds du lit en le fixant avec intensité. Lentement, il porta la main à la tunique bleu outremer qui recouvrait sa cotte de maille et la retira rapidement. Bilbo eut à peine le temps de comprendre les intentions du Nain, que la cotte de maille disparaissait à son tour, ainsi que la chemise de cuir qu'il arborait au dessous et le maillot de corps en lin. Le regard du Hobbit glissa sur le torse puissant, s'attardant sur les pectoraux marqués et recouverts d'une fine toison noire, pour descendre ensuite le long des abdominaux, survoler une cicatrice ronde, et suivre la ligne de poils qui semblaient tracer un chemin jusqu'au sexe du Roi-Nain.

Les pupilles de Bilbo se dilatèrent en détaillant les hanches puissantes, dont les os iliaques entouraient sensuellement l'entre-jambe bombée encore moulée dans le pantalon de cuir. Thorïn sourit en voyant le désir briller dans les yeux de son amant : il voulait que Bilbo oublie ses inquiétudes pour ne plus se préoccuper que de lui ! Alors il se mettait à nu en premier, autant pour que Bilbo ne se sente pas le seul exposé au regard de l'autre, que pour l'attiser. Il défit lentement les lacets de son pantalon, surveillant les réactions de son Hobbit dont le regard suivit chacun de ses mouvements, sa bouche s'entrouvrant pour laisser passer un souffle légèrement heurté. Enfin, Thorïn retira le vêtement et il fut complètement exposé au regard dévorant de Bilbo.

Le Hobbit détailla avec avidité le sexe découvert, qui semblait comme émerger de son écrin de boucles noires et soyeuses. Un frisson ébranla sa colonne vertébrale et il sentit le désir, liquide, brûlant, couler dans son ventre et entourer son propre sexe. Il cambra inconsciemment le dos, faisant frotter son entre-jambe gonflée contre le tissu de son pantalon. Le souffle de plus en plus court, les joues rougies, le corps tendu, ses grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées fixées sur lui, Bilbo représentait un tableau trop sensuel pour que Thorïn n'y succombe pas. Son sexe commença à se dresser et Bilbo déglutit : comme tout le reste, cette partie du corps de Thorïn était admirablement proportionnée...

Thorïn s'avança et grimpa sur le lit, se plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus de son Hobbit, le regard luisant d'un éclat prédateur qui excita et inquiéta Bilbo tout à la fois. Il tendit une main et tira sur la maillot de corps de son amant qui l'empoigna et protesta :

-Non... Thorïn je...

-Ça ne cache pas grand chose de toute façon...

-Oui, mais... je... je...

Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de tenter d'argumenter : les lèvres du Roi-Nain se plaquèrent contre les siennes, sa langue s'insinua, impérieuse, dans sa bouche, et l'entraîna dans une caresse fougueuse et endiablée. Il capitula dans un gémissement et se laissa consumer par Thorïn... Il lui était impossible de lui résister quand il l'embrassait de cette façon : il exigeait et prenait tout, sans pitié ni concession, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer, excitant chaque nerf qui semblait directement relié à son entre-jambe de plus en plus douloureuse, encore comprimée dans ses vêtements. Le manque d'air lui-même en devenait enivrant tellement les sensations que lui procurait Thorïn rien qu'avec ses dents, sa langue, ses lèvres, étaient bonnes...

Lorsque le Nain le relâcha pour lui retirer son maillot, Bilbo était si égaré de plaisir qu'il ne protesta pas, ne l'ayant de toute façon même pas senti relever le vêtement. Thorïn se redressa et contempla longuement son amant, de ses prunelles embuées à ce petit ventre qu'il se reprochait et qui était loin de le déranger. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, Bilbo ressentit une bouffée de honte lui brûler les joues et il cacha son visage dans ses bras. Il se trouvait minable... si minable à côté de Thorïn ! Celui-ci décida de ne pas y faire attention : son Hobbit ne voulait pas montrer son visage, qu'à cela ne tienne, bientôt il ne serait même plus capable de seulement penser à le lui dissimuler. Lentement, avec douceur, comme pour apprivoiser un petit animal sauvage dont il allait pourtant faire son dîner, Thorïn se mit à caresser les flancs de Bilbo, effleurant ses infimes poignées d'amour, glissant sur ses côtes, flattant le bas de son ventre frémissant. Sa bouche se mêla très vite de la partie et il embrassa chaque centimètre de peau découverte, traçant la ligne de ses pectoraux, léchant et mordillant ses tétons, violant son nombril.

La respiration du Hobbit s'était faite haletante, entrecoupée de plaintes et de gémissements. Ses bras s'étaient peu à peu relâchés et gisaient désormais de chaque côté de sa tête. Thorïn sourit, heureux de le voir enfin si confiant et abandonné, et descendit encore, suçotant son aine. Bilbo poussa un cri plus aigu que les autres : il se cabra, les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent par réflexe et ses doigts plongèrent dans les cheveux du Nain, qui s'acharna contre ce point sensible, déboutonnant sa braguette en même temps. Peu à peu, il glissa le vêtement le long des jambes du Hobbit, baisant la peau découverte, câlinant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, caressant ses mollets jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il avait soigneusement évité le sexe tendu de Bilbo qui arquait de plus en plus le dos, les jambes pliées et ouvertes en une invitation qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer.

Si Bilbo avait pu penser à un seul instant que la barbe de Thorïn pouvait constituer un tue-l'amour magistral, il était loin de le croire désormais. Au contraire, elle était d'une douceur incroyable sur sa peau et chaque frôlement l'attisait doucement, tout comme les longs cheveux de son amant qui formaient à eux-seuls une caresse des plus exquise. Thorïn remonta lentement, traçant le même chemin de baisers sur son épiderme, avant de soudain se redresser et de s'asseoir en entraînant son amant à prendre place sur ses jambes, en face de lui. Il plongea ses yeux myosotis dans les siens et ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux, caressant sa tête et découvrant son front qu'il embrassa avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, le faisant frémir.

Bilbo lui répondit en l'embrassant profondément, tentant de faire passer tout son amour dans cette étreinte, pas sûr que ça voix lui obéisse. Thorïn reprit très vite le contrôle du baiser et Bilbo se laissa encore emporter... il était pas loin de devenir complètement dépendant des lèvres de son Roi-Nain d'amant... Les doigts de Thorïn s'emmêlèrent à ses cheveux, tirèrent doucement et commencèrent à lisser une longue mèche au niveau de sa tempe, au-dessus de son oreille. Le Hobbit se recula légèrement et observa le visage du Nain, intrigué. Thorïn tressait avec habileté ses cheveux, attentif à ne pas lui faire mal. Soudain un éclat brilla dans la pénombre de la pièce et il noua quelque chose au bat de la tresse. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, un objet un peu lourd y pendait. C'était une pierre, ronde, à peine plus grosse que le pouce de Thorïn, et superbement enchâssée dans un chaton d'argent finement travaillé. Elle est d'un bleu très foncé, presque noir, dont le centre s'éclairait en un magnifique tourbillon lacté multicolore.

Bilbo retint sa respiration. Non... ce n'était quand même pas... Il dévisagea Thorïn, incrédule.

-Quand l'Arkenstone a été trouvée, expliqua-t-il une voix basse et grave, c'était une pierre superbe, mais brute encore. Elle a été taillée pour former un ovale parfait. Pour ce faire il a cependant été nécessaire d'en abandonner quelques éclats. Certains étaient suffisamment gros pour être à leur tour travaillés, et on les a appelé les Perles d'Erebor** (1)**. Il en existe six en tout. J'en possédais une, je t'en fais présent.

-Thorïn c'est... c'est...

C'était inexprimable. Un morceau de l'Arkenstone... Thorïn lui avait donné un morceau de l'Arkenstone ! Pouvait-il recevoir de lui une plus belle preuve d'amour ? Quand on savait à quel point l'Arkenstone était précieux pour les habitants d'Erebor, et en particulier pour le roi ?

-Il faut que tu saches cependant Bilbo... que si tu acceptes de la porter, tu te lies définitivement non seulement à moi, mais à Erebor toute entière. Tu seras amené à y demeurer toute ta vie, sans jamais retourner dans la Comté qu'exceptionnellement, et tu deviendras mon Consort. Je sais que c'est une décision très grave à prendre... aussi je comprendrais si tu...

-Non ! Non... je...

Bon sang, comment cet idiot pouvait-il lui demander de remettre en question ses sentiments pour des choses aussi futiles au fond ? Et puis il n'était pas bête bon sang! Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait en devenant le compagnon de Thorïn Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne. Il prit la main de son amant, mêla ses doigts aux siens et empoigna la Perle.

-Ou tu seras, fatalement je serai. Je ne suis pas bien là où tu n'es pas Thorïn... Comment pourrais-je retourner dans la Comté si cela signifie ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés ? Je ne suis qu'un Hobbit, nous n'avons peut-être pas la réputation d'aimer aussi passionnément et absolument que vous, mais je sais que je t'aime... que tu es le seul que je peux aimer. Je n'ai jamais aimé avant toi, et je n'aimerai jamais après toi Thorïn...

Comment rester de marbre après une telle déclaration ? En tout cas Thorïn, dont l'amour et le désir frustré s'étaient fait de plus en plus ardents de minutes en minutes, ne le pouvait strictement pas. Il écrasa les lèvres de Bilbo des siennes et le plaqua contre son bassin, imprimant le contact de sa virilité agressive contre son aine. Complètement rassuré sur tous les plans, Bilbo répondit avec ardeur, se frottant contre lui, gémissant sourdement. Les mains de Thorïn glissèrent sur sa nuque, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour empoigner ses fesses, le faisant frissonner violemment. Il eut vaguement conscience d'un petit "pop" et de la légère odeur de plantes qui se répandit dans l'air. Il frissonna lorsque l'un des doigts lubrifié de Thorïn tourna doucement autour de son entrée avant d'y pénétrer délicatement. Bilbo plongea son visage dans le cou du Nain en respirant bruyamment, avalant l'air à grande goulée, se cramponnant à ses épaules alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches d'onduler de plus en plus. Leurs sexes s'effleuraient à chaque mouvement, pressés l'un contre l'autre et c'était bon... infiniment bon.

Thorïn le prépara aussi vite qu'il put, et lorsque les cris de Bilbo à son oreille et la pression sur son sexe furent trop fortes, il s'enfonça d'un coup en lui, aussi profondément que possible. Les dents de Bilbo percèrent la peau du creux de son cou alors qu'il retenait un cri. C'était douloureux... très douloureux, mais les infimes mouvements que Thorïn ne pouvait retenir l'aidèrent à se détendre et peu à peu leur étreinte s'intensifia. Puis le Roi-Nain heurta quelque chose en lui, et tout changea. Il poussa un cri exalté et s'empala plus profondément encore sur le sexe de son amant qui le fit basculer contre les fourrures, s'empara de ses cuisses, les écartant largement, et se recula presque totalement pour se rengainer brusquement en lui. C'était presque violent désormais. Leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, le lit grinçait. Aux cris de Bilbo répondaient les grognements de Thorïn qui le ravageait avec ardeur. Un feu insoutenable naissait dans leurs bas-ventres, se répandant dans chacune de leurs veines.

-Thorïn ! Thorïn !

Bilbo se perdait complètement dans la violence des sensations qui le consumaient. Il tendit la main vers son amant qui s'en empara et mêla leurs doigts, et soudain tout explosa. Chacune de leurs terminaisons nerveuses sembla comme surchargée d'émotions, et ce fut trop. Un plaisir immense, fulgurant, les terrassa. Tous leurs muscles se tendirent et se relâchèrent brusquement, leur esprit sembla s'éparpiller en un million de petits éclats aveuglants et ils s'effondrèrent, vaincus.

Bilbo perdit connaissance et lorsqu'il se réveilla, Thorïn était encore en lui, son souffle saccadé caressant le creux de son cou, son corps pesant délicieusement contre le sien. Le Hobbit noua ses bras autour de ses épaules et respira profondément son odeur, pendant que le Nain caressait son cou de la pointe de son nez, se gorgeant de la sienne. Il restèrent ainsi quelques temps, goûtant la tendresse du moment, puis Thorïn se recula, les nettoya sommairement avec une chemise qui traînait par là, et l'attira sous les fourrures pour un repos bien mérité.

oOo

Bilbo était assis à la table du Conseil. Il soupira de dépit et regarda avec angoisse et contrariété les différents membres se quereller avec plus ou moins de violence. Kili et Fili tempêtaient en tapant régulièrement du poing sur la table pour souligner leurs propos, Balin fulminait et tentait à toute force de conserver son calme en se pinçant le nez, Dwalin menaçait, le regard noir et roulant du biceps, et Gloin... Gloin venait de dépasser le stade des menaces et aplatit la tête de son opposant sur la table en marbre vert.

Thorïn, qui regardait tout ce petit monde faire avec de plus en plus d'irritation, sortit soudain Orcrist et l'abattit avec violence, fendant la table en son centre. Tous se stoppèrent brutalement et observèrent le visage furieux du Roi sous la Montagne qui les dévisageait avec autorité. Il se tourna finalement vers le Conseiller Lofarr, de qui toute cette scène était partie, et dit sèchement :

-Il ne me semblait pourtant pas avoir suggéré que ce point était discutable. Bilbo est mon compagnon. En temps que tel, il est destiné à plus ou moins longue échéance à devenir mon Consort. Cette place que je lui donne au Conseil est destinée à lui apprendre les ficelles de sa future fonction. Je ne négocierai et ne reviendrai jamais sur ce point.

-J'avais bien compris Seigneur Thorïn, seulement le problème est le même. Beaucoup s'inquiètent de votre choix, moi en premier. Je ne nie pas les qualités certaines de votre... compagnon. Mais ce n'est pas un Nain. Il ne connaît pas nos lois, nos coutumes, nos valeurs...

-Il peut les apprendre, contra Fili, excédé par ce Conseiller qu'il trouvait de plus en plus médisant et pernicieux.

-Très certainement Prince Fili, seulement une autre charge du Consort est d'épauler et protéger le Roi... J'entends bien il vous protège... moralement si j'ai bien compris, mais il semble à beaucoup de Nains que ce n'est pas suffisant. Beaucoup ne savent de ce Hobbit que ce que vous leur en avez dit. Ils savent, mais n'ont pas eu les faits sous les yeux, et ils ont du mal à croire à la valeur de votre compagnon, et ce faisant... ils doutent de votre bon jugement mon Roi.

-Et bien le temps étouffera leurs doutes. Je refuse que Bilbo participe à cette épreuve. Vous l'avez dit Lofarr, il n'est pas un Nain, il n'a pas appris à combattre, je n'enverrai pas mon compagnon à la mort pour de vulgaires inquiétudes infondées.

Bilbo soupira. Ça faisait près d'une heure maintenant que l'on parlait de lui à la troisième personne sans jamais lui prêter attention. La situation était des plus délicate... Il aurait dû se douter que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde que le Roi sous la Montagne choisisse un compagnon hobbit et lui offre en plus une Perle d'Erebor. Si une partie de la population s'en fichait pas mal, après tout Thorïn avait toujours agi pour leur bien, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait -sans oublier que le Hobbit avait fait parti de la Compagnie pour reconquérir Erebor, il devait être plus vaillant que ce que son petit corps le suggérait-, d'autres, encouragés par les soi-disant scrupules et inquiétudes de Lofarr, voyait d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée d'un Hobbit au pouvoir. Cette place devait être occupée, puisque le roi préférait les mâles, par un Nain ! Un Nain brave, fort, courageux, qui aurait prouvé sa valeur au cours de combats victorieux ! Et Bilbo, même s'il avait aidé Thorïn à reprendre Erebor, ils en convenaient, était loin de correspondre à leurs critères. Ils avaient donc proposé que Bilbo prouve sa valeur comme chaque Nain pouvait le faire, en affrontant un brave guerrier et en triomphant.

Bilbo n'avait aucune chance de gagner, et tous ces conseillers en étaient parfaitement conscients. Cela faisait une semaine que Thorïn refusait catégoriquement, outré de cette proposition qui n'était pour lui qu'une condamnation à mort. Lui, ne voyait pas le problème : qu'ils geignent, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient faire que cela, le temps apaiserait la situation, et s'ils devenaient trop insistants, il restait la possibilité d'un Duel Judiciaire. Mais Bilbo lui la supportait de moins en moins. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'on doute de lui qui le rongeait, ça il avait l'habitude, et il avait le soutien indéfectible de son amant et de ses amis, ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Non, ce qui le blessait, c'était que la crédibilité de son compagnon soit ainsi remise en cause, c'était le fait qu'à cause de lui, une partie de ses conseillers et de son peuple en vienne à douter de Thorïn lui-même, et il ne supportait pas ça !

Seulement il était aussi certain qu'il n'avait aucune chance de battre un Nain en duel, et Thorïn l'avait convaincu avec passion que sa mort n'était pas une option envisageable. Alors Bilbo avait longtemps réfléchi, s'était longuement tracassé et tourmenté, avait farfouillé aussi vite que possible dans les archives en se débrouillant comme il pouvait avec les bases de khuzdul qu'il avait et un Nain-archiviste râleur mais serviable, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution. Seulement cela faisait bien une heure qu'il tentait de prendre la parole sans y arriver : le Conseil devenait peu à peu un véritable champ de bataille, et les affrontements risquaient de tourner sous peu au pugilat. Bilbo ne voulait pas que les événements se dégradent encore plus : il craignait que tout cela ne dégénère en guerre civile, et il était hors de question qu'il en soit l'origine.

Il prit la Perle d'Erebor au creux de sa paume pour se donner du courage et il lui sembla pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle vibra et se réchauffa doucement, comme pour le soutenir. Il chassa cependant l'idée très vite. Ce n'était qu'une pierre... oui... comme l'anneau n'était qu'un anneau... chuchota une voix inquiète dans son esprit. Peut-être... mais même si cette Perle n'était pas ordinaire, il ne ressentait pas de volonté maligne en elle. Et il avait d'autres ennuis à résoudre pour l'instant.

Il grimpa sur la table, se faufila entre les différents Nains qui peu à peu se tournaient vers lui, intrigués, puis il s'empara d'un superbe plat en argent rempli de fruits et le balança avec violence au sol. Le bruit tonitruant que fit l'objet en rencontrant le marbre vrilla les tympans de toute cette joyeuse bande de débiles et tous se tournèrent vers lui, certains offusqués et presque haineux, d'autres étonnés et un peu de penauds de l'avoir ainsi oublié. Bilbo se tourna vers Lofarr et le défia du regard.

-Ce duel est une folie, je ne peux gagner contre un guerrier nain entraîné depuis sa prime jeunesse, vous le savez, et moi-même je le reconnais parfaitement. Je ne suis pas un Nain, et cela m'étonne que vous vouliez me traiter comme tel : la Loi Naine indique qu'en tant que race étrangère et simple Hobbit, tout duel, par soucis d'équité, doit être adapté à mes capacités... tout comme vous auriez adapté une telle épreuve si j'avais été une Naine dont vous auriez douté. Je suppose qu'une Naine ne doit pas battre un guerrier pour prouver sa valeur ?

Lofarr grimaça et se tourna vers ses alliés. Beaucoup semblèrent gênés et plus ou moins d'accord, certains au contraire parfaitement intransigeant. Thorïn regardait Bilbo avec inquiétude, qu'est-ce que son charmant petit Hobbit préparait ?

-Alors voici ce que je propose, puisqu'il est évident que je ne pourrais pas battre un guerrier, au lieu de battre mon adversaire, je devrai tenir face à lui pendant cinq minutes. Si je tiens tout ce temps, vous reconnaîtrez que sans être un Nain, je suis quand même suffisamment valeureux pour opposer une résistance, dans le cas inverse, je serai désavoué. Dans les deux, cas, le problème sera réglé sans que les tensions n'augmentent et ne finissent par affaiblir Erebor par des querelles stupides. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Il apparut clairement que Lofarr comme Thorïn étaient absolument contre, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Kili et Fili protestèrent avec virulence pendant que Balin et Dawlin tentaient d'empêcher Gloin de s'emparer de Bilbo pour le secouer comme un prunier et lui remettre les idées en place. Cependant les alliés de Lofarr étaient tellement convaincus de l'échec assuré de Bilbo, et d'ailleurs si un seul Nain n'était pas capable d'éliminer ce Hobbit en cinq minutes, ils voulaient bien se raser la barbe, qu'ils jugèrent cet accord tout à fait convenable et acceptèrent. Lofarr fut obligé de s'incliner.

Thorïn, lui, était mort d'angoisse... son Hobbit avait-il conscience que ce duel risquait bien de se conclure avec sa mort ?

**oOo**

**(1) vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais je me suis inspirée des perles des Nains de _La Tendresse d'un roi_, fanfic de Shinigami714, traduite de l'anglais par Revan-Hikin.**

**Alors verdict?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enfin! **

**Après avoir souffert d'une panne d'internet pendant une semaine (j'ai bien cru crever sur mon carrelage, la bave aux lèvres, tellement j'étais en manque de Fili/Kili...)**

**Désolée pour l'attente du coup, mais ai pas fait exprès u_u**

**Merci pour vos reviews! Je vous adore tout fort!**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 9 : Le Chant d'Orphar.**

-Comment as-tu pu organiser cela sans m'en parler ? Rugit Thorïn en claquant la porte de son bureau avec violence.

-Si je t'avais parlé de mon projet tu m'aurais empêché de l'accomplir ! Répliqua Bilbo en criant presque aussi fort que son compagnon.

-Évidemment ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? De ce que ce duel implique ?

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient ! Je me suis renseigné avant de faire une telle proposition, et je sais très bien ce que je risque !

-Alors ne pouvais-tu pas rester à mes côtés et attendre que je règle la situation ? Demanda Thorïn en étreignant son amant avec fureur, plongeant son visage dans ses doux cheveux clairs.

Bilbo lui rendit son étreinte, se plaquant contre le Roi-Nain comme pour se fondre en lui et puiser dans sa force et sa vaillance, l'assurance qu'il lui manquait. La vérité, c'était qu'il était effrayé. Dans trois jours, il affronterait le combattant choisi par Lofarr et ses partisans et il savait que même avec les nouvelles conditions qu'il avait réussi à imposer ses chances de s'en sortir restaient minces. Il aurait pu en effet se cacher derrière Thorïn... il aurait pu attendre que ça passe et regarder les Nains se déchirer entre eux. Mais sa propre fierté l'en empêchait. Il voulait être digne de son compagnon, il voulait mériter sa place à ses côtés, être un soutien... et non agir comme un faible et un lâche, et si pour cela il fallait qu'il risque sa vie, et bien il le ferait.

Il avait peur, ses chances étaient maigres, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir la confiance du peuple nain s'affaiblir peu à peu et Thorïn humilié par sa faute. Les Nains étaient intransigeants, mais il savait que le simple fait qu'il ait accepté de se battre et de prouver sa valeur lui donnaient quelques points dans le cœur du peuple. Le duel serait publique, nombre de Nains y assisteraient, et il se devait de prouver que s'il n'était pas l'être le plus fort d'Erebor, il ne manquait pas de cœur et de tripes.

Thorïn embrassa son front, puis descendit peu à peu le long de ses tempes pour baiser ses joues, son nez et sa bouche. Il avait peur lui aussi, peur de perdre son cher Hobbit... Il empoigna ses fesses et le souleva contre lui, le pressant contre son corps. Bilbo noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou, et se perdit dans le baiser dévorant et passionné de son amant, gémissant doucement. Thorïn le porta contre son bureau, faucha d'un mouvement de bras tout ce qui l'encombrait et l'y renversa, pesant de tout son poids contre lui. Ils avaient besoin de l'un de l'autre... besoin de s'unir... Ces trois jours étaient peut-être les derniers qu'ils passaient ensemble, alors ils voulaient, ils avaient besoin de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un avant l'échéance.

En quelques gestes habiles, Thorïn dénuda Bilbo et le caressa avec passion, parcourant ses flancs, ses hanches, ses cuisses, baisant ses épaules, ses clavicules, marquant sa gorge. Le Hobbit s'empressa d'ôter le manteau de fourrure et la chemise du Roi-Nain, avide de sentir son torse nu contre le sien, de plonger son visage contre sa peau, de respirer son odeur poivrée. Il s'agrippa d'une main à ses larges épaules alors que l'autre se faufilait jusqu'au pantalon de Thorïn dont il défit les lacets avec fébrilité. Le Nain grogna en sentant la petite main de son compagnon à cet endroit et donna un coup de rein qui fit gémir Bilbo.

-Viens... viens... supplia-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai pas préparé...

-Tu l'as fait hier, viens !

Thorïn ne put résister davantage à la voix lascive et implorante de son compagnon. Il prit tout de même le temps de sortir un petit flacon de sa poche pour se lubrifier rapidement et le pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant qui fit pousser un cri et se cambrer Bilbo. Les chairs écartelées par le membres de son amant lançaient le Hobbit, mais c'était... c'était atrocement bon ! Il sentait Thorïn profondément en lui, il le sentait épais et brûlant au creux de son ventre, et la sensation était enivrante... Il se mit à onduler lentement, l'incitant à bouger, et son compagnon obéit, d'abord avec lenteur puis de plus en plus ardemment, se retirant presque complètement pour se rengainer avec violence, frappant à chaque coup la prostate de Bilbo, le faisant vibrer et presque hurler de plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas assez... ce n'était pas assez ! Il voulait se perdre complètement dans les sensations que lui donnait son amant, il voulait ne penser qu'à lui, n'éprouver que lui, ne respirer que pour lui !

-Thorïn... Thorïn... plus fort... plus vite !

Thorïn gronda et se redressa. Il se saisit des jambes de Bilbo et les maintint de chaque côté de son torse, contre ses épaules, puis lui empoigna ses hanches et les plaqua brutalement contre lui en même temps qu'il se renfonçait vivement. La voix de Bilbo se cassa... Oui... c'était ça ! Son corps entier s'ébranla, secoué de frissons, et il tenta de s'ancrer aux cuisses puissantes de son amant, une houle de magma incandescent prenant naissance au plus profond de son ventre pour ensuite envahir tout son être. Thorïn, rendu fiévreux par la peur, le désir et l'amour, allait et venait puissamment, ravageant complètement son corps de plaisir. Bilbo n'eut même pas besoin de se caresser. L'orgasme le dévasta dans une tourmente de sensations et il jouit violemment, savourant les derniers mouvements de son amant avant que celui-ci ne s'assouvisse à son tour. Il referma inconsciemment ses jambes autour des hanches de Thorïn pour le maintenir en lui, et celui-ci l'étreignit avec passion, appuyant sa joue contre la sienne, pressant son corps contre le sien.

-Je t'aime, Bilbo, murmura-t-il, je t'aime... je ne supporterai pas de te perdre... _Tsâlubh minn... Tûm-kulubhaz... Kha ye kadum-zâre, khêred zirîm... _

Bilbo s'était tendu... du khuzdul... c'était la première fois que Thorïn lui parlait en khuzdul... Et il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne comprenait pas mais il sentait que c'était important. L'accent des Nains variait en fonction du sens de ce qu'ils disaient... Et cet accent... à la fois si doux et si rude ! Si passionné et si âpre ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il avait besoin de le savoir !

-Thorïn... qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Thorïn ?

Le Roi-Nain l'embrassa avec fougue et tendresse, puis posa son front contre le sien et caressa ses joues.

-Gagne ton duel et je te le dirai... gagne ton duel et je te le chuchoterai tous les soirs de ta vie...

oOo

Les trois jours jusqu'au duel avaient filé à une vitesse affolante... Bilbo les avait passé à s'entraîner avec Thorïn, Kili et Fili afin de savoir un minimum quoi faire pour parer ou éviter. S'il s'était avéré que le Hobbit était bien moins bras-cassé que prévu, il n'avait cependant que très peu de chance face à un Nain entraîné depuis qu'il savait marcher. Le moins inquiet d'entre eux, ce qui ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il était parfaitement serein, était Kili. Parce que si beaucoup raisonnaient en terme de force et d'habileté, lui comptait sur la ruse de Bilbo, ainsi que sur ses impressionnants réflexes et sa petite carrure. Nul doute que le combattant choisi par Lofarr et ses alliés serait une grosse brute toute en muscle et rien en vitesse, et tellement sûre de son fait que Bilbo pourrait en profiter pour riposter et le prendre par surprise.

Bilbo était désormais dans les coulisses de l'arène, les lèvres encore sensibles du baiser ardent et angoissé que Thorïn lui avait donné. Dans quelques instants, ils seraient devant des centaines de Nains épiant tous ses gestes, confronté à un guerrier qu'il ne connaissait pas encore mais qu'il redoutait déjà. Il serra la Perle dans sa paume et sentit les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calmer un peu et la boule dans sa gorge s'amenuiser. Il empoigna le pommeau de Sting et inspira profondément. Il devait s'en sortir. Il devait tenir les cinq minutes pour revenir à Thorïn et savoir le sens de ces mots si importants qu'il lui avait dit.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il marcha, quelque peu tremblant, vers le centre de l'arène, sous les cris de joie du public. A mesure qu'il avançait, il put découvrir en face de lui un Nain affreux qui se dirigeait dans la même direction. Il était énorme pour un Nain : presque aussi large que haut, sauf que tout était fait de muscles. Il avait les cheveux coupés sur les côtés pour former une sorte de crête, laissant apparaître un crâne recouvert de tatouages, et une barbe noire et bien fournie, ornée de bijoux en or et de ce qui ressemblait bien à des os. Son visage était couturé de cicatrices : l'une passait au travers de son œil droit dont la prunelle et le pupille étaient voilées, signe qu'il était aveugle. Outre ces marques, ses pommettes étaient défoncées et son nez tordu, indices des nombreux coups qu'il avait dû se prendre. Il portait dans son dos une hache monstrueuse dont Bilbo était certain qu'un seul coup le tuerait à coup sûr. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois distants de dix pas. Les lèvres du Nain s'étirèrent en un sourire plein de dents taillées en pointes, à l'exception de la canine gauche manquante, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Bilbo. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et tourna le tête vers le balcon où étaient Thorïn et les membres du Conseil.

On frappa contre un gong et le silence se fit progressivement alors que Lofarr s'avançait vers le bord, le visage neutre et impassible.

-Nous sommes réunis ici pour voir le Hobbit Bilbo Baggins défendre son honneur et prouver sa valeur en combattant l'un de nos plus valeureux guerriers : l'illustre Tharar ! Déclama-t-il. S'il réussit à lui résister pendant cinq minutes, il sera jugé digne de devenir pleinement le compagnon et Consort de notre roi bien-aimé, Thorïn Oakenshield. Les règles sont simples : les combattants n'ont le droit qu'à une arme. S'ils la perdent, il leur est formellement interdit de la reprendre. Le combat commencera au prochain coup de gong. Lorsque tours les grains de ce sablier se seront écoulés, le combat sera terminé. Que Mahal soit avec celui qui le mérite !

Chacun des muscles de Bilbo se tendit, sa main se referma sur Sting et il attendit avec anxiété le signal. Lorsque le gong résonna il ne perdit pas de temps. Il se rua sur le Nain qui venait de dégainer sa hache et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le genoux. Un craquement écœurant se fit entendre et Tharar, aussi surpris par l'initiative que par la force de frappe, ne réagit pas assez vite. Bilbo esquiva avec habileté le coup de hache qu'il lui destinait et prit avec précaution ses distances. Le Nain grogna sourdement et le fixa avec rage. Il fit un pas mais une grimace se forma sur son visage, signe que son genoux était sévèrement amoché. Pour le public et tous ceux qui croyaient que le frêle petit Hobbit n'avait aucune chance, ce premier mouvement fut tout d'un coup l'annonce d'un spectacle bien plus captivant... Le Hobbit ne se laisserait de toute évidence pas faire.

Bilbo sentait l'adrénaline parcourir tout son corps. Il était à nouveau face à Azog, face aux araignées, face à Smaug, et il devait survivre ! Il refusait de mourir ! Pour Thorïn ! Il se campa fermement au sol, bien décidé à tenir pendant les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Tharar sembla souffler comme un bœuf et, ignorant son genoux brisé, chargea. Il abattit son arme et Bilbo évita d'un bond sur le côté puis plongea soudain au sol pour éviter la courbe de la hache qui lui fonçait dessus. Il roula et était à peine remis sur un pied qu'il dut bondir vers l'arrière pour éviter le tranchant de l'arme. Ce Nain était beaucoup plus vif que prévu... Et il lui avait broyé un genoux ! Il n'osait s'imaginer ce que ça devait être lorsqu'il était en pleine possession de ses deux jambes...

Tharar venait d'enfoncer profondément la hache dans le sol en tentant d'atteindre Bilbo et celui-ci en profita pour sortir Sting et attaquer. Il courut sur le Nain, lui trancha vivement les tendons du coude avant de se jeter au sol, perdant malheureusement son arme dans le même temps : Tharar était ambidextre et avait saisi sa hache de l'autre main. Il se retourna vivement, fou de rage que son moucheron d'adversaire ait pu le toucher ainsi deux fois, et s'emporta violemment : son arme vola, fendit, s'abattit, et Bilbo roula, sauta et esquiva. La lame le frôla de si près qu'elle lui entailla la joue, mais il parvint à se reculer à temps. Plus il réussissait à éviter les attaques, et plus son adversaire devenait fou de rage. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus brutaux et de plus en plus imprévisibles, et Bilbo eut de plus en plus de mal à éviter, récoltant diverses coupures et éraflures.

Sur le balcon, Thorïn fixait son amant sans ciller, parfaitement immobile, les muscles contractés par l'angoisse. Du coin de l'œil il guettait le sablier qui ne semblait jamais devoir se vider. Autour de lui, chacun manifestait sa peur d'une façon différente. Kili en particulier était très expressif : il ne cessait de bondir et de se rasseoir, commentant chaque fait et geste, encourageant Bilbo en hurlant. Ils en étaient à peine à la moitié du temps que le Hobbit semblait déjà en difficulté... Oh il s'était remarquable défendu jusqu'à présent, mais Lofarr et ses alliés n'avaient pas choisi Tharar pour rien. Ce Nain était particulièrement fort et sans pitié. Thorïn caressa le manche de l'arc qu'il dissimulait sur lui... Dire qu'il avait espéré que ce sadique prendrait son temps pour achever Bilbo... s'il continuait à se déchaîner ainsi, il n'aurait jamais le temps de tirer et de l'abattre avant qu'il ne tue d'un seul coup son amant...

Bilbo plongea sur la gauche et eut tout juste le temps d'écarter les jambes avant que la hache ne se plante à quelques centimètres de son entre-jambe. Il l'avait raté... de peu, mais il l'avait raté... il devait être dans l'angle mort de son œil aveugle... Mais oui ! Bilbo se releva vivement pendant que Tharar récupérait son arme, et commença à bouger rapidement pour toujours rester dans son angle mort. Tharar tourbillonnait pour le voir, mais Bilbo tournait également, et le guerrier avait à peine le temps de l'entrevoir qu'il avait déjà disparu. Bilbo aurait pu tenter une attaque, seulement il n'avait plus Sting et ce n'était pas avec ses maigres poings qu'il pourrait se défendre, sans compter qu'il était hors de question qu'il risque un coup de hache. Non, il fallait pousser l'autre à commettre une erreur et lui faire lâcher son arme.

Tharar devenait fou ! Il lui tournait autour comme un moustique et ne se laissait jamais écraser ! Il se tourna encore brutalement, et soudain le Hobbit sembla enfin ne pas réussir à suivre le mouvement. Ricanant déjà de sa future victoire, Tharar abattit sa hache de toutes ses forces décuplée par la colère. Au dernier moment, Bilbo esquiva vers la droite et l'arme s'enfonça profondément dans le sol. Le Hobbit en profita pour faire un coup bas, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, tout était permis : il percuta avec violence l'entre-jambe du Nain de son talon. Un cri guttural lui échappa et il lâcha sa hache pour ramener ses deux mains sur son membre douloureux. Dans le public, nombre de Nains tressaillirent de douleur alors que les Naines, rares mais présentes, éclataient de rire : c'était qu'il avait du culot le Semi-homme!

Tharar resta de longues et précieuses secondes prostré avant de jeter un regard noir et complètement dément au Hobbit. Il allait l'écorcher ! Il en allait de son honneur ! Cette merde hobbite devait crever ! Il empoigna le manche de sa hache et de nombreuses protestations naquirent : il n'avait pas le droit ! Il avait laissé tomber son arme, il n'avait pas le droit de la reprendre ! Tharar les entendit mais il s'en fichait, peu importe les règles, cette saleté l'avait nargué trop longtemps !

Dans le balcon Thorïn s'égosillait contre Lofarr et ses partisans : Tharar avait enfreint les règles, le duel était fini ! Mais ils traînaient, Lofarr plaidait la bassesse du coup du Hobbit, que rien pourtant n'interdisait, et Thorïn craqua : la hache venait d'effleurer Bilbo qui l'esquiva tout juste mais se prit soudain un violent coup de botte dans la jambe. Le bout renforcé de métal lui cassa net le tibia et il s'effondra au sol dans un cri. Tharar souleva une dernière fois sa hache, près à fendre le Hobbit en deux.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux. Une larme de désespoir coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il réalisait en un éclair qu'il ne pourrait tenir sa promesse de revenir à Thorïn sain et sauf et qu'il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il lui avait dit... Un sifflement retentit et Tharar sursauta avant de se figer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tomba en arrière, déséquilibré par le poids de sa hache qu'il serrait encore. Lorsque sa tête heurta le sol, le fût de la flèche se cassa et Bilbo comprit alors que quelqu'un avait tué Tharar avant qu'il ne le tue. Son regard vola vers le balcon et il y vit Thorïn abaisser son arc.

La stupeur régnait dans l'arène avant que Thorïn, flamboyant d'autorité et de puissance, ne prenne la parole.

-Les cinq minutes étaient presque écoulées. La sablier vient juste de se vider. Je pense qu'en touchant par trois fois son adversaire, et en réussissant à l'éviter avec brio pendant tout ce temps, mon compagnon a largement prouvé sa valeur ! Que ceux qui viendraient à douter à nouveau de lui se souviennent qu'il est Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit de la Comté, Ami du peuple d'Erebor auquel il a rendu sa demeure et sa dignité, et Compagnon et Consort de Thorïn Oakenshield ! Je ne tolérerai plus d'autres défis !

Le silence se fit encore entendre quelques instants avant que nombre de Nains ne crient le nom de Thorïn en signe de déférence. Leur roi avait tué Tharar d'une seule flèche en pleine tête, son compagnon n'était certes pas un Nain mais s'était bien mieux défendu que personne ne l'espérait, ils s'inclineraient devant son choix, de toute façon que le Consort soit un Hobbit ou un Nain, cela ne changerait pas leur quotidien. Ce duel avait surtout été l'occasion de se divertir un peu, et par Mahal, cela avait été court mais prenant ! Ils étaient satisfaits. Bien sûr, les membres du Conseil crièrent à l'ingérence, mais Thorïn leur dit d'un ton dur que le prochain qui bronchait aurait le droit de défendre son opinion face à lui, dans un Duel Judiciaire qui durerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive cette fois. Il le pouvait, en cas de litige irrésolu la Loi Naine stipulait que les opposants pouvaient résoudre le problème en combattant en duel. Si seulement son abruti et adorable Hobbit n'avait pas agi seul, il aurait pu le lui dire et rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé.

Thorïn, suivi de toute la compagnie, se rua dans les escaliers et rejoignit son amant en courant. Bilbo, incapable de se relever, sa jambe le lançant méchamment, regarda son compagnon accourir vers lui, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Thorïn s'agenouilla et le prit férocement dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui à le briser. Qu'il avait eu peur... par Mahal qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre son adorable et vaillant petit Hobbit ! Bilbo, enfin entouré par l'amour, la chaleur et l'odeur musquée de son amant, sentit soudain toute son énergie le quitter et son courage s'évanouir. Il s'agrippa à Thorïn de toute ses forces et éclata en sanglots. Il avait réussi... tout juste, mais il avait réussi... La main de son amant caressa doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et il se sentit infiniment heureux. Il était avec Thorïn. Son compagnon le souleva dans ses bras, attentif à ne pas cogner contre la jambe blessée de Bilbo qui sortit la tête du torse de son amant pour adresser un maigre sourire à ses amis. Kili criait de joie, Fili lui fit un énorme sourire en parodiant le salut militaire, Bofur jeta son chapeau en l'air et tous finirent par les féliciter chaudement et les pousser vers les guérisseurs les plus proches.

oOo

Thorïn avait refusé de lâcher Bilbo, même pendant les soins : c'était appuyé au torse ferme de son amant, ses bras entourant sa taille, que le Hobbit avait supporté la remise en place de son os brisé et la pose de l'attelle, et c'était encore allongé contre lui, la tête posée sur sa cuisse, que Bilbo regardait avec tendresse ses amis rire et célébrer sa victoire. Ils avaient improvisé une fête dans la chambre même du couple puisque le Hobbit blessé, fatigué et drogué par les plantes calmantes, avait besoin de rester allongé. Thorïn n'avait toléré cette hypothèque de sa chambre qu'à titre exceptionnel et seulement parce que la présence de tous leurs amis semblait remonter le moral de son amant, mais dès que la petite fiesta serait fini il comptait sur Kili et Fili, qu'il avait pris à part juste avant, pour virer tout ce petit monde de là. Après tout les deux frères détesteraient se voir interrompus en plein élan de fougue et Thorïn leur avait promis de faire de leur vie un enfer si par malheur il ne pouvait rester seul avec son Hobbit cette nuit, rien à faire si ce n'était pas juste, Kili n'avait qu'à pas proposer l'idée.

Bercé par les chants, les jurons, les rires et la main tendre de son amant dans ses cheveux, Bilbo commençait doucement à sommeiller quand un grognement agacé de Thorïn le poussa à relever les paupières pour voir quel était le Nain qui venait défier l'orgueil de mâle alpha de son amant en s'asseyant sur son territoire. Kili lui fit un grand sourire et poussa un peu plus vers lui un plateau débordant de fruits, de pâtisseries, de fromages et de lait.

-Désolé de briser ton cocon petite chenille, mais tu n'as pas mangé depuis longtemps et si Oncle Thorïn arrêtait de jouer à l'ours mal léché, il s'en serrait rendu compte.

Bilbo rit doucement avant de se relever avec précaution, aidé par Thorïn qui le cala entre ses jambes, contre son torse. Kili regarda avec amusement son oncle rapprocher le plateau et refermer ensuite ses bras autour de la taille de Bilbo. Il était évident que le fier Roi sous la Montagne, l'impassible et invincible Thorïn Oakenshield, avait besoin de se rassurer. Il n'était pas passé loin de perdre son compagnon quelques heures plus tôt et Kili n'osait imaginer dans quel état il serait s'il avait dû subir autant de tension au cour des trois derniers jours. Il frissonna : il avait déjà été mort de frayeur pour son ami, alors qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si Fili avait été menacé ? Il lui sembla qu'un poison rongeait son cœur rien qu'à l'idée et il décida de se distraire de ses sombres pensées en bavardant avec Bilbo. Il était en train de refaire le duel, mimant avec humour le moment mémorable où Bilbo avait explosé le gros lot, quand quelqu'un le chopa par le col et le tira vers l'arrière.

-Bon aller, ça suffit maintenant, laisse Bilbo avec Thorïn et occupe-toi un peu de moi, non mais... grommela Fili.

Bilbo éclata de rire en voyant son ami tenter de se défaire de la poigne de son frère en geignant, mais rien n'y fit et ils disparurent derrière la porte. Le Hobbit grignota avec gourmandise un autre pain au chocolat avant de se pelotonner à nouveau contre son amant, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou sous les longs cheveux noirs qui lui caressaient doucement le visage.

oOo

Lorsque Bilbo se réveilla, il était allongé à plat ventre contre Thorïn, la tête posée contre son torse. Il écouta les doux battements de son cœur et inspira profondément l'odeur musquée de sa peau. Sa chemise était entrouverte et Bilbo eut soudain l'envie de glisser ses doigts dessous. Il posa la main sur le tissu et hésita. Avait-il vraiment le droit de faire ça pendant que son amant dormait ?

Il ne se contenterait que de simples caresses, décida-t-il.

Lentement, il glissa une phalange sous le tissu tout contre le ventre de Thorïn, guettant sa réaction, puis une autre, puis un doigt tout entier. Il caressa la peau avec douceur, en appréciant les pleins et les déliés, avant de descendre distraitement. Lorsqu'il effleura du bout des doigts l'aine de Thorïn, il y eut un accroc dans sa respiration et les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent soudainement. Bilbo retira précipitamment sa main et releva la tête pour tomber dans les prunelles myosotis de son compagnon. Il fut aussitôt happé par ce regard intense et amoureux et peu à peu leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent et se redécouvre avec tendresse. Bilbo sentit la main de Thorïn remonter le long de sa cuisse jusqu'au bas de ses reins alors que l'autre s'emparait de sa gorge et de sa mâchoire. Leurs bouches se détachèrent lentement et le pouce de Thorïn glissa sur sa joue alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Le Hobbit frissonna. Il était sûr que le Roi-Nain savait pertinemment l'effet qu'avait son regard sur lui : il savait que lorsqu'il le regardait ainsi, le corps de Bilbo se contractait de désir, sentant presque la caresse de son regard sur son épiderme et la chaleur de son amour dans son cœur.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que signifiaient ces mots la dernière fois, reprocha doucement Bilbo en chuchotant, ne voulant pas briser l'atmosphère feutrée de la pièce.

Les doigts de Thorïn sur son visage dérivèrent pour jouer avec la Perle attachée à ses cheveux.

-J'attendais le moment opportun.

Bilbo allait demander s'il était enfin venu quand il fut réduit au silence par les lèvres gourmandes de son amant. Thorïn le relâcha au bout de quelques instants et posa son front contre le sien. Sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de leur chambre, grave et douce, et transperçant chaque parcelle de l'âme du Hobbit.

_Mon âme peine sous le poids de l'orage,_

_Sur les pics brisés de la Montagne,_

_Elle gronde, elle tonne, elle rage,_

_Comme la tempête, tout mon être éclate !_

_Que semblable à la sienne, ma voix s'élève_

_Pour de mon cœur tonner les fureurs,_

_Siffler dans ton oreille ces tourments_

_Qui m'assaillent, faire claquer à ta pied_

_L'airain de mon être déchiré ! _

_Tu m'as jeté à terre, et j'en souffre encore,_

_Et chaque jour d'amour je m'écorche._

_Je te donnerai tout l'or de la Montagne,_

_Sur un plateau, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme._

_Mais en échange, Unique qui m'est destiné,_

_Pour l'éternité, je t'emprisonnerai._

Thorïn acheva les dernières paroles en un souffle et resserra sa prise sur le corps tremblant de son compagnon. Bilbo était renversé... Chaque intonation avait fait vibrer son être d'émotions, l'avait pris la gorge pour le laisser pantelant et transporté, sans force contre la poitrine de Thorïn qui résonnait sourdement. Il y avait de la magie dans ce chant... quelque chose de millénaire qui avait envahit l'atmosphère, fait crépiter l'air et pénétré jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

-Qu'est-ce...

-C'est le Chant d'Orphar, le premier Nain à avoir exprimé avec des mots ce que nous ressentons tous lorsque nous trouvons l'Unique qui nous est destiné. Un Nain peut avoir nombre d'amants, mais il n'a qu'un seul _stâlubh_, on le traduit par « aimé » ou « amant » en langue commune, mais ce sont des mots bien fades pour parler de l'être qui nous est essentiel, de celui qui, sans même le faire exprès, s'est incrusté tel le plus pur des joyaux dans notre torse pour nous ôter le cœur et prendre sa place. _Tsâlubh minn... tûm-kulubhaz... Kha ye kadum-zâre, khêred zirîm... _Mon amour... je t'aime... sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre...

Bilbo se mit à pleurer. Était-il possible qu'il soit l'objet d'un tel amour ? En était-il seulement digne ? Non, là n'était pas la question. Thorïn... Thorïn n'avait pas choisi... Il était comme Kili, il subissait un amour qui lui tombait dessus sans prévenir et qui le laissait brisé sur le roc sans possibilité de se relever. Le Hobbit n'aurait jamais pu deviner la passion qui brûlait sous la carapace d'airain de Thorïn, ou sous celle de Kili et Fili. Elle était si intense, si désespérée, que chaque manifestation qu'elle suscitait ne pouvait être que violente sans pour autant l'égaler. Elle était... inexprimable... et les mots du Chant d'Orphar, les baisers de Thorïn, ses étreintes forcenées, ne seraient jamais à même d'en combler la mesure.

Il redressa le visage, et toujours en larme, déposa une multitude de baisers sur le visage de son compagnon, entrecoupés de « je t'aime » fiévreux.

**oOo**

**Voilààààààà! Guimauve quand tu nous tiens...**

**Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic! après c'est le chapitre bonus qui sert d'interlude à la suite de la fic qui ne viendra peut-être pas tout de suite cependant... **

**Vous avez peut-être pu le constater mais je suis en train de virer très Durincest, j'adore Kili et Fili et j'ai trop envie d'écrire juste sur eux! Enfin je caserai bien Thorin et Bilbo quelque part mais je voudrais quelque chose d'uniquement centré sur eux et en fait j'ai aussi un peu la flem' d'écrire sur un truc qu'on connaît déjà, même si le Seigneur des Anneaux ne raconte pas ce qu'il se passe à Dale et Erebor.**

**Au fait, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il vous plaît et déplaît, et si vous avez des envies de fics Kili/Fili qui vous tarabustent mais que vous n'êtes pas scribouilleur, bah vous pouvez me les dire (en fait je cherche désespérément à écrire quelque chose sur ce couple et j'ai bien une idée mais j'en suis pas sûre, ça permettrait d'ouvrir mon champ d'horizon ;) )**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre bonus!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite ni quelle sera la prochaine fanfiction à laquelle je m'atèle d'ailleurs... Je vais être très occupée dans les jours prochains et puis, je viens de découvrir Spartacus et le couple d'Agron et Nasir... ils sont juste trop choux ces deux là et du coup... bah... on verra :)**

**En attendant j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, j'ai adoré l'écrire!**

**Ah et pour le chant d'Orphar dans le chapitre précédent, c'est du made in me, inspiré cependant d'un passage de _Mauprat_ de George Sand qui est magnifique! Pour ceux qui désespère de ne pouvoir lire autre chose que _Jane Eyre_ et les _Hauts de Hurlevent_, je vous le conseille, c'est juste génial!**

**Chapitre 10 : Interlude.**

_Environ 20 ans plus tard..._

-Pars...

-Mais...

-PARS !

Le jeune Nain rassembla ses affaires en hâte et tout juste vêtu de son pantalon, se sauva de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son amant d'une nuit.

La porte claqua et Fili se prit la tête entre les mains, tirant sur ses cheveux comme pour les arracher. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait... ! Comment avait-il pu ainsi trahir Kili ?! Son torse trembla et de sa poitrine s'éleva un lourd gémissement alors que la honte lui serrait la gorge à l'étouffer. Qu'importe s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis trois mois, qu'importe s'il était saoul, instable et triste comme un arbre mort, qu'importe que ce Nain ressemblait tellement à Kili... il n'avait aucune excuse.

Il resta prostré de longues minutes puis se releva du divan avec difficulté. Malgré son dégoût de lui-même, il ne pouvait faillir à son devoir. Cela faisait trois mois maintenant qu'il était Roi d'Erebor, depuis que Bilbo avait reçu une lettre lui indiquant la mort des tuteurs du fils de son cousin issu de germain. Refusant de laisser son neveu de seize ans seul dans la Comté, Bilbo avait supplié son amant de le laisser s'occuper de lui. Comme il était bien-sûr hors de question que Bilbo parte loin d'Erebor et abandonne son amant et ses fonctions de Consort, Thorïn avait accepté que le jeune Frodo vienne vivre avec eux. Ils étaient donc parti, avec Bofur, Dwalin, Nori et Ori, vers la Comté pour aller chercher le jeune Hobbit. Thorïn absent, il était normal que Fili assure l'intérim et comme il avait été éduqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance en tant qu'héritier, cela ne lui avait pas posé plus de problèmes que cela. Il faisait preuve d'un efficacité certaine et au bout de trois mois, les Nains d'Erebor étaient très satisfaits de voir que le jour où Thorïn abdiquerait, un nouveau Roi tout aussi compétent monterait sur le trône.

Comme il aurait aimé que Kili soit là pour voir ça ! Kili avait toujours rêvé d'aventures... la conquête d'Erebor avait été pour lui une source d'épanouissement certaine mais depuis trente ans qu'il restait enfermé dans la cité, il avait commencé à s'ennuyer et plus qu'à s'ennuyer, presque à dépérir. Aussi, lorsqu'il avait su le voyage entreprit par Thorïn et Bilbo, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à prendre son sac de voyage et après un dernier signe d'au revoir vers son frère, était parti le pas guilleret... Et depuis, pas une seule lettre, pas un seul pli... A peine avait-il reçu quelques gribouillis de Thorïn l'informant, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à Bag End.

Fili n'avait jamais été séparé aussi longtemps de son frère, et lui qui était l'aîné, lui qui était censé être plus indépendant, lui qui voyait encore un petit Kili haut comme trois pommes s'accrocher en pleurant à ses chausses parce qu'il allait s'entraîner sans lui, se rendait compte qu'il était incapable de supporter l'absence de son petit-frère, qu'il se réveillait chaque matin, la gorge nouée, en cherchant sa chaleur, qu'il se retournait peut-être dix fois en une journée, une plaisanterie au bord des lèvres, pour constater que la personne avec qui il voulait la partager n'était pas là.

Et alors que lui souffrait autant de l'absence de son compagnon, Kili, lui, ne pensait même pas à lui envoyer un message... Dans cet état de détresse émotionnelle, et alors que le poids du royaume pesait sur ses épaules, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les anciens démons de Fili ne reviennent le hanter. Le doute, ce serpent venimeux et destructeur, s'était peu à peu insinué dans les brèches de son cœur, et un combat permanent entre la peur et la raison s'était mis à ronger sa confiance. Il lui semblait soudain que Kili avait été prompt à suivre Bilbo, que son affection pour le Hobbit était un peu trop vive, que Thorïn était un peu trop confiant et que sa vigilance pouvait trop facilement être contournée... Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, alors que ses cauchemars dominait son âme, il avait rêvé de scènes horribles où Kili lui avouait s'être trompé, avoir confondu amour fraternel et passionnel et partait finalement avec Bilbo, riant tout deux de sa déconvenue.

En plein jour, il lui semblait bien que ces visions délirantes n'étaient que chimères, mais alors que les jours passaient et que le vide qui tourmentait son cœur se faisait de plus en plus profond et douloureux, alors que chaque jour il attendait des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas, ne sachant que répondre aux questions de Lofarr que ce silence semblait aussi inquiéter, ses doutes se faisaient sans cesse plus grands, sa peur sans cesse plus vive.

Il avait fini par craquer et la veille, pensant noyer son désespoir dans l'hydromel, il n'avait fait en fait que sombrer un peu plus... C'était alors qu'il pleurait à gros sanglots, ses cris résonnant comme des rugissements de bête blessée, persuadé que son frère l'avait abandonné, qu'avait surgit ce jeune Nain... Comme il ressemblait à Kili ! Le même visage presque imberbe pour un Nain, les mêmes grands yeux bruns et chaleureux, le même doux sourire... Perdu dans l'ivresse de sa détresse, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait au moins étreindre son frère une dernière fois, même si c'était une illusion...

Fou ! Comment avait-il pu ainsi trahir son amant ? Le seul et unique Nain qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer ?! Un haut le cœur le prit violemment à la gorge, et Fili courut vers sa salle de bain pour éviter de rendre son dîner par terre. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche et se fut encore pire : la nausée lui retourna l'estomac sans pouvoir s'apaiser. Il lui semblait qu'il avait souillé leur relation : l'horreur qu'il ressentait face à son acte lui permettait enfin d'avoir le cerveau clair, et sa soudaine lucidité était un martyr bien pire encore que son délire. Parce que soudain tout ce dont il aurait dû se souvenir avant, l'innocence de Kili, son incapacité à le tromper ou ne serait-ce qu'à lui mentir, l'absolue franchise de son âme, tout cela le frappait avec la puissance d'un bélier et détruisait ses doutes. Mais sa mémoire se ravivait trop tard, et il avait commis l'impardonnable... il avait trahi son _tsâlubh..._

Il décida de se noyer encore plus sous le travail, si c'était possible, tentant d'être au moins un bon Roi puisqu'il ne pouvait être qu'un déplorable amant, pour sauvegarder le peu d'honneur qui lui restait...

oOo

Kili eut une expression étrange en voyant enfin les portes d'Erebor se dessiner face à eux. Il était infiniment heureux de revenir et de retrouver son frère, -Mahal qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué pendant ces trois mois!-, et pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher une sourde angoisse de compresser son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir sans son frère... d'ailleurs il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il avait eu envie de partir. Certes, il commençait à étouffer un peu à Erebor, il avait eu envie de repartir à l'aventure, de voyager à nouveau... Il lui souvenait d'avoir pensé que quitter son frère quelques temps serait un peu dur, mais qu'après tout ils étaient adultes et qu'ensuite les retrouvailles n'en seraient que plus passionnées... Il était parti sur un coup de tête et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le manque de son frère se fasse aussi vif... aussi dévorant!

Il récita encore une fois les réponses de son compagnon à ses messages... Il les avait apprises par cœur à force de les lire et relire, tentant de retrouver le style et l'amour de Fili dans ses billets laconiques et froids, ou à peine un « je t'aime » était griffonné pour tempérer un peu la sécheresse du propos. Thorïn en les lisant avait froncé fortement les sourcils mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il s'était contenté d'accélérer la marche autant que faire ce peu, le jeune Frodo n'étant pas habitué à la rudesse du voyage et au pas des Nains. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'annoncer. Bilbo s'était étonné de cette démarche mais l'air préoccupé de son amant l'avait convaincu de ne pas poser de questions.

Kili avait tenté de ne pas laisser le doute obscurcir son jugement, mais... les souvenirs de Fili couchant avec nombre de Naines et de Nains étaient encore frais en son esprit. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé au jeune Frodo, avec qui il avait vite sympathisé, ce dernier s'était étonné qu'après vingt ans de relation il n'ait pas plus confiance en son compagnon. Kili avait grimacé. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Fili. Il avait enterré ses peurs au lieu de leur faire un sort, et aujourd'hui, vieux squelettes planqués au fond du placard, elles resurgissaient. Il s'était efforcé de vite les balayer cependant. Il savait à quel point Fili l'aimait, il se souvenait encore de son regard lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui... Et puis, oui, il avait confiance en Fili, il savait que jamais son frère ne pourrait le trahir ou lui faire du mal volontairement. Il devait juste être très occupé par ses devoirs, peut-être même qu'il avait un peu de mal et que ça affectait son caractère... Non, Fili l'aimait trop pour le tromper.

Il fut déçu de ne pas trouver Fili écoutant les doléances dans la salle du trône. Il s'échappa rapidement de l'étreinte affectueuse de leurs amis, heureux de les retrouver enfin, et courut, sur les conseils de Balin, vers les mines où Fili inspectait les forges. Kili sourit : son frère avait toujours adoré le travail des métaux, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il s'y rende sous prétexte d'inspection. Il dévala les escaliers, la chaleur rougissant son visage, slaloma entre les différents artisans qui lui indiquèrent à chaque fois la direction à suivre, et enfin, il l'entrevit. Un simple couronne d'argent ceignait son front et il était vêtu d'une tunique bleu pâle par dessus laquelle il avait enfilé un manteau de cuir brun rehaussée d'une fourrure fauve. Ses longs cheveux, ornés par ci par là d'une fine tresse ornée de fourreaux d'argent, retombaient avec élégance et majesté sur son dos et ses épaules. Le cœur de Kili se gonfla de bonheur... Bon sang ce que son frère lui avait manqué ! Il tourna la tête et ses yeux azur rencontrèrent le brun chocolat des iris de Kili. Un éclair de bonheur traversa son visage avant que son expression ne se brouille et ne se ferme finalement en une grimace douloureuse. Kili n'y prit pas garde et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant vivement contre lui. Il sentit avec une pointe d'inquiétude son frère se tendre avant de lui rendre son étreinte avec violence, lui faisant presque mal. Kili chercha ses lèvres avec avidité, pressé de les sentir enfin contre les siennes, mais Fili esquiva.

-Suis-moi... murmura-t-il après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur son front.

Sa voix était rauque, son ton brisé, et Kili sentit l'angoisse le tirailler à nouveau. Il s'était passé quelque chose... Quelque chose qui faisait que Fili ne pouvait plus l'embrasser... Un grand froid prit possession de son corps et il suivit son frère en silence, tentant avec peine de ne pas se laisser submerger par la crainte.

Fili ouvrit la porte de leurs appartements et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Kili y rentra comme un condamné qui se dirige à la potence et balaya leur salon du regard. Il avait la sensation que c'était la dernière fois qu'il y rentrait et un frisson ébranla son dos. Fili lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et ils s'assirent en silence. Kili tenta de croiser le regard de son aîné mais celui-ci gardait obstinément le visage tourné vers le sol, en une attitude d'affliction qui fit grimper encore d'un cran les craintes de son amant.

Fili s'était décidé dès le lendemain de ce qu'il considérait comme la plus grande honte de sa vie. Il aurait pu cacher sa faute à son frère... il aurait pu... Mais le peu d'honneur qui lui restait lui interdisait de le faire. Kili... devait savoir. Leur couple ne pourrait jamais tenir s'il lui cachait un tel secret. Oh, il savait pertinemment que dès que Kili saurait, leur relation serait brisée au delà du réparable... Ce qu'il avait fait... ne pouvait être pardonné... Sa bêtise, sa faiblesse et sa lâcheté avait tout détruit. Au lieu d'envoyer une lettre à son frère pour éclaircir la situation, il avait préféré se morfondre dans la douleur, s'était presque complu en elle, et maintenant...

Il ferma les yeux et ôta la couronne de son front. Il ne l'avait pas encore perdu, que déjà son frère lui manquait atrocement. Il fut tenté pendant quelques secondes de tout taire... pour garder Kili un peu plus longtemps, pour ne pas le perdre tout de suite, alors qu'il venait à peine de réapparaître devant lui, le visage lumineux de le retrouver, sans sentir encore le poignard qu'il lui avait planté dans le dos. Mais non... il n'en pouvait plus d'être un tel lâche ! Il avait fuit toute sa vie ses sentiments pour Kili, les étouffant d'abord, réprimant ses craintes ensuite... s'il lui avait avoué être jaloux de sa complicité avec Bilbo, s'il avait osé lui dire à quel point il lui semblait improbable qu'il lui retourne ses sentiments, s'il avait partagé avec lui ses peurs, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il allait enfin se comporter comme un descendant de Durin devait le faire, en étant franc et en assumant ses fautes, quitte à tous perdre...

-Fili ?

La voix tremblante de son frère le sortit de ses pensées et il planta un regard tourmenté mais déterminé sur lui.

-Je te prie de me pardonner mon frère.

-Pourq... de quoi ? De quoi devrais-je te pardonner ?

-Je ne mérite même pas ton pardon en fait, et si tu en venais à me haïr et à refuser à tout jamais de me voir... je comprendrais et resterais éloigné de toi tant que ce serait ce qui est le mieux pour toi...

-Tu me fais peur, Fili... De quoi parles-tu enfin !?

Fili se prit la tête dans les mains, agrippa brutalement ses cheveux, et, les yeux fixés sur le marbre du sol, avoua :

-Je t'ai trahi Kili...

Son amant resta pétrifié, pas certain de comprendre. Fili se redressa et affronta les yeux perdus de son frère. Quelques uns de ses cheveux restèrent pris entre ses doigts, arrachés par ses mains crispées.

-Je... il y a deux semaines, j'étais saoul, j'étais seul, et j'avais peur... Et... lui, il te ressemblait tant...

Kili se raidit sur sa chaise. Sa mâchoire se serra, ses muscles se bandèrent, son regard se durcit.

-Tu... m'as trompé ? Tu m'as trompé Fili ?!

-Oui. Et je n'ai aucune excuse. A part que tu me manquais.

Kili attrapa vivement un vase et le balança de toutes ses forces vers son frère. L'objet l'effleura et alla se briser en mille morceaux contre le mur. Fili resta assis, regardant avec désespoir son frère debout devant lui, haut de toute sa stature, et qui le fixait avec une haine qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans ses beaux yeux chocolat, et qui, si elle avait existé, n'aurait jamais pu être dirigée vers lui.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Je ne te suffis pas ?! Tu n'as pas réussi à contrôler ta putain de libido pendant trois mois ?!

-Tu étais parti avec Bilbo... tu m'avais laissé seul... pour partir avec lui.

-J'y crois pas... tu as douté de moi ? Tu as cru que je ressentais... de l'amour pour Bilbo ? Mais putain Fili, Bilbo est avec Thorïn ! Tu as imaginé quoi ? Un plan à trois ?!

-Je sais, je le sais maintenant... mais je... j'ai eu peur... je me rends bien compte que j'ai été infiniment bête, mais sur le coup... j'ai eu si peur... et je n'avais aucune nouvelle...

-Je t'ai envoyé six lettres ! C'est toi qui n'as jamais répondu correctement à aucune !

-Quoi ? Demanda Fili, profondément étonné.

-Quand je pense que j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, que chaque jour qui passait je ne pensais qu'à te rejoindre, et toi pendant ce temps là...

-Tu m'as écrit ?

-Et alors ?! Par Mahal, Fili, tu m'as trompé ! Je... tu... est-ce que tu m'as réellement aimé ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça alors que...

-Kili, murmura Fili en s'avançant vers lui, horrifié de voir la souffrance de son frère.

-Non ! Cria Kili en le repoussant brutalement. On était censé être toujours unis Fili ! Toujours ! _Tsâlubh khurask... Vith gired barzah gired (1)..._Comment as-tu pu... ? Bon sang, Fili !

Les larmes que Kili dévalèrent ses joues. Fili fit encore un geste pour tenter de le prendre dans ses bras, le cœur fendu par le mal qu'il faisait à son frère, mais il fut rejeté avec violence.

-Je... je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas Fili, continuer après ça... Tu aurais dû te taire... tu aurais dû tout me cacher... Je ne peux plus... J'avais confiance en toi !

Le cri de Kili résonna dans toute la pièce et transperça le cœur de Fili qui tomba dans son fauteuil, comme vaincu. Kili lui jeta un dernier regard profondément blessé avant de s'enfuir.

oOo

Bilbo caressait avec douceur les cheveux de Kili qui dormait pelotonné contre lui, abruti par la plus phénoménale crise de rage et de désespoir à laquelle le Hobbit n'avait jamais assisté. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout avait pu tourner ainsi, comment les deux frères, si unis, presque siamois, avaient pu ainsi se déchirer. Il avait en fait profondément de mal à croire que Fili ait pu faire ça, surtout en voyant à quel point il aimait son frère. Bilbo avait pu les voir en l'espace de deux décennies, les multiples preuves de l'amour absolu de Fili. Il était impossible de feindre un tel sentiment pendant si longtemps. Et pourtant, il avait avoué avoir trompé Kili...

Le visage du Hobbit se froissa de tristesse en pensant que l'amour légendaire des Nains, et plus particulièrement des Durin, avait malheureusement de douloureuses contreparties. L'absence de son frère avait fragilisé Fili jusqu'à se perdre, et la jalousie de Kili s'était réveillée avec tant de violence qu'il en était venu à nier même la relation qui le liait à Fili : Bilbo avait écouté avec effroi les hurlements fiévreux de son ami qui, à moitié étouffé par ses larmes et par ses hoquets de rage, avait maudit et supplié son frère tout à la fois, jurant de le tuer puis l'implorant de l'étreindre à nouveau, perdu entre la haine et l'amour. A la tempête avait succédé la chute : Kili s'était effondré entre ses bras, ses sanglots comme des hurlements de bête fauve agonisante, et Bilbo n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que le serrer contre lui, le berçant comme un enfant.

Thorïn rentra dans leur chambre sans faire de bruit. Son regard inquiet se posa sur Kili et il se glissa face à son amant, encadrant le corps recroquevillé de son neveu, espérant ainsi le réconforter de leur double présence.

-Comment va Fili ? Chuchota Bilbo pour ne pas réveiller son ami qui goûtait enfin à l'oubli que donnait le sommeil.

-Mal... au moins autant que Kili même s'il est moins expressif. Il s'en veut... la culpabilité le ronge comme un poison.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi... ?

-La peur. La peur et le doute... et j'y mettrais ma main entre le marteau et l'enclume mais une intelligence maligne aussi.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il n'a pas reçu les lettres de Kili et affirme n'en avoir jamais envoyées lui-même.

-Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a intercepté les lettres... et a imité l'écriture et la signature de Fili en se faisant passer pour lui ? Dans quel but ?

-Nous déstabiliser sans doute. Fili s'est mis à imaginer que Kili le trompait avec toi. Il ne l'a pas cru longtemps mais cela aurait pu être suffisamment vif pour provoquer une dispute, et dans les faits, les deux héritiers d'Erebor sont dans un état émotionnel et mental déplorable, sans oublier le Roi et son Consort rongés par l'inquiétude.

-Un complot ?

-Oui... pour détourner nos yeux de ce qui se trame dans les profondeurs... Je parlerai à Kili demain. Je comprends sa réaction mais Fili a des circonstances atténuantes et j'espère qu'en comprenant le point de vue de son frère il commencera en envisager de lui pardonner.

-Tu penses qu'il le fera ? Fili l'a trompé avec un autre, je ne pense pas que...

-Pardonner n'est pas oublier. Kili doit pardonner à Fili mais il faut aussi que Fili regagne la confiance de Kili...

-Il l'aime toujours...

-Je sais. Ne plus l'aimer lui est impossible de toute façon...

oOo

Depuis plus de trois mois qu'il remplaçait Thorïn sur le trône, Fili avait vu ses intérêts pour le royaume grandir et son instinct politique s'affiner. L'effondrement de sa relation avait beau consister pour lui la plus mortelle des blessures au flanc, elle n'en effaçait pourtant pas ce sombre pressentiment qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il avait suffisamment retrouver ses esprits pour s'inquiéter de cette histoire de lettres. Il avait la dérangeante sensation de s'être fait manipulé et lorsqu'après avoir subi l'un des pires savons de sa vie, il avait fait part de ses soupçons à Thorïn, celui-ci les avait confirmé.

Il était d'autant plus déterminé à lever le voile sur cette histoire que la découverte de la vérité pourrait l'aider à reconquérir Kili. Cela faisait trois jours désormais qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux pour tenter de trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il avait d'abord pensé obéir à Kili et ne plus jamais se présenter devant lui, mais une bonne taloche sur la tête administrée par Thorïn et une longue discussion avec Bilbo l'avait convaincu que ce n'était pas la solution, et le comportement de son frère avait fini de le persuader : Kili errait dans Erebor comme une âme en peine, mangeant à peine et ruminant toute la journée. Le jeune Nain n'attendait en fait qu'une chose : que son frère fasse le premier pas et lui prouve qu'il l'aimait. Kili était fatigué de toujours donner, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, c'était bien souvent lui qui initiait leurs étreintes même si une fois attisé son frère était plus volcanique que la Montagne du Destin. Il avait besoin que cela vienne de Fili pour être sûr de n'être pas le seul à aimer autant...

Fili avait fini par comprendre comment ils avaient pu se tromper toutes ces années : lui avait besoin de s'assurer que Kili voulait bel et bien de lui comme compagnon et non comme grand-frère, prenant bien garde à ne jamais rien exiger qu'il ne pourrait vouloir, alors même que Kili avait justement besoin de voir que Fili l'aimait et qu'il ne succombait pas seulement à ses instances. Leur relation, qu'ils pensaient si solide, avait en fait souffert d'un manque de communication et de confiance, non pas en l'autre, mais en leur propre capacité à susciter l'amour, de sorte que Fili, le moins assuré des deux, avait fini par commettre une erreur qui risquait bien de briser leur relation pour toujours.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas, en l'état, revenir vers Kili. La seule confiance qui avait scellé leur couple était celle qu'ils se portaient en tant que frères : c'était ce sentiment, cette assurance que jamais Fili ne pourrait trahir son petit-frère, et inversement, qui avait fait le mortier de leur amour. Mais même cette certitude était brisée désormais : en trompant Kili, Fili l'avait non seulement trahi amoureusement, mais fraternellement, et c'était ce qui paradoxalement faisait le plus de mal au cadet. Quelles que soient les épreuves, quels que soient les dangers, Kili avait toujours été certain que le seul pilier qui demeurerait inébranlable était son lien avec son frère : ils avaient été frères avant d'être amants, et ce premier lien, ce lien essentiel, venait nourrir et consolider le deuxième. Fili aurait pu un jour décider de rompre leur relation amoureuse pour se marier avec une Naine que Kili aurait beaucoup moins souffert de la situation, parce que Fili serait toujours resté son frère avant tout et qu'il aurait toujours été le premier dans le cœur de son aîné.

Cependant en le trompant, Fili avait atteint au cœur même de ce lien si puissant. L'amour du Chant d'Orphar ne désignait pas forcément un lien amoureux, même s'il adoptait souvent ce schéma, et dans le cas de Kili et Fili, c'était leur inconditionnel amour fraternel qui était à l'origine de leur relation. Thorïn n'avait donné à Bilbo qu'un sens particulier du mot _tsâlubh :_ parce qu'il trouvait ce terme horriblement niais chez les humains, il n'avait pas voulu mentionner l'expression d' « âme-sœur », et pourtant cette notion était au cœur même du problème. Que dans la large majorité des cas le lien de _stâlubh_ devienne charnel et amoureux tenait à la libido des Nains plus exigeante que celle des Elfes qui, Thorïn ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, était soumis au même phénomène émotionnel et sentimental. La nature passionnée, possessive et chthonienne des Nains les poussaient à faire de ce lien une relation absolue, là où les Elfes pouvaient se contenter sans mal d'une profonde et indestructible amitié.

Et parce que c'était à l'essence même de leur relation que Fili avait porté atteinte, il ne pouvait pas simplement s'incliner devant son frère et le prier de l'excuser. Il fallait qu'il lui prouve par un acte significatif et puissant qu'il regrettait profondément et que jamais il ne recommencerait. Il fallait qu'il reconstruise un lien déchiré et seul un acte aussi fondateur que sa trahison avait été destructrice pouvait être à même de le restaurer. Mais d'abord il devait démêler le mystère des lettres. Que quelqu'un ait intercepté les lettres de Kili et se soit permis de se faire passer pour lui était une chose à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux.

Il tournait et retournait sans cesse la situation dans sa tête, tentant de relever des indices, lorsqu'on frappa discrètement à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il, irrité et venimeux.

-Je suis désolé, seigneur Fili. Je sais que vous ne voulez certainement plus jamais me voir mais c'est très important ! Je vous en supplie laissez-moi entrer !

Fili dévisagea l'intrus de longues minutes. Son amant d'une nuit, parce que c'était bien lui qui avait l'audace de se présenter à nouveau devant lui, semblait sincèrement alarmé aussi décida-t-il de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Et puis c'était lui qui avait succombé à ses avances, il n'avait qu'à le repousser au lieu d'être faible. Fili ouvrit donc un peu plus le battant et le jeune Nain sembla infiniment soulagé. Fili prit garde à bien verrouiller la porte pour éviter d'être interrompu et se tourna vers lui, les bras croisé et le regard fermé, l'intimant de s'expliquer.

-Je... je voulais d'abord vous dire que suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas un Nain très intelligent et je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que mon acte allait entraîner. J'ai cru mon père sur parole alors que j'aurais dû me méfier. Je vous prie solennellement de m'excuser, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant face à Fili.

-Qu'est-ce que ton père à avoir là-dedans.

-Je... il m'avait dit de ne surtout pas vous le dire alors vous ne le savez pas... et puis il a toujours eu honte de moi alors il ne m'a jamais présenté, mais je suis Lifurr, fils de Lofarr.

Les yeux de Fili s'écarquillèrent.

-Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à m'avouer Lifurr...

oOo

Bilbo étira son dos douloureux. Le travail dans les archives était passionnant mais rester pendant des heures penché sur un vieux grimoire avait tendance à vous esquinter le dos. Il partit ranger son document avec soin, un peu déçu de n'avoir toujours rien trouvé. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait décidé de faire des recherches sur l'Arkenstone. Il ne savait pas s'il fabulait ou si l'expérience avec l'Anneau l'avait rendu plus sensible, mais il avait parfois la sensation que l'Arkenstone était vivante... C'était, lorsqu'il était anxieux, un murmure chaleureux dans son esprit, lorsqu'il avait peur, une caresse de soutien dans son cœur et surtout lorsqu'il vieillissait, une énergie qui le parcourait et réparait les dégâts du temps. C'était surtout ce dernier fait qui avait frappé Bilbo : vingt ans étaient passés et c'était à peine si une ride en plus avait marqué son visage. Il vieillissait, mais si lentement que deux décennies ne permettaient pas de le voir : en fait, il vieillissait comme un Nain... Thorïn se félicitait bien-sûr de ce fait mais Bilbo voulait savoir à quoi c'était dû. Pas question de vieillir d'un coup si ce qui le maintenait en vie venait soudain à manquer ! Et ces soupçons s'étaient immanquablement portés sur l'Arkenstone et la Perle d'Erebor qui n'avait jamais quitter ses cheveux. Cependant, très peu d'écrits existaient sur le sujet et les parchemins concernés étaient dans un tel état de fragilité qu'il fallait d'abord les restaurer longuement avant de les étudier. Il lui faudrait certainement plusieurs années avant de percer le mystère du Cœur de la Montagne.

Il éteignit avec précaution la dernière bougie et quitta la salle d'étude, cherchant déjà comment il pourrait se faire pardonner auprès de Thorïn pour son énième retard quand son instinct le poussa à s'abaisser vivement. Une lame percuta avec violence la roche du mur : s'il ne s'était pas baissé, Bilbo aurait eu la tête tranchée... Il ne perdit pas de temps : Thorïn avait insisté pour qu'il s'entraîne tous les deux jours pour parer à toute éventualité. Il savait se défendre, même s'il était loin d'être aussi fort qu'un Nain, pas question de faciliter la tâche au meurtrier ! Il s'empara du poignard qui ne quittait jamais sa taille, se retourna avec vivacité et la plongea dans une ouverture de l'armure sur la hanche, sectionnant un tendon. Le Nain s'écroula au sol en grognant et Bilbo en profita pour s'enfuir. Il n'alla pas loin cependant : au bout du couloir l'attendait trois Nains lourdement armés et déterminés à en découdre.

oOo

Thorïn était avec Kili lorsque Fili, suivi d'un jeune Nain ressemblant étrangement à son plus jeune neveu, débarqua dans son salon en dégondant presque la porte. Quelques mots suffirent pour faire comprendre à Thorïn l'infâme traîtrise dont il risquait d'être la deuxième victime et ils couraient désormais aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs menant aux archives.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le Nain accompagnant Fili, Kili avait su d'instinct qu'il était celui avec qui son frère l'avait trompé. Il se levait déjà de son siège, ivre de colère quand Fili avait levé une main autoritaire, le visage si grave qu'il avait fait taire immédiatement Kili.

-Bilbo est en danger. Je vous expliquerai tous dans les détails plus tard mais Lofarr a l'intention de tuer Bilbo pour t'atteindre mon Oncle.

Thorïn s'était immédiatement rué sur Orcrist et tous le suivirent vers leur destination. Kili avait fait rapidement un crochet vers sa chambre pour choper son arc et ses flèches, il était le meilleur à la course de toute façon, et les avait rejoint au dernier carrefour juste avant le long couloir qui longeait les salles d'archives. Lorsqu'il l'atteignirent enfin Thorïn poussa un cri de rage qui se répercuta dans tout l'espace, résonnant contre les murs et les voûtes. Les trois Nains qui venaient d'acculer Bilbo se retournèrent avec panique : une flèche transperça l'épaule du premier, fauché ensuite par Orcrist qui décapita le deuxième, le troisième étant abattu par Fili. Thorïn laissa tomber son arme et referma ses bras sur Bilbo qui avait bondi sur lui, tremblant de peur.

-Mahal en soit remercié... comment as-tu su ? Murmura Bilbo.

-C'est Fili qu'il faut remercier. C'est lui qui a su ce qu'il se passait.

-Et bien... techniquement c'est Lifurr qui a dénoncé son père donc c'est à lui que doit s'adresser notre gratitude, corrigea Fili en désignant le jeune Nain à ses côtés.

Bilbo releva la tête de l'épaule de Thorïn et poussa un cris de surprise en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait sauvé.

-Hé mais... tu es le garde qui m'a arrêté lorsque je suis arrivé à Erebor !

Le concerné rougit en grommelant à quel point il était désolé mais qu'il avait eu peur qu'il soit un espion ou quelque chose du genre et qu'il avait été très bête mais qu'il essayait de progresser. Thorïn le dévisagea et se releva, son Hobbit coincé comme une mariée entre ses bras.

-Très bien... je veux savoir tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire. Allons dans mon bureau.

-Euh... Thorïn... je peux marcher tu sais ? Fit remarquer Bilbo avant de soupirer : son amant n'avait même pas fait mine de l'entendre.

oOo

Ils étaient tous installés dans le bureau de Thorïn, Bilbo ronchonnant à voix basse sur les genoux de son compagnon, une tasse de thé brûlante entre les mains. Lifurr était installé sur une chaise en face du Roi-Nain et se tordait les mains de gêne sous le regard sévère de son roi et agressif de Kili qui, maintenant que le danger était écarté, se souvenait du rôle qu'avait tenu ce jeune Nain dans l'effondrement de sa relation avec Fili, Fili qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur, mal à l'aise d'être si près de son frère sans pouvoir l'étreindre ou seulement se tenir à ses côtés.

-Alors ? Raconte nous depuis le début, incita Thorïn.

-Je... je suis Lifurr fils de Lofarr.

-Je ne savais pas que Lofarr avait un fils, interrompit Bilbo, curieux.

-Non, répondit le jeune Nain, son visage se froissant. Il... a toujours eu honte de moi. Je ne suis pas très intelligent et je ne comprends jamais rien, alors j'aurais fait un mauvais conseiller et quand il a vu ça il a préféré me reléguer à la garde d'Erebor.

-Comment as-tu su que Bilbo était en danger ?

-Je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a quelques heures... Je... ma barbe est plus longue d'habitude... et je ne suis pas brun mais roux... Mon père m'a forcé à me teindre les cheveux et la barbe parce que je suis aussi grand que le Seigneur Kili et que mon visage lui ressemble un peu. C'était la première fois que mon père semblait avoir confiance en moi et... il m'avait juré que c'était pour le bien du Prince Fili. Il m'a dit que personne ne le savait mais que son frère avait rompu avec lui, qu'il était très triste et que coucher avec quelqu'un lui ferait du bien alors... Et comme le Seigneur Fili allait vraiment mal quand je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai cru. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que...

Kili était pétrifié... qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?!

-Le Seigneur Fili m'a repoussé au début, dit Lifurr à Kili sans oser le regarder dans les yeux tellement il était honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais c'est moi qui ai insisté et... je suis vraiment désolé...

-Continue, ordonna Thorïn qui avait peur que le jeune Nain se confonde en excuse tout le reste de la soirée.

-Oui... euh... lorsque j'ai appris ce qui se passait entre les Princes Kili et Fili, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Mon père m'avait affirmé qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, or le Seigneur Kili se comportait comme s'il était trahi : ce n'était pas normal ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour rassembler mon courage mais j'ai fini par décider de demander à mon père des explications. Quand je suis arrivé dans ses appartements, il n'y avait personne, mais j'ai croisé un des ses domestiques qui devait croire que j'étais de mèche parce qu'il m'a indiqué une maison dans la Basse Ville. J'y suis allé et j'ai surpris une conversation qu'il avait avec d'autres conseillers où il disait qu'il fallait agir vite pendant que vous étiez tous distraits par la rupture des deux Princes, qu'il avait payé des Nains pour tuer le Seigneur Bilbo dans le couloir des archives où il restait toujours très tard et où presque personne ne passait plus alors. Il... il disait que la mort du Seigneur Bilbo vous affligerait Seigneur Thorïn et qu'il serait alors plus facile de vous éliminer en déguisant le meurtre en suicide... Alors j'ai couru voir le Prince Fili et je lui ai tout dit. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre que les meurtriers reviennent avec la preuve que Monsieur Bilbo était mort...

Le point de Thorïn était si serré que les phalanges en étaient blanchies et que chaque tendon saillait. Sa voix fut rauque de colère lorsqu'il réussit à décrisper sa mâchoire pour ordonner :

-Fili, rassemble la garde royale et procède à leur arrestation. Je les veux tous bien vivants d'accord ?

L'éclat métallique dans les yeux bleus de Thorïn fit sourire Fili avec cynisme : s'il les voulait vivants pour le moment, c'était sans nul doute pour le plaisir de les tuer plus tard... et Fili demanderait à participer pour avoir ainsi été manipulé.

oOo

Lorsque Fili et Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Oïn, Gloïn, Dori, Ori et le reste de la garde royale débarquèrent, avec Lifurr pour guide, les renégats surent qu'ils étaient pris. Certains tentèrent de se défendre mais ils furent vite maîtrisés par la menace des armes et la promesse mensongère de Fili que certains pourraient vivre à condition de montrer un sincère repentir. Lorsque Lofarr vit son fils à côté du Prince, il fut pris d'un tel éclat de rage qu'il se défit de l'étreinte des gardes pour sauter sur lui et tenter de l'étrangler. Lorsque Fili l'entendit traiter son fils de déchet et lui hurler qu'il aurait dû le tuer à la naissance, il perdit patience et donna un violent coup de pommeau sur la nuque du conseiller qui s'effondra au sol.

Le procès public se déroula dès le lendemain et fut vite clôt par la condamnation à mort des conjurés. Lofarr fut particulièrement borné et hargneux : jusqu'à la dernière minute il tenta de monter l'opinion publique contre Thorïn, arguant que son compagnon était une honte pour le peuple nain, que tous dans la Terre du Milieu devaient bien se moquer des Nains d'Erebor pour s'incliner devant un Semi-homme, mais l'excellent travail de Bilbo toutes ces années en tant que Consort et la tentative de régicide, considérée comme lâche et indigne d'un Nain, furent plus forts dans les esprits que la xénophobie ancestrale des Nains (et puis Bilbo n'était pas un Elfe), et sa mise à mort par Thorïn lui-même fut applaudit avec une satisfaction vengeresse.

Lifurr fut quand à lui récompensé de sa loyauté en entrant dans la garde royale, malgré les grommellements de Kili. Fili, dont le mystère des lettres n'avait pas quitté l'esprit, fouilla dans les appartements de Lofarr et retrouva, dans un tiroir savamment caché par ingénieux mécanisme dissimulé dans les décorations de son bureau, les six lettres envoyées par Kili.

Apprendre à quel point Fili avait pu être manipulé avait apaisé son frère. Cependant le sentiment de trahison ne partait pas aussi facilement et si Kili avait pardonné comme le souhaitait Thorïn, il était loin d'avoir oublié... Fili en avait bien conscience mais était totalement désarmé face à l'intransigeance bien naturelle de Kili. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être suffisamment fort pour prouver à son frère qu'il l'aimait ? Il se jetterait bien, au combat, entre lui et une lame ennemie, mais ils étaient en paix depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et les occasions de donner sa vie pour Kili étaient donc très rares... pour ne pas dire inexistantes, et puis il n'allait quand même pas déclencher une guerre rien que pour persuader son frère ! Il devait forcément il y avoir un moyen... il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour reconquérir la confiance de son frère... Il repensa aux histoires de Bilbo qui disait que dans la Comté, un Hobbit courtisait la femme qu'il aimait en lui envoyant des fleurs, des chocolats et autres cadeaux... mouais... il n'était pas sûr du résultat s'il se présentait un bouquet de fleurs à la main devant Kili. Il lui aurait bien forgé une lame mais celle que son frère portait était celle qu'il lui avait offerte lorsqu'il avait tué son premier warg...

Non et puis ce n'était pas ça le problème ! Kili l'aimait encore, cela il en était sûr ! C'était la confiance que son frère avait en lui qu'il devait regagner ! Il soupira et sortit de son bain sans être beaucoup plus avancé. Thorïn lui avait dit qu'il faudrait du temps... mais il n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre ! Chaque jour loin de son frère, chaque heure à le voir sans pouvoir croiser son regard, sans échanger un sourire, sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot... c'était autant de poignards qui s'enfonçaient dans son cœur pour le flageller et lui rappelait qu'il était seul responsable. Kili était trop gentil... qu'importe qu'il ait été manipulé par Lofarr, Fili trouvait que cela ne l'excusait pas. Il fallait qu'il prouve à Kili à quel point il regrettait. Qu'il fasse quelque chose qui montre à quel point il avait honte... Il prit une serviette pour essuyer ses longs cheveux et grimaça en se regardant dans le miroir... Regardez-le... il avait l'air si digne avec sa crinière de lion, comme aimait l'appeler son frère, et sa barbe finement taillée, alors qu'en fait... alors qu'en fait... Fili se dévisagea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu alors qu'une idée germait lentement dans son esprit... Il pensait bien avoir trouvé comment prouver son amour à Kili finalement.

oOo

Assis à la table du Conseil, Kili ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux vers l'imposante porte de marbre. Ils avaient été réunis ce matin de façon exceptionnelle afin d'élire les nouveaux membres du Conseil et Fili n'était toujours pas arrivé. Si on comptait le fait que non seulement il était en retard de dix minutes à une réunion de première importance, mais qu'en plus il avait loupé le petit-déjeuner, lui qui avait pourtant un appétit d'ogre, il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Ses craintes semblaient partagées par Bilbo qui guettait aussi la porte. Les deux amis échangèrent des regards soucieux et se tournèrent vers Thorïn qui observait les différents membres du Conseil s'agiter, les sourcils froncés. De toute évidence lui aussi ignorait ce qui pouvait retenir Fili et la récente tentative de putsch qu'ils avaient essuyée n'était pas pour les aider à garder leur calme.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et tout le monde se tourna vers Fili, soulagé ou agacé. La stupéfaction, voire l'horreur pour certains, cloua toutes les bouches. Aussi fier qu'il pouvait l'être dans cette situation, Fili s'avança, tête haute, et prit place à gauche de son oncle, à côté de Kili qui le fixait, horrifié, les larmes aux yeux.

-Fili... ? Souffla-t-il, incapable de finir sa question.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard. Il me semble que l'on devait élire les nouveaux membres du Conseil... Vous saurez vous en remettre ou le choc est trop important pour vous ?

Les bouches béantes se fermèrent, les yeux se firent fuyants et la séance put commencer. Kili dut prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas choper son frère par sa tunique et courir dans leur chambre pour le prendre dans ses bras et le supplier de le pardonner. Ce que Fili avait fait... bon sang ils n'avaient même pas infligé cette honte aux conjurés c'était dire ! Kili se sentit horriblement coupable... si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi intransigeant ! Combien de temps Fili serait-il obligé de se balader ainsi devant tout le monde ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement le voir et lui promettre de ne jamais plus recommencer ? Certes il serait resté encore méfiant pendant quelques temps mais il ne pouvait jamais en vouloir à son frère bien longtemps de toute façon.

Au lieu de cela cet idiot avait décidé de s'humilier publiquement devant tout le monde ! Il n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Il n'avait jamais voulu que Fili en vienne à s'humilier devant lui ! Au bout d'une heure il trépignait sur sa chaise, à bout de patience, et alors que Balin procédait au dépouillement, Thorïn lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir : il lui dirait le résultat plus tard. Kili se releva si brutalement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. Il empoigna le bras de Fili et le tira avec lui, le traînant hors de la salle. Ils couraient presque dans les couloirs, les Nains qu'ils rencontraient se retournaient sur leur passage, et chacun de leur regard énervait un peu plus le cadet. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre brutalement, cette chambre qu'ils avaient désertés pendant trop longtemps, et plaqua avec violence son frère sur la porte qu'il verrouilla.

-Ça devient une manie décidément de me plaquer contre les portes, taquina Fili en se souvenant du jour où Kili s'était déclaré.

Les mains de Kili s'abattirent de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Tais-toi ! Siffla-t-il, ses yeux noirs bouillonnant de rage et tristesse. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça Fili ?!

-Je devais me faire pardonner.

-Tu l'étais déjà bordel !

-Mais je devais te prouver à quel point je regrettais. J'ai longtemps cherché quelque chose qui serait suffisamment fort et... je me suis dit que ça...

-Mais bon sang Fili, tu t'es humilié ! Tu t'es humilié toi-même publiquement ! Tu crois que c'était ce que je voulais ?!

-J'en avais besoin aussi.

-Quoi ?

-J'en avais besoin... pour me punir.

-Oh par Mahal, Fili...

Kili plongea son visage dans le cou dégagé de son frère. S'il était horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait, il devait reconnaître qu'une partie de lui ronronnait doucement, incroyablement heureuse de voir ce que Fili était près à sacrifier pour lui. Il se redressa et contempla le visage de son frère. Son regard glissa sur les joues désormais glabres, rasées de près, tout comme le menton et le dessus de ses lèvres. Il remonta ensuite vers les cheveux coupés courts, d'à peine deux centimètres sur les côtés et un peu plus longs au-dessus. Les cheveux et la barbe d'un Nain symbolisaient leur honneur. Les couper était une marque d'infamie très rarement employée chez eux et d'ailleurs tombée en désuétude tellement elle était humiliante pour celui qui la subissait. Que Fili ait été capable de se l'infliger lui-même...

-Tu es fou... souffla Kili en enserrant son frère dans ses bras.

-Fou de toi oui...

-Pff, ça c'est infiniment cliché comme réponse.

-Je ne suis plus à un ridicule près.

-Tu sais que ça ne te va pas si mal que cela ? Ça fait ressortir tes yeux et ton air charmeur...

-Oh et bien dans ce cas l'honneur est sauf ! Si mon petit-frère me trouve toujours sexy...

-Idiot...

Kili effleura la bouche de Fili et un frisson de bonheur parcourut tout son corps. Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça avait pu lui manquer ! Fili entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent d'abord avec tendresse puis avec passion. Les mains de Fili plongèrent dans les cheveux de son frère pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui et Kili frotta doucement son corps contre le sien, appuyant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Fili releva une jambe pour l'ancrer autour des hanches de Kili qui se saisit de la seconde pour la redresser, portant son frère vers leur chambre à coucher, sans rompre leur baiser de plus en plus fiévreux, assoiffés qu'ils étaient du contact de l'autre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le large lit et Kili observa son frère étendu sous lui. Il lui avait tant manqué ! Tant manqué... Avec un étrange mélange de violence et de tendresse, il ôta les vêtements de Fili, caressant, embrassant et parfois mordant la peau qu'il découvrait, en profitant avant que son frère ne se décide à reprendre les rênes. Fili finit par se redresser et déshabilla à son tour son compagnon, l'attisant avec virtuosité, stimulant tous ses points sensibles, l'incitant peu à peu à s'allonger sur les fourrures.

Kili sentait les lèvres de son frère descendre lentement sur son corps et alors qu'il allait protester, ne voulant pas encore perdre toute maîtrise de leurs ébats, il engloutit son sexe. Le plus jeune poussa un cri, incapable de se contrôler alors que son aîné entamait un délicieux va et viens, insistant un peu plus sur le bout de son érection, glissant le long de la veine, exactement comme Kili adorait. Il regarda quelques instants les lèvres luisantes parcourir sa hampe avant de fermer les yeux, s'abandonnant aux délicieuses sensations qui lui enflammaient le corps. Il était tellement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ne remarqua pas le léger changement de position de Fili, ni la disparition de la seconde main sensée le préparer avec le flacon de lubrifiant qui gisait auprès d'eux. Ce ne fut que quand Fili libéra son sexe que Kili rouvrit les yeux en poussa un grognement plaintif avant de se figer totalement en voyant son frère prendre place au-dessus de lui.

-Fi... Fili ? Bredouilla-t-il, déstabilisé et incrédule.

-Chut...

-Mais Fil...

-Laisse-moi faire.

Figé par la surprise, Kili regarda son frère empoigner son érection, l'enduire rapidement de lubrifiant et s'asseoir lentement dessus, poussant un gémissement rauque lorsqu'elle pénétra sa chair. Il s'empala complètement dessus avant de se stopper, prenant appui contre le torse puissant de Kili, respirant profondément en tentant de dominer la douleur. Kili réagit enfin en caressant avec douceur les cuisses de son frère, remontant le long du sexe malgré tout toujours dressé de Fili.

-Ça va ? Chuchota Kili, inquiet à l'idée que Fili ait pu se faire mal.

-Hum... tu n'es pas petit.

-Et c'est la première fois que tu fais ça... tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais préparé plus longuement...

-Hum...

Fili rouvrit ses yeux fermés par la douleur et plongea son regard malicieux dans celui de son cadet, son sourire en coin charmeur lui faisant rater un battement de cœur.

-J'espère que tu apprécies bien ta surprise, parce que je peux te jurer que ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt !

-Oh... ça veut dire que tu conçois que cela puisse se reproduire un jour ? Taquina Kili en intensifiant ses caresses.

-Hum... rêve pas...

Fili commença lentement à onduler son bassin, testant divers mouvements, après tout il était novice dans ce rôle, avant de bouger plus franchement, aidé par les mains de son frère sur ses hanches. Le plaisir rongeait peu à peu son ventre et un mouvement un peu plus brusque heurta sa prostate, le faisant se cambrer et rejeter la tête en arrière.

-Bon sang... !

-Alors ? Toujours décidé à ne pas remettre ça ?

-Tais-toi.

Les deux frères intensifièrent encore leurs mouvements, Fili se servant de toute la puissance de ses jambes pour aller et venir de plus en plus vite sur le sexe de son frère qui finit par s'asseoir à son tour pour pouvoir mieux empoigner ses fesses et accroître la puissance de ses coups de bassin. Fili noua ses bras autour de ses épaules, gémissant de plus en plus fort au creux de son oreille et Kili sentit leur amour gonfler de plus en plus dans leur cœur. Ils se retrouvaient enfin... Leurs mouvements de firent de plus en plus violents et ils jouirent pratiquement au même moment, grondant le nom de l'autre entre leurs mâchoires crispées par la déflagration du plaisir. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre de longues minutes, front contre front, haletants, leurs mains voyageant avec douceur sur leurs corps alanguis. Puis Kili s'allongea lentement, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de son frère le maintenant contre lui. Il allait s'endormir, l'âme et le cœur rassurés et comblés, quand la voix grave et amoureuse de son frère souffla à son oreille :

-Je t'aime Kili.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il en embrassant son front.

-Sans toi je ne peux pas vivre.

-Je sais.

Fili roula sur le côté et ils s'étreignirent avec tendresse, heureux d'être ensemble, soulagé de s'être retrouvé.

oOo

Un cliquetis résonna dans la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Thorïn regarda avec amusement Bilbo ranger son attirail du parfait crocheteur avant d'entrer à pas de loup dans la pièce. Il rougit brutalement et redirigea son regard sur son compagnon qui regarda avec affection ses neveux dormir serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur nudité à peine recouverte d'une fourrure.

-Je suis rassuré, murmura Bilbo en ressortant silencieusement de la chambre.

-Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement de toute façon. Ils tiennent bien trop à l'autre pour rester séparés trop longtemps.

-C'est vrai, tu avais raison...

-Évidemment ! Et maintenant que tu n'es plus inquiété pour nos deux garnements, si on allait suivre leur exemple et honorer notre propre lit ? Murmura Thorïn en glissant ses lèvres le long de la gorge de son compagnon.

-Tu es impossible...

FIN

_(1) "amant pour toujours... à la vie comme à la mort..."_

**oOo**

**Bon, bah fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé jusqu'au bout!**

**Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews! Les favs et follows font toujours plaisir mais les reviews c'est comme des explosions de bonheur! **

**A bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle fic ;)**


End file.
